Returning For You
by BenslerFanatic
Summary: Elliot never expected to be the one to get the call. He didn't know what he was going to find when he returned, he wasn't even sure if there would be something to return to. But Olivia life was uncertain and she needed him, so he wasn't just going to walk away again.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is a small idea i got on a plane a couple of days ago and just had to write. It was going to be a simple one-shot but then one thing lead to another and it's going to be multi-chapter but only a couple of chapters. I've taken down 'Starting Over' as I'm re-writing it and making some rather significant changes. I will re-post it when I am happy with it. As a writer, i am always wanting to improve and I know i can make that story much better than it is and I only want the best for all of you lovely readers.**_

 _ **But for now, please enjoy this chapter of my new story and let me know exactly what you think in your reviews.**_

 **Chapter 1**

2:30AM, the numbers on the alarm clock dimly lighting the already dark room as Elliot sat up in bed. He leant against the backboard and stared off into space, trying to shake the feeling like his whole world was ending. He felt a slight shiver go down his spine again as he remembered the call he received a short time ago that he never thought he would get. At least he hoped he'd never have to pick it up. The monotone voice of a doctor on the other end of the telephone line, informing him that there had been an incident earlier that night and he should get to New York as soon as possible. There wasn't a confirmation on how long there was left, but Elliot knew that this call was one of those "prepare to say goodbye" calls that doctors make when things are bleak, and he needed to get to New York as soon as possible. Part of him was surprised though, even after 5 years he was still the emergency contact for his partner and he'd been the first call made with the horrible news of the incident tonight.

It had been 5 years since he'd last seen her, 5 years since that horrible day of the shooting at the precinct and his world had stopped. It had been 5 years since he'd had his whole world instantly shifted and had to leave everything he'd known and loved without a single goodbye – well almost everything. He'd been lucky enough to organise for his family to come with him in the big change for the past 5 years. But he hated that he'd not been able to tell the one person that he wanted to come with him more than anything, he hated he didn't even get the chance to tell her where he was going or to say a proper goodbye.  
Elliot would have thought that by now, she would have changed her emergency contact to someone else. He never expected to be the first call in this situation. But he was touched that she had kept him as her main person to contact from the hospital. He did wonder how they had managed to get him though considering he was supposed to be in witness protection, where he had been the past 5 years, living under another name. But when he really thought about it, there could have been strings pulled by the feds to get the message to him, considering the nature of the call. But either way, Elliot was grateful that the call did come through though as he couldn't imagine if something happened to the woman who held the key to his heart and he never even knew about it.

One thing was for sure though, he had to get on the earliest plane to New York that he was able to as he had to get to _her_ as fast as possible. He set about organising his things and his flight now that sleep was no longer wanting to consume him. However, he just hoped that he would be there soon enough, she couldn't die without him getting to say his peace. _I'm coming Liv, just hold on that little bit longer for me and I'll be there_ Elliot thought, sending a silent prayer that things would be ok and that he could get to her in time.

* * *

Don stood outside of the small room, looking into the room through the glass window where machines were attached and beeping to the lifeless figure in the bed. Things had not been meant to go this way, he'd been at her place looking after Noah for Lucy and he never thought he would get the call that he did. He never thought he'd pick up his phone to hear Finn saying that Olivia had been shot and was now on life support with a uncertain length of life left. Olivia had told him that she'd be home by 11pm at the latest and here they were at the hospital at 3am, after Olivia had been in surgery over for over 4 hours. Doctors had spent a long time trying to repair the serious damage that had been done to her and keep her alive. Don had heard that Olivia wasn't even supposed to be at the scene of the operation as Finn had been there, but she'd ignored that and gone anyway. Olivia had been shot twice in the stomach and chest, losing a lot of blood through this. One bullet had hit a major artery, leading to the heart, which had been the main cause of such large blood loss and cause the large about of concern over her life left. Olivia died twice on the table and the second time, they had trouble trying to get her heart to start again, due to the damage which had been done by the bullet.

Don looked over to the row of seats where Finn was sitting with Amanda and Carisi, Amanda had a sleeping Noah in her lap and he couldn't help but feel his heart breaking for that little boy right now. Noah had made Olivia so happy and he honestly gave her everything she had wanted in terms of being a mother. Olivia was an amazing mother to Noah and the little boy honestly adored her. Don hated the thought that maybe he would never get to see his mother again, but he couldn't let Noah leave at the moment, he wanted Olivia to know that everyone who loved her was around. Don looked at the entire squad and Finn took it as time to get up and talk.  
"She's not supposed to be lying here...she wasn't supposed to be at the scene" Finn commented as he walked over to Don and the pair looked in through the window.  
"Her passion brought her there"  
"If she dies..."  
"She's not going to, we have to hold onto the hope she's strong and she can get through this" Don remarked, and Finn knew the older man was right, but he had a hard time believing it right now.  
"It should have been me"  
"And if you were in the bed then I guarantee that Olivia would be standing here staying the same thing...It was a mistake and mistakes happen" Don said trying to console the other man who was obviously feeling very guilty over the whole situation. Don had to admit, seeing Olivia like this was very scary and he could easily see where Finn was coming from but there was no guarantee that if Olivia hadn't been there that this wouldn't have happened to someone else.  
"But she could die and leave Noah all alone"  
"She's strong, she's a fighter and we need to believe that things will be ok" Don said, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder and both were silently praying Olivia would make it through this.

* * *

9am, Elliot finally made it to the hospital. He wasn't entirely sure where he would find Olivia as no one on the phone had told him where it was in the hospital that he had to go. He hadn't got any further updates on her condition since the call early this morning, but Elliot just prayed that he wasn't too late. Elliot rushed out to the reception desk and was pointed in the direction of the ICU, he was only allowed through as he was listed at the emergency contact and next of kin. The nurse at the reception desk had said that the doctor would be doing rounds in the ICU shortly and would come to find him with an update of Olivia's situation. But from the way she was speaking, it definitely didn't sound too good for Olivia.

Elliot turned the corner towards Olivia's room and spotted familiar faces in the seats outside where he assumed the room would be, as well as some unfamiliar faces. He spotted the tall figure standing outside of the room and looking in, his old captain, Donald Cragen. The man looked older and a little slimmer than he remembered him but apart from that, very little had changed. He slowly approached the group and braced for a mixed reaction to his arrival. He spotted two unfamiliar figures and a little boy, on the chairs outside of the room. _New detectives_ Elliot assumed as he made his approach. Don turned to him and Elliot watched as his face went as white as a sheet, he looked like he'd seen a ghost and in someways he really had.  
"Elliot?" Don said as he approached the younger man.  
"Captain Cragen" Elliot said, unsure exactly how to greet a man who had been like a father to him for over a decade, after disappearing with little explanation 5 years ago.  
"Wh-"Don started to ask.  
"I was called this morning, she hasn't changed her emergency contact...What happened?" Elliot explained, knowing that his old boss was probably curious about his presence right now. He looked in through the glass window and felt like he had been kicked in the gut with what he saw. Olivia looked so small and lifeless in the bed and all the different machines and wires that were going in and out of her, scared him a little. He saw Finn sitting in with Olivia but his back to where Elliot and Don were standing, Elliot was glad to see that someone else in the squad was still around beside Don. But he knew that when Finn saw him, it probably wouldn't be a warm welcome back.  
"There was a hostage situation with young children relating to a child abuse case that the team were working on. My understanding from Finn is that Olivia wasn't supposed to be there as Finn was there but when the children were involved, Olivia had to go. She tried to conference with the shooter who was happy to let one kid go but not the other and when Olivia continued to bargain with him, there were bullets shot and she was hit twice. One bullet hit one of the major arteries leading to the heart which caused the majority of the blood loss. The doctor is due back soon, but he says that if she makes it through the night, then things are looking good. Frankly, it's a miracle she's still alive right now" Don explained, and Elliot felt his heart breaking for her. Olivia had been following her heart and her dedication to the job and now it might take everything away.  
"She's a fighter, she'll get through this" Elliot said, more to himself than to anyone else but it was still true to everyone.  
"That she is, and she has more to fight for now though" Don commented before the pair fell into a silence.

* * *

Olivia felt fuzzy, her chest hurt, and she wasn't sure what was going on. She couldn't move, and she couldn't speak, and she felt like someone had collapsed on her chest. She wasn't sure how she ended up like this or where she even was right now. The last thing she remembered was covering the small child inside the house and her thoughts going to Noah. _Noah_ Olivia thought and worried about her little boy, was he ok? Who was still looking after him and was she ever going to get back to him. Olivia focused in on her hearing and could hear some light beeping going on. She listened a little longer and figured that she must be in a hospital or something with that beeping. It was regular and rather high pitch, making her think that it was some kind of monitor. _Hospital?_ Olivia thought, wondering if she had been taken to hospital and if she had been shot when she covered the child. She wasn't sure what had happened after that but if she had got to the hospital then someone must be looking out for her. She continued to listen in to her surrounding and could hear breathing in the room and some muffled sobs. Someone was here with her right now, she didn't know who it was but all she wanted was to comfort them from crying. She could feel a weight on her hand and figured that whoever this is, must be holding her hand. All she wanted to do now was somehow give it a squeeze, let them know that she's still in here and she's doing everything she can to come back.

"Hi Liv" the voice said and instantly Olivia felt a little bit shocked, it was voice she'd not heard for a while. _Elliot?_ Olivia thought, trying to focus more on the voice that was filling her room. She didn't know what the man whom she had not seen in years was suddenly doing here or how he got here. He had walked away from her and broke her heart over 5 years ago now, she had tried to keep in touch but he never returned her calls, texts, visits and so she stopped trying after a while. She would do anything right now to be able to see him and whilst it hurt to know he was here and she was still hurt from the fact he walked away, she was glad he was apparently back. _You're imagining it Benson, he's not_ _really here_ Olivia's mind started to tell her. It was the medicine that she was clearly on, he wasn't really here and she couldn't really hear him, she was just dreaming.  
"I don't know if you can hear me or really if you're still in there but I have to believe that you are. If you are hearing me right now, then I want you to know that I'm here. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. There is so much I want to tell you and want to do to make things right with us again but you have to make it first" Elliot started to explain and Olivia was almost confused. _You want to tell me things? I'm here Elliot, explain it! I'm so glad you're back but you_ _leaving_ _hurt_ Olivia thought, wishing she could see him right now and talk with him. She wanted to know why he left, why he didn't even say goodbye and why he's back now.  
"I know you're probably cursing at me right now and I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. Finn wants to beat my face in and Don explained everything I put you through and I'm so so sorry for that. I want to make everything right again but for that you have to wake up. I'm back now for you and I'm going to help you get through this, Liv I know you're a fighter and I know that you can beat this so when you're ready, I'll be here and you need to open your eyes for us" Elliot said and Olivia felt him placed a kiss on her forehead. She honestly didn't know what to think right now but she knew that she just had to try fight this harder. _I'm trying, I want to come back but not for you. You and I need to talk but I'm not coming back for you...I'm glad you're here though_ Olivia thought as she continued to listen to Elliot explain everything and basically plead with her to wake up.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thoughts? Opinions? Is Olivia going to wake up? Are Benson and Stabler still going to share the same connection? I guess you'll have to wait and see with the next chapter. I promise you won't have to wait long. But please let me know what you thought in your reviews.  
**_ _ **Until Next time ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So confession, I haven't had time to do a complete second edit on this and will likely go back and do a proper one later. But I wanted to get this new chapter up for you all. Please enjoy and let me know what you think in the reviews :) Also, thank you for all your lovely reviews from the previous chapter, I'm really glad to see so many of you are keen to keep reading this story and liking it so far!**_

 **Chapter 2**

It was over 2 hours before anyone saw any signs of change in Olivia after Elliot had arrived, they had seen a slight change in her heart rate when Elliot was in the room or when Don had mentioned Noah. That change gave doctors a hope that Olivia was in fact still with them and there was still hope that she would wake up from this. The doctors were hesitant to weaken her medication just yet to try and get her to wake up, as the pain that Olivia would be in if they weakened this medication would be almost too hard to handle. The pain would cause more stress to an already weakened body and likely do more harm than good. But everyone could see the hope that was still there with the doctors who were treating Olivia. Amanda and Carisi had gone back to the station, to continue to control things there as best as possible and would call through to Finn if they needed anything. Elliot and Finn had several words to each other over the time they had been at the hospital and Don had needed to step in a couple of times to prevent physical violence between the two grown men. Thankfully having Noah there, provided a distraction to Finn as Noah was interested in playing with his 'Uncle Finn' whilst he wasn't good with strangers and thus didn't want anything to do with Elliot. Elliot had been more desperate to spend time in Olivia's room and try to get her to give him some kind of sign that she was really still alive, listening to him and wanting to wake up. What Elliot wanted more than anything was to see her chocolate coloured eyes, staring back up at him, he'd know that things were going up for them when he had a chance to see them again.

"Family of Olivia Benson?" The doctor called as he walked out of Olivia's room and everyone who was around stood up and approached the doctor.  
"So, the vital signs that Olivia is currently demonstrating are positive, I'm confident that she has made progress in her recovery since she came in last night. I'm more confident now that she will make a recovery from this but I can't say to what extent at this stage. The next stage of her recover though is getting her breathing on her own successfully and then getting her to wake up. At the moment, we're going to reduce the life support machine and see if we can successfully get Olivia breathing on her own. If we can successfully get her breathing on her own, then we might be able to work on trying to get her to wake up. But at this stage we aren't going to let anyone go in there with her when we do this, but we will after, if she is successfully breathing on her own" The doctor explained and everyone nodded in agreement. The doctor continued to explain that they didn't have set timeframe that this was going to take and likely if they could get her breathing on her own, then it would probably be tomorrow that they start to try wake her up. Don decided this was the time that they would take Noah home to get changed, take a nap and be able to spend time away from the hospital as it wasn't an inviting place for a young boy. Finn agreed that he would stay to keep an eye on Olivia and would update Don on the progress where necessary. Elliot wasn't going anywhere and so both men were going to have to behave to try and stay at the hospital. Don wasn't sure how things were going to go between the two men when he wasn't around, but he had to believe that they would be ok.

* * *

Finn sat next to Elliot, he wasn't sure how he was still here right now. Elliot had walked away from the squad 5 years ago, he had left and he never came back till now. Elliot had been the reason that Finn had to deal with Olivia's broken heart. Finn didn't want anything to do with Elliot right now, he as only staying around because he didn't trust Elliot to update them on Olivia's condition. Finn also wanted to be around if Olivia did wake up, rather than letting the man who had hurt her by his departure, be the only one here. Finn couldn't tell that Olivia would desperately want Elliot here now anyway, so he knew that for the sake of his friend, he had to stay around.  
"Finn, I'm sorry" Elliot spoke up, trying to start a conversation. Finn just scoffed and shook his head, he wasn't interested.  
"I'm trying to apologise for whatever obvious problem I've caused you" Elliot tried again.  
"You ain't caused me shit! But you caused that woman in there A LOT of pain! I don't even know why you're here" Finn replied.  
"I'm here for her"  
"Why? So that you can see she makes it before you disappear again? You were better off just not showing up at all" Finn commented, he couldn't see why Elliot had decided that now was the time to come back and he knew that Olivia wouldn't really want Elliot here. Not after all the pain which he had put Olivia and the rest of the squad through.  
"The doctor called me…I got on a place and came here, you may not like it but I'm here and I'm not leaving her now. I made that mistake once and I'm not going to make it again" Elliot replied, neglecting to try and remain civil like this when Finn clearly wasn't having any of it right now.  
"Whatever, but you need to know how much your departure broke her and I was the one who had to pick up the pieces and try help her get her life sorted. She's really worked hard and made a life for herself now, one which doesn't involve or need you and all the pain you're going to cause her now and if you leave again" Finn said before getting up from the bench and heading into the room, he wasn't in the mood to deal with all of Elliot's crap right now.

Elliot didn't like how Finn just assumed that he was going to leave again, because he'd made the mistake with that once before, he wasn't going to repeat that. He was back now, he had no return flight booked to North Carolina and as far as he was concerned, he was going to stay in New York as long as Olivia needed/wanted him to be here. Although Elliot couldn't stop thinking about what Finn had said, _your departure broke her._ Elliot didn't like the thought of how much pain he had been the cause for with Olivia. He hated leaving her the way that he did but at the time he'd had no choice, there had been a hit placed on his head and he had been in serious danger not to mention his family and Olivia. When Olivia came out of this, Elliot was going to explain everything to her. He was going to let he know that he didn't want to leave her like he did, he wanted to take her with him and make sure that she remained safe. But he couldn't do that, he was able to bring his family with him but not Olivia as there would have been too many questions. He didn't want to place Olivia in any danger and there was no way that he could live with himself if his actions had been the reason that she got hurt.

Elliot just hoped that Olivia really did make it out of all of this because he had so much time that he wanted to make up for with her. He wasn't going to leave her again until she told him to, even then he was going to put up a fight. If he had really broken her when he left like Finn told him that he had, she may not want anything to do with him. Elliot knew that if Olivia was still the same as she was when he last knew her, that would be her trying to push him away but he wasn't just going to walk away. He had a large amount of time to make up with her and he wanted to make things right again. Elliot knew that he must have been called here for a reason, Olivia must have kept him as her emergency contact for some reason. So even if she was not happy to see him or didn't want anything to do with him, he was not going to walk away and then would work things out.

* * *

Elliot stood by the window as the doctors were inside the room working on Olivia, Don had come back to the hotel again and Finn had gone to the precinct to keep everything under control. Elliot watched as they tried to remove the machine that was breathing for Olivia and closely monitored her heart rate and breathing to see how she coped. They had told both Don and Elliot that if Olivia could manage to breathe on her own then it was a sign that things were looking up for her. Olivia would more likely wake up from this and make a recovery from this if she can breathe on her own. The doctors were also more comfortable with trying to get her to wake up if she was breathing on her own.  
"So, Olivia's a mom?" Elliot asked, trying to make conversation with the older man to try and control his emotions about everything going on in the room in front of them.  
"She is, she took Noah into her care about 2 years ago now and legally adopted him almost a year ago" Don explained, smiling a little at the thought of the journey that both Olivia and Noah had been on over the past couple of years that he'd watched before his eyes.  
"Motherhood was what she always wanted" Elliot commented, remembering the numerous conversations they had over the years of working together about Olivia wanting to be a mother. He remembered clear as day everything she went through with Calvin and how much his heart hurt for her when he was taken away.  
"She's an amazing mother and Noah is her whole world. He came into her life right at the perfect time and I just hope she makes it through this for him" Don explained, and Elliot honestly hated seeing all the people who used to be some of his closest friends, worried for Olivia and whether she was really going to make it through all of this. He believed that the Olivia he had known 5 years ago was the same one that was lying in the bed in the room right now. She was a fighter and she was strong, Elliot knew that Olivia would make it through this. He wouldn't give up the hope on that. The pair fell into a cone of silence as they watched the doctors work, and both were praying that this would be ok.

* * *

At the precinct, Finn sat at his desk, working on some DD5's from the case which put Olivia in the hospital whilst trying to ensure that some control was kept with the squad, which he knew Olivia would want. Finn's thoughts drifted back to the hospital and everything that he'd said to Elliot. He still didn't quite understand what Elliot was doing back on the scene, how he had even found out about Olivia being injured and why he had been ok with being away for the past 5 years to come back now. Finn could remember as clear as anything how Elliot's departure had broken Olivia and then how she had confided in him about everything with Lewis and hoping that Elliot would come back to save her, but he didn't. Finn was sure that Eliot either didn't know or didn't care how dependent on him Olivia had become and her feelings towards him. Elliot had been able to walk away from Olivia and throw away everything that they had only to walk back in now and just expect that she was going to want him. Finn was concerned how she was going to handle everything if she did wake up from this and found Elliot there. But Finn couldn't be the one to tell Elliot to get lost, that had to come from Olivia herself or Finn was sure that Elliot was just going to let his rage get the better of him.

"Hey Finn, what's the story with that other guy hanging around Liv at the hospital?" Amanda asked as she walked into the squadroom. She had gone to the hospital to get an update after being relieved from Noah duty. Elliot had left before Amanda and Carisi had been part of the squad and Olivia didn't have anything really that reminded her of him, out where they could easily see. So, they would have no idea who Elliot is or the pain he caused Olivia or what the special connection between Elliot and Olivia was.  
"That is Elliot Stabler, he was partnered with Olivia for over a decade and left just before you and Nick joined the squad"  
"Wow, she's never mentioned him?"  
"They didn't exactly end in the best way, there is a lot of history there"  
"So what's he doing back now?"  
"Same as the rest of us except he got called by the hospital" Finn explained, the ice tone in his voice rather evident and proving how Finn really felt about the whole situation.  
"Speaking of Nick though, I called him about Liv and he's coming into town tonight. He was supposed to be coming next week to see Liv and Noah again as well as deal with a few things. But now he wants to get here as soon as possible"  
"That will be good, I know Liv will want him here" Finn replied, glad to hear Nick was coming back to town. Although he had to be careful with how things were going to go with Nick and Elliot. Nick had been partnered with Olivia right after Elliot had left, he had been with her through Lewis and frankly he had been the one to help her grow again after Elliot left. He had never met Elliot, but Finn could guarantee that Nick would have seen pictures of Elliot and heard stories in private. So, with how similar Nick and Elliot were, there could be some serious issues if those two got into it, Finn would have to notify Don and make sure they were around at all times.

"What was the news on Liv? Did they manage to get her breathing on her own?" Finn asked, wanting to know more about the current situation at the hospital with Olivia. Amanda had been the one sent to get the update and Finn had been waiting for her to get back with more information on this.  
"Well..." Amanda started and leant on the desk next to where Finn was sitting, Finn wasn't sure whether this was a sign of good or bad news.

 _ **A/N: Uh oh…What is Amanda going to say? Will the update be good or bad? I don't know…I guess you'll have to wait and see! Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews and I'll hopefully have another update for you all soon.  
Until Next Time ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Well...it was a bit of a slow process and there was a drop in her heart rate a couple of times when they first took her off the machine. But it wasn't low enough to cause any real concern and eventually after they adjusted a few things with her medication, she managed to start successfully breathing on her own, so at the moment she's still in a coma but she's off life support. They are keeping her on oxygen for the moment as her levels are rather low, but she's breathing on her own and they have taken some of the machines she was previous attached to away. They are going to closely monitor her for the next couple of hours to see how it all goes and if her heart rate drops again then they will have to put her back on life support most likely. But all the signs at the moment are positive for her and if she continues to be stable then they will look at waking her up tomorrow or the day after that" Amanda explained, Finn was a little concerned with this update, but he as relieved that Olivia was breathing mostly on her own now. The low oxygen level was clearly a side effect of her lungs being impacted with the shooting and requiring just a little assistance at the moment. But he was sure they would come right again with more time resting.  
"Alright, so it sounds like she's on the mend then? Was Elliot still with her?" Finn asked, wanting to know what Elliot was doing even when he wasn't at the hospital.  
"Yeah, he went into her room straight after the doctors allowed people to. Cragen has some kind of idea that Elliot might just be the one to get her to wake up on her own, now she's breathing by herself" Amanda explained, and Finn just shook his head. Clearly Cragen doesn't see the negatives to this situation in the same way that he does, having Elliot around Olivia after all the pain he put her through, is only going to do more damage than good.

"I don't think Cragen truly knows the amount of pain that Elliot's departure caused for Olivia. But if he supports Elliot being here like this, then there is nothing that we can do" Finn commented.  
"Well his entrance to her room, did change her heart rate on the monitor a little, his arrival gave signs that Olivia was really still in there and fighting to come back, in a way that none of us could get to happen"  
"But we don't know if that really is for good...We really just need Liv to wake up now" Finn said before dismissing Amanda to get back to work. Whilst Olivia was out of action, it was up to him to make sure that the precinct still kept running and make sure they were still out there solving cases and helping victims. He knew it was what she would have wanted.

Olivia felt herself coming out of this haze again, she had been feeling all over the place lately and honestly had no idea what was really going on. She felt that she could breathe and then she felt like she couldn't and there was someone touching her but she couldn't see who. She felt them moving her head a lot or at least she thought that was her head. She honestly had no idea what as going on, but she had felt incredibly groggy after it all and a little all over the place. She wasn't sure what was going on but the fact she felt like someone was trying to suffocate her scared her just a little. She had no control over herself right now and she just hoped that whatever it was that was really going on, there was someone around who could protect her. She took in her surroundings as best she could in her current situation when she can't see anything. She could still hear the beeping in the room, so clearly, she was still attached to some form of monitor. At least I'm not dead...I can still make it back Olivia thought as she was sure the beeping was her heart rate. Olivia couldn't feel any additional weight on any part of her body, meaning she'd either lost all feeling or there wasn't someone else with her in the room right now. Olivia couldn't help but wonder if there were even people around at all, she wondered if she was ever going to get back to her friends, back to Noah. She wanted to get back to them, to find out where she was, she wanted to know how long she had been there and why she had heard Elliot's voice the other day, is he here or had she imagined it?

Olivia lay listening for a little while longer, wondering what was happening around her right now and if she managed to have any control over her body. She heard what she assumed was the door opening and someone entered, she heard a chair move and just tried to stay as calm as possible. She didn't want to risk scaring whoever had just entered, and she wanted them to start talking so she could hear who they were.  
"Wow Liv, what a big day today has been" Don said, trying to sound as normal as possible but Olivia could tell from the tone of voice that something was up. Olivia wondered what had got Don sounding this way and what was really going on, not to mention where Noah was right now if Don was here with her.  
"I'm really glad that you're breathing almost completely on your own now and the doctors seem confident that maybe you are starting to make some serious improvements. They want to keep you like this for a little bit longer and then if you continue to impress them, they say that they may start to wake you up" Don explained, Olivia felt him take her hand in his, brushing his thumb over the back of her hand.

Wake up? Am I just sleeping now? I can hear everything that is going on right now but don't appear to be dreaming? Olivia thought, wanting to know more about what was going on around her but enjoying the explanations that Don was really trying to give for her.  
"There have definitely been some interesting times whilst you've been in here though and everyone is here to see you. Elliot's outside, he's come back now especially for you. I don't know if you would really want to see him if you were here right now but I just can't stop him. He's really scared though Liv, you're hurt and things between you and him didn't exactly end well, thus he's scared that he may never get the chance to make everything right with you" Don continued as Olivia lay listening. She had been right before in thinking that he was here by hearing his voice. But she felt bad that he was hurting right now. Even though everything that they had been through in their past was a bit of a mess, she never wanted him to be hurt. He may have caused her immense pain when he left all those years ago, but never in a million years would she wish that same pain on him. She wasn't the kind of person who could do that.

I don't know why he really came back? Does he think that we can just forget the past and everything will be alright? Is he expecting something more from me? I do want to fix this mess with him but I'm afraid that it's too far gone Olivia thought as she tried to continue to listen to Don. She could feel herself slipping away again and knew she must be getting tired, she didn't want to sleep, she wanted to keep listening to Don and hearing what was going on in the world around her right now.  
"Olivia, I'm really not going to ask for much, but I want to ask that if you're in there and you can hear me right now. Please don't quite fighting this fight and don't give up on coming back to us. You don't have to work too much harder now, you just need to not give up" Don said before saying his goodbyes for now and letting Olivia rest. She would need all of her energy with whatever the doctors were planning to try again later.

Another day passed before anything else managed to change, Olivia had been in and out of her version of consciousness constantly over the past 24 hours. She had heard from Elliot again, this time it was more about his children and what they were all doing now. She couldn't quite believe that Eli was so much older now, but she was glad that he had a strong relationship with Elliot. When Olivia and Elliot had been partners and Eli had been very young, Olivia could tell that his biggest regret was how absent the job required him to be from his family life. When Kathy fell pregnant with Eli, Elliot had been determined that things would be different this time around and he would be more present for Eli when he could be. Eli was almost 8 now according to Elliot but the relationship between father and son seemed to be much stronger, which Olivia was really grateful for.

Elliot still hadn't explained exactly why he had disappeared or even how he was back now, but she was glad that things had been going well for him at least. Don had spoken a bit more to Olivia and explained how she didn't have to worry about anything, they were completely looking after Noah and he was really none the wiser to everything that was going on. Except for the fact that Olivia hadn't been around for bedtime recently. Olivia understood why they were keeping him away from the hospital like this, the hospital was really no place for a little kid and with his weakened immune system, she would hate for him to get sick again and have to be admitted himself.

Both Carisi and Amanda had come to visit in the past 24 hours and filled Olivia in where they could about how things at the precinct were going. Olivia was glad that they had still been working whilst she was in here, someone needed to ensure that the precinct kept running smoothly. Olivia was really proud with how everything seemed to be going on without her as it showed that whilst they valued her at the precinct, they didn't necessarily need her all the time and victims were still being helped. Finn had been by to see her earlier today and had kept her updated on several of their new cases, which she really needed to try and remember to thank him for. She could now see that having him as her 2IC was a great decision and he was really taking charge in his new role. Olivia was very proud of him for that too.

She could hear the doctors moving around her right now, she could tell that there was something going on, but she tried to keep her heart under control and remain the calmest that she possibly could.  
"Alright Olivia, how would you feel about waking up for us now? Your family and friends are all outside keen to see you" a voice said, Olivia was pretty sure that this voice was her doctor as she had heard him a lot over the time that she had been here. I don't know if I can Olivia thought, she really wasn't sure if waking up was something that she would ever do as she had been trying to do something like that recently and been unable to do anything. Olivia wasn't even sure if her eyes worked as she had tried to open them multiple times and she had only ever seen darkness.  
"Nurse, can you switch the lights off, if this works, we don't want to blind Olivia with the bright lights" The doctor asked and Olivia felt like breathing a sigh of relief, she definitely didn't want to be blinded if they could get her eyes working. Olivia continued to hear different noises of machines and people moving around her, but she felt things starting to get a little lighter around her and she felt a difference sense of herself.

"Ok Olivia, can you squeeze my hand for me?" The Doctor asked and Olivia felt a soft squeeze on the side of her which she figured must be herhadn. She focused all her energy on that same spot and gave what she thought was a squeeze back.  
"Alright, very good. Now take a minute and then I want you to try open your eyes for us. It may be a little fuzzy to start with because the eyes have been closed for so long but just take your time and you don't have to have them open for too long" The doctor explained.I don't know if I can...is it going to hurt? I don't think my eyes are working?Olivia thought as she focused her attention on trying to open her eyes. She went from dark to a blurry room and she could see some figures around her but couldn't make out anything. She grimaced and closed her eyes again. She waited a couple more minutes and tried to open her eyes again, this time they felt a little bit less blurry and were able to stay open a bit longer.  
"Glad to see you back with us Olivia, now I'm sorry but I'm just going to shine a light to have a look at your eyes, can you follow the light for me please" The doctor asked and Olivia managed to follow the light successfully and the doctors continued to run a few tests before allowing people inside with her. She was desperate to see Noah and she felt anxious towards the fact she might see Elliot soon. But she was glad that she wasn't dead.

 _ **A/N: Thoughts? Let me know in a review! They really help me to stay motivated and I enjoy reading what you all think about the story so far. Hopefully the next chapter of this will be up sometime this week, it just depends on my schedule as life has been kind of hectic recently but we're coming up to summer break so hopefully it won't be too busy for too much longer. Until Next Time :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I just want to say thank you for all of your lovely reviews and the feedback you have given, I am so grateful for all of of you and the things which you tell me about. I also want to apologise for the delay in this chapter, I've been super busy over the holiday period with limited time for writing and i'm currently on holiday so i managed to have a day to sit down and write. So without further delay, here is the next chapter - let me know what you think in the reviews :)**

Chapter 4

Elliot stood outside Olivia's room in the Intensive Care Unit, he watched as Olivia was talking with Don. Elliot felt nervous, he didn't know when his turn to talk to Olivia would come and he didn't know what they would even talk about. He wasn't sure what you talk about when you see someone again for the first time after leaving them without as little as a goodbye 5 years ago. He wasn't sure how to explain everything that had happened. Elliot was uncertain how Olivia was going to react to seeing him here right now, he didn't know if she'd even been able to hear anything that he had said to her when he'd been sat by her bedside.  
Finn had returned to the hospital recently, clearly having heard the news that Olivia was awake and up to having visitors. He wouldn't look at Elliot, he sat on the chair outside of Olivia's room and had an unfamiliar figure sitting next to him, whom he was happily talking away too. The unfamiliar figure had come to the hospital earlier today, when everyone was waiting to hear if Olivia was awake. Everyone around Elliot seemed to welcome this man, meaning that clearly, he must be someone familiar to them. The man introduced himself to Elliot as Nick, and Elliot had been polite enough to shake his hand but that was really the furthers that their conversations had gone. Nick had then been sucked into conversation with Finn and a lady called Amanda.

Elliot began to wonder what the connection was between Nick and Olivia. He thought about the way things had been between the pair and how Nick had found out that Olivia was here in hospital. Elliot thought about the possibility that Olivia had finally found that successful romantic relationship with Nick, he also thought about the possibility that Nick was her partner in the unit now, being his replacement. But then if Nick was Olivia's partner on the job then surely, he would have never left Olivia's side when she got hurt and would have been the first one here at the hospital with her. But then again, if Olivia was the head of Special Victims now, and Finn was Sergeant then Nick couldn't be Olivia's partner. Elliot really wanted to have a conversation with Nick later regarding his relationship to Olivia as well as where he'd really been considering Olivia had been in hospital for days now and Nick had only just shown up.

* * *

Olivia sat up in her bed, talking with Don. She could see Elliot standing by the glass window into her room, she felt really weird seeing him here again and was sure that she was seeing things. Olivia wasn't sure that she could say she was imagining him or if he was really here, she wouldn't know that until she managed to get to talk to him. Although Olivia may want to talk to him, she wasn't sure entirely what she would say if she did talk with him, it had been too long since he'd left her and there was a lot of pain still lying under the surface for her.  
"He's been here since you were in surgery" Don explained, he'd seen Olivia spot Elliot through the glass and knew he had to mention something.  
"How?" Olivia asked, she wanted to know if Don had more of an idea relating to what Elliot was doing here and how he even knew when they hadn't spoken in such a long time. It had been 5 years since she had seen him, she honestly didn't understand how he'd had any idea she was in hospital.  
"You still have him listed on your file as the emergency contact. The hospital staff didn't think you were actually going to make it through this, so they called everyone you had" Don explained, Olivia looked back to him from staring at Elliot. Had she really forgotten to remove him from her emergency contacts after he left? Had it really been that long since she'd last been in hospital as a patient? Olivia was shocked by how fast time really does go by.  
"He came for me? Even after all this time?" Olivia asked, Don knew that she was processing things.  
"Yes, he did, and I think it's time that you and he had a bit of a talk. I think there are things that both of you need to clear the air about. He's hardly left your side in the short time that you were in the coma and he was honestly terrified that you weren't going to make it" Don explained as he got out of the chair, Olivia wasn't sure that this was the best idea to bring Elliot in right now, she wasn't sure she could handle talking with him. But before she could say anything, don was already leaving the room. Now or never I guess Olivia thought as she re-adjusted her position on her bed, preparing herself for a long overdue conversation.

* * *

Elliot took a deep breath as Don told him that it was his turn to spend time with Olivia after he had just exited Olivia's room. Elliot had seen a couple of eye rolls from other members of the group, almost as if they were wondering why it was that Elliot got to go in before them, but he didn't care. Elliot was glad in a way that Olivia wanted to see him before everyone else, she must want to get answers to any questions about his reappearance now rather than waiting till later. But as soon as he walked into the room, Olivia was watching him intently without so much as a sound. Elliot knew from the look in Olivia's eyes that she was checking him over, trying to work out his intentions before making her first sound. Elliot didn't say anything, he just continued to watch Olivia and took a sea in the chair next to her bed, waiting for either the right moment to say something or for Olivia to ask a question herself.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked, Elliot took a moment to try and figure out the best response. He wanted to make a joke about their current situation or make a sly remark but chose against it. This was their first time talking in 5 years and making jokes right now or a sly remark might not go well for him.  
"I was worried" Elliot responded, unsure exactly what Olivia's reaction was going to be.  
"I have to almost die for you to have any interest in me?" Olivia asked  
"No-" Elliot responded, he could tell that Olivia was very angry and rather hurt, simply by her tone of voice right now.  
"So there is another agenda here?" Olivia continued and Elliot was trying very hard to contain his frustration towards her over the fact that she was hardly letting him speak.  
"No I-" Elliot tried again but before he could get more than a couple words out, Olivia interrupted him once more.  
"Then why-" Olivia went to say but Elliot interrupted her.  
"Would you just let me speak please? I'm here because I got a call that you were hurt and possibly going to die, I really needed to be here" Elliot tried to explain, relieved that he'd actually been able to get a full sentence out without being interrupted.  
"5 years after walking out without a single word to me and not returning any of my contact efforts. But here is Elliot Stabler, come to play the hero and act like he really cares for me" Olivia said, sarcasm evident in her tone of voice.  
"I'm not going to sit here at take this...I'm glad you're doing better but I won't have you treat me like this" Elliot said as he got out of the chair and went to leave, part of him was hoping that Olivia would try and stop him from leaving. But he could sense the tension in the air and knew that it was unlikely that she was actually going to stop him. He knew that they were far from the friends that they used to be, and he was starting to question if he made the right choice coming back, if they were even going to be able to fix everything that happened between them.

* * *

Elliot walked out of the hospital room, brushing past Finn and the others and making his way towards where he knew would take him to the exit. He needed to get away and take some time to cool off, he needed to process everything and work out another strategy to try with Olivia. He could feel their gazes on his back and knew that there were a few people who would be rather happy to see that he was leaving and hoped he wouldn't come back. Whilst there were a few people who would likely be very confused as to what had happened between the old partners. I have to almost die for you to have any interest Elliot replayed her words over in his head. Did she really think that little of him? Did she really think that he hadn't thought of her at all when he walked away? He hated the situation that he had been placed in and hated that he hadn't been able to take her with him, but he had not had a single day where he didn't think of her. He knew that this behavior towards him was because of her walls that she had put up. She had placed the walls up when he left and he knew it was painful for her to see him again, because of the way that he left. But he just wished that he had the chance to explain everything with her and make her see the way things were when he left, that it wasn't so much her choice as it was the need for his safety. Surely, she would understand that, if they had really been as close previously as he thought they had then surely, she would understand the reasoning behind everything.

Elliot didn't want to hurt Olivia, he didn't want to be the reason for her cold behaviour. If it was too hard for her to have him around, then he would go and he would leave her life for good. He had come in the hope that they could fix things between them from all the pain in the past and he could get his best friend back. But if Olivia wasn't prepared to open her past up again or try and fix things with Elliot then he understood that too and he wouldn't force her. He wouldn't stay somewhere he clearly wasn't wanted. However, he wasn't going to make any major decisions on that, until he'd actually spoken with Olivia again and hopefully had the chance to get more words out.

Elliot sat on a bench outside the hospital and ran his hands over his face. Even with Olivia's cold tone towards him, Elliot was so relieved that she had made it through everything. He wasn't sure exactly he would have done if she had not been so lucky. They may not have seen each other in a really long time but she was still one of the most important women he'd ever known or had the pleasure of knowing. He had seen firsthand, in the time that he had been here at the hospital, just how much of a life she had successfully build for herself after he left. He was very proud of her for that. Olivia would have no trouble just continuing on in life without him, he was sure she may even be better off without him in her life. But Elliot still hoped that she may want him to be part of her life again, just like he really wanted her to be a part of his.

* * *

Finn had seen Elliot walk out of Olivia's room and turn down the hall towards the exit of the intensive care unit. The fact that he didn't say a word and then the look on Olivia's face as she sat up in the hospital bed, made Finn think that things hadn't gone very well between the air. He felt kind of relieved by this as he really wasn't a fan of Elliot. But the more inquisitive side of Finn really wanted to find out what had gone on between the pair just now.  
"You ok baby girl?" Finn asked as he entered the room and took a seat on the chair by her.  
"Does he seriously think that little of me now?" Olivia stated as Finn took the seat, Finn wasn't entirely sure whether she was just stating it or asking him a question and thus wasn't sure if she was expecting an answer or not.  
"Stabler?" Finn clarified, trying to work out the conversation they were having right now.  
"Not a sing word in 5 years, I get shot and almost die and only then does he come back, almost expecting me to act like nothing happened" Olivia continues to say and Finn realised now that she's trying to process everything. If he stays quiet like this now, then Olivia will verbally process everything, and he will be able to hear what had gone on between the old partners.  
"It's almost like he's expecting me to just act like he never left, and that those last 5 years didn't happen. He has such an ego..." Olivia continued, Finn couldn't help but agree with the comment about the ego, Elliot really did always seem to think that he was the most important person in the world. Finn was eager to keep listening as Olivia processed everything and work out what road he should take in all of this.

 ** _A/N: Hmm things aren't looking too good for our favourite couple. Do you think Olivia was too harsh on Elliot? He was here to see her after all and maybe there are some deeper meanings behind her behaviour? Are they going to be able to make up or is this friendship over for good? Let me know what you think in the reviews and how you feel about this chapter.  
I will hopefully have the next chapter up without so much of a delay but i'm not going to make any promises. However, Reviews really help me out and they keep me motivated so if you left one then that could help?  
Until next time ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Olivia didn't lay eyes on Elliot again for the rest of that day, she'd thought through everything that happened between them earlier and honestly felt bad for the way she acted towards him. But Olivia wasn't sure how exactly to be when she was around him anymore, he had been gone for so long and only suddenly re-appeared in her life like this. Part of her still hurt over his departure from the unit and she didn't want to just be one to easily let him back into her life. But the other part of her was still really touched at the thought that he had come from wherever he was, at the sound of her being hurt, especially to see her. It was clear to her that he still cared deeply about her and wanted to try and mend things between them now. She just wasn't sure how prepared she was to let him back into her life again, particularly after so much time apart and the fact that things really weren't just them anymore, she had a son now too. Olivia had Noah and she knew that if Elliot was to spend a lot of time around them, Noah would get attached to him. She didn't want to let someone into their lives when she wasn't sure they weren't going to just disappear again in a few weeks.

Olivia had spoken in great detail about this with Don and even to an extent, to Nick as well. Nick didn't know the whole history between Olivia and Elliot but Nick thought that Elliot wasn't really that bad of a guy. Don had told Olivia that Elliot had quite the story, there were reasons for everything in their lives and Elliot had a reason for his disappearance. Don had encouraged her to let him tell his story to her. Don had heard the story from Elliot himself and thought it was particularly important for Olivia to hear. Don had really come to understand how it wasn't an easy decision for Elliot to just leave and it was something that he clearly wishes he could go back in time and change in a heartbeat.

* * *

Olivia was looking forward to moving out of the intensive care unit now that she was doing alright with everything. The unit didn't allow for children to come and visit as they can carry all types of germs even when they aren't obviously sick, these germs can affect the patients. But due to this rule, Olivia hadn't been able to see Noah yet and she'd been awake for about a day now. She wanted to see Noah, kiss the little boys face, hold him and just show him that everything was going to be ok. She wanted to show him that they were still going to be together and that nothing was going to happen to either of them. She knew that Noah wouldn't have understood what was going on but would be confused over where she had been right now. Olivia wanted to make sure the boy knew that she was still here and that she was always going to be here for him no matter what, they were family. Olivia wanted to hold her little boy for as long as he would let her do so and talk with him about dinosaurs or animals or anything he wanted. She didn't want to have more adult conversations all the time, particularly regarding the past with a certain hot-headed male detective. The doctors had told her that as long as she continued to improve, it would likely be within the next day or two that they would move her, then they wanted to keep her in hospital for about another week just to keep monitoring her progress. The doctors had made it clear that if she went back to work then she would have to be on desk duty whilst she recovers but Olivia had spoken with Finn and there was no immediate rush for her to come back, he had everything under control.

Thinking about the future again, made Olivia think about Elliot again and how badly she needed to at least apologise for her behaviour. Olivia knew that she'd been rude earlier towards Elliot, but she was just overwhelmed at the fact that she'd been in a coma and woken to find him back. Olivia had also been in pain at the thought that he seemed to think he could just come and go within her like and they would act like it never happened. But deep down, Olivia still had a deep sense of connection with Elliot and possibly even still feelings of love towards him, even after all these years. But Olivia was guarded and the way she was acting was simply her putting on a hard front to hide the pain he caused. Olivia knew she needed to properly talk with Elliot again whilst he was still around but this time, she would make sure to stay quiet longer and listen to him. Olivia promised herself that she would give him the chance to talk, rather than talking over him all the time. She would make things right.

* * *

Whilst he's been staying in New York, Elliot has been living with Maureen and using her spare room in her apartment. Maureen had been the only one of his children to refuse to go into witness protection 5 years ago as she'd been focused on her studies and wanted to continue her pursuit to become a lawyer. It was during these studies that she met her now fiancé, Michael. Michael was in the Police Academy at the time but had been studying in the same library as Maureen in the evenings. Michael was now a police officer, but he worked at a different precinct to Elliot's old one. However, Michael had hopes to be able to go and work within Homicide soon. He had the aspirations of being a homicide detective and he was sure that hopefully one day soon he would get that promotion.  
Elliot was very proud of how hard Maureen had been working to achieve her goals. He was also glad that she'd found someone who made her very happy too. It was clear from the way that Michael and Maureen interact, they were committed to each other and they were going to be together forever. Michael had been the one to bring out the happiness in Maureen and support her after her family had 'died'. Elliot couldn't be more grateful for this man and was glad that he would be joining the extended family.

"So, have you been back to the hospital again yet?" Maureen asked as she took a seat next to Elliot on the couch. She was invested in her father and Olivia's relationship. Maureen had always thought there was something more between them and was surprised when Elliot had just cut Olivia out of his life completely.  
"No" Elliot replied.  
"Are you going to go back to the hospital?" Maureen continued to ask.  
"I don't think so, it's clear that Olivia's not happy to see me" Elliot responded, his tone rather flat and lacking emotion.  
"You don't know that"  
"I went, and she would continuously speak over me, she wouldn't let me talk. I don't think that is going to change if I go back again and she's got enough people around now, she doesn't need me" Elliot answered, trying to get his daughter to drop the subject.  
"Yet you're still here in New York. If you really thought that she didn't want to see you or didn't need you then you would have been on a plane back to North Carolina by now" Maureen explained as Elliot looked over to her, she had a point. But the truth was, Elliot did want to see Olivia again, he was planning on going to the hospital again soon. He wasn't prepared to have her constantly interrupt him again and give him the same cold shoulder twice. He'd not been back again yet because he was trying to figure out the best method to try and talk with her.

"I just want things to go back to the way that they used to be, I want my best friend back. But I know I really hurt her leaving…I just wish that she'd give me the chance to explain" Elliot stated. Maureen could see the struggles that her father was going though, and she honestly felt bad for him. But she knew that he would have known this wouldn't be easy. They were apart a long time and because of how close Elliot and Olivia had been, damage was done when their time together ended. Maureen knew that things in the past were going to be a challenge to get back again now.  
"Dad, I'm sure it can go back to that way, but you're going to have to fight for it. Fight for the chance to talk properly with Olivia, make her listen to you and prove to her that you're not going anywhere. You left over without a word for 5 years, that's a lot of pain for her as well and Olivia's probably scared you're going to leave again. You need to prove to her you're not going anywhere" Maureen explained as Elliot nodded. He knew that his daughter was right and that he'd caused a lot of pain to Olivia and he knew trying to prove his commitment to her would be a challenge. But if Elliot wanted everything that they used to have back then he was going to have to fight for it and prove that he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

The doctors had done their afternoon rounds and Olivia's doctor was more than happy with her progress. He'd also organised for Olivia to move out of the Intensive Care Unit that afternoon. She now had her own room, being paid for by the NYPD, on the 4th floor with a window that looked out into the world again but thankfully not one that looked into her room from the hallway again. As Olivia was now not such a high-risk case, she didn't need quite so many people watching her all the time. However, she knew exactly where the button was to call the nurse should she or someone else find that she needs a nurse quickly. Nick Amaro was currently keeping her company and Olivia was really glad to have another chance to catch up with her old partner. They were currently discussing different things that had changed within their lives over the years. When Nick had left the Police force and moved away, he and Olivia had agreed to keep in contact and skype every month for a catch up. This eventually turned into an every 2 month type of thing due to their schedules. But unfortunately, they'd not been able to do another one recently. However, Olivia was really glad that Nick had come to see her now.

"So, have you seen Noah since you've been here?" Olivia asked, hoping that her little boy had been able to spend time with his _favourite_ uncle.  
"Yes, I spent a bit of time with him yesterday. We went to the park with Amanda and then I watched over him for nap time. You have quite the spectacular boy there" Nick explained.  
"He is quite special, but he can also be quite a handful" Olivia laughed a little.  
"Now it's my turn to ask a question, what's the story with you and the man who was in here yesterday. He didn't look to be someone who had worked with you before, but I think his name was Elliot" Nick asked, wanting to know more about the back story there.  
"Yes Elliot…" Olivia started as she turned to look out the window, unsure of exactly how to explain her old partner to her other old partner who was very similar to Elliot in his mannerism and personality.  
"Elliot and I were partners on the job, he was my partner before you" Olivia continued.  
"The one that left and was the reason you treated me like hell those first couple of weeks?" Nick clarified  
"That's the one. But what you don't know is that Elliot and you are very alike. So when he left and Cragen placed you with me, I was processing Elliot leaving and dealing with the pain that caused me. That was the reasoning behind the hell I probably put you through those first month or so. Elliot and I were partners for-" Olivia explained.  
"Over a decade, like 12 years or something, that's what I remember Finn telling me back then"  
"Yeah, it was about 12 years. I've not seen him since he left that day and yet he just turned up here out of the blue when I got hurt. But I wasn't very nice to him when we were talking yesterday" Olivia continued to explain to her friend. She was still looking out the window and thinking things through as she spoke about yesterday.  
"He left you, without a goodbye or anything though. It's understandable you were hurting and when you saw him yesterday and probably annoyed too"  
"He was my partner and he was my best friend. If I'm honest about it, he was even more than just a friend to me. We never did or would act on anything like that though, he's married, at least he was back then. Despite the feelings I may have had, I'm almost certain that he didn't feel the same way towards me. So when I spoke to him yesterday, I was rather cold and mean towards him. Cragen told me he had a story behind his disappearance but I've not seen him since yesterday when he walked out and I think I might have hurt him too much to come back" Olivia said, turning back to Nick and still regretting the behaviour yesterday, she really hoped he would come back though.  
"If he's like me, as you said, then I'm sure he's just taking this time to cool off and then he'll come back and you can try again. No partner of the Olivia Benson can ever completely disappear…You're just far too special" Nick smiled.  
"He's done it once before"  
"But if what you say is true, it sounds like if he's coming back now, he wants to fix things with you. If he wants to fix things, then it's likely he won't run again, and neither should you. Don't worry Liv, the connection it sounds like you two have will help everything sort itself out" Nick said, as he placed a hand on Olivia's knee trying to show support for his friend and they changed the subject again.

 ** _A/N: Wow look at that Nick coming in with the good advice! It looks like both Elliot and Olivia have had people in their close circles getting them to talk to each other. But what do you guys think? Will Elliot come back to the hospital? Will Olivia actually let him talk this time? OR will the pain from the past and maybe their combined stubbornness cause for more problems?  
I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to see :D I can tell you though, I'm writing the next chapter as I post this and so hopefully it'll be up soon. But please, leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter._**

 ** _Until Next Time ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey Guys, I'm back with a new update for you all. This chapter in a way, is kind of a filler but there is also a couple of important things that happen within this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 5**

Olivia had to admit, she was impressed by the advice Nick had been giving her about Elliot. He was right, if Elliot was really here in New York, trying to make amends with her then it was unlikely he would just walk out of her life again. It would be not be like him to even think of doing that, deep down Olivia knew that too. Olivia knew that she needed to talk with Elliot, to give him the chance to clear the air and this time, she needed to be the one to stay quiet and let him speak. She was almost certain that Elliot would have changed his number, the one she still had saved in her phone was not going to be connected or at least not going to be to him on the other end. Olivia had changed her phone at least 3 times since they were partners as her phones had either broken or simply needed an upgrade. But she'd always made sure that when transferring her contacts over, Elliot's number was saved in her contact list. This was due to a more nostalgic reason than actually needing to call the number. Although current situations would seem to be presenting themselves to say otherwise and she did need to call it.  
Olivia took a deep breath, trying to calm the nerves she was feeling. She deeply believed that he would have changed his number, she was going to call this and it would be disconnected. Even if the number was connected, Olivia was sure that her behaviour towards him the other, was going to be enough for him to be hurt and not want to talk to her at all. Olivia hoped that if the number was still the same and she did get to speak to Elliot then she would get to convince him to come back to the hospital and see her, she wanted to start over and make things right again.

Olivia found Elliot's number and hit dial on her phone. She placed the phone by her hear and focused on taking a couple of deep breaths, she was still feeling nervous. She could hear the line ringing. The fact that his number hadn't been disconnected surprised Olivia, she was now focused on whether Elliot was going to pick up or if she was going to have to leave a message. But if she had to leave a message, would she? What was she going to say at all if he did pick up? Olivia started to panic and quickly hit the end call button and placed her phone on the bedside table. _What am I so afraid of? Afraid of him saying no? Afraid he's not going to pick up?_ Olivia started to wonder. She really didn't understand where these nerves and terror towards what was happening, was actually coming from. Olivia tried the number again.

"Elliot Stabler" Elliot's voice was heard on the other end. Olivia froze. She couldn't quite believe that Elliot had actually picked up on the phone number she had called – he hadn't changed his number and he was here talking.  
"Hello?" Elliot tried again, he clearly didn't know it was supposedly her on the other end of the line.  
"Whoever this is, you have 3 seconds or I'm-" Olivia could tell that Elliot was getting frustrated now and knew she had to speak up.  
"Elliot, it's me" Olivia quickly responded.  
"Olivia?" Elliot asked. The tone in his voice clearly told Olivia that he was confused as to why she was calling. Had she really hurt him that much with her behaviour the other day?  
"Yeah"  
"You still have my number?" Elliot asked, he didn't believe that she had saved his contact number still to this day.  
"I never deleted it. Look El, I was just calling to ask you if you could possibly come back to the hospital and visit me? We really need to talk" Olivia asked, she was anxious whether Elliot would agree or not.  
"Are you going to let me talk this time?" Elliot asked, Olivia could tell that he was still offended by what had happened a couple of days ago.  
"Yes"  
"Ok then. I have plans this morning but I'll see if I can swing by this afternoon"  
"I'm looking forward to it"  
"Ok, I'll see you this-"  
"Oh, I've moved rooms…" Olivia interrupted, before continuing to provide Elliot with the exact room number that she was now in so he wouldn't get lost. She couldn't help but have a slight smile as she spoke with him on the phone and that surprised Olivia a little. She was nervous about how they would go at talking later but she was looking forward to seeing Elliot again. She would give him all the time he needed to talk when he came by, she was going to take a proactive approach to fixing things between them after her behaviour the other day and hopefully, they would work together to start mending the pain from the past.  
"I'll see you this afternoon, Olivia" Elliot farewelled his old partner.  
"Bye Elliot" Olivia farewelled before they both hung up the phone. Olivia leant back again on her bed and just stared up at the ceiling. She had time to herself now and she was going to think over everything that they needed to talk about before anyone else decided to visit.

* * *

After his phone call with Olivia, Elliot decided that it was time for him to go for a run. Elliot needed to have time to think things through and clear his head, which he knew he could do if he was running. When Elliot was still in Special Victims, he would run all the time, as a way to keep in shape and also process the day. He continued this even after he left the unit and was in Witness protection, although at those times it was mainly so he could think about Olivia and not feel bad towards the way things were ended. As Elliot started to run his old route, from back when he was still at Special Victims, he started to think about his call with Olivia. He couldn't believe that Olivia had kept his number. It appeared that she had changed her number as the number which had shown up on the phone when Elliot had picked up the call was not a number he recognised. But that also could be to the fact that he had deleted her number from his phone before he left and it was no longer engraved in his brain as he didn't have to recall it so often. Olivia's number had been too painful to keep with how things had ended and Elliot found himself facing numerous daily debates over calling her when he wasn't around. But Elliot knew that the minute he actually made the call, she wouldn't pick up or she would tell him that she never wanted to talk to him again. He would lose the hope that he'd once had. Elliot understood why he'd always thought Olivia would never want to speak to him again and it was entirely his fault. But the fact that she had kept his number and had been the one to call him, gave him hope for them. He had the hope that if he was going to go to the hospital again this afternoon or tomorrow, he would have a better discussion with Olivia. He had the hope that things would get better between them and whilst things may not be exactly what they were in the past, but they could start to form a better relationship heading into the future.

There were so many things that he really wanted to be able to tell Olivia, he wanted to have the chance to explain where he had been over the past couple of years and he wanted to explain how sorry he was. He wanted to prove to Olivia that he was here now, and he wasn't going anywhere. Elliot knew he would have to go back to North Carolina eventually to pack up his things, but he did intend to stay here in New York in the long term. Elliot intended to form a new life here in New York once again and maybe explore something more with Olivia if the chance arose. After his time away from Olivia, Eliot couldn't be sure that the feelings they might have once shared, were still there for Olivia but they were still there for him. There had not been a day when he was living the life of another person in North Carolina, that he didn't spend thinking about her. He had kept a picture of her in his wallet when he'd been able to resume his life as 'Elliot Stabler' and had kept it on his bedside table when he was still in Witness Protection.

Elliot knew that there had been feelings shared between them when they were working together, he'd felt them very strongly for Olivia and he'd thought about acting on them a couple of times. But he was married to Kathy back then and he would never have actually acted on the feelings whilst married to Kathy. He wanted to before he left though, his marriage was not getting any better with Kathy, he was fighting with Kathy a lot of the time and he felt generally happier whenever he was around Olivia. The only reason he kept Kathy with him when he was in Witness Protection was because above everything else, she was the mother to his children. People would likely know that if they knew him and thus Kathy was just as much in danger. However, it wasn't Kathy that he'd been praying for every night before he went to sleep, it was Olivia, he couldn't protect her himself, but he needed to believe that his faith would keep her safe.

The further he ran, the more Elliot thought about what it was that he wanted for the future. Instead of thinking about everything that he'd done wrong in the past, he wanted to focus on what had gone right and how to make his future brighter. He was certain that this future was in New York and he hoped that same future somehow involved Olivia, if not romantically then at least as a friend. He wasn't prepared to lose her completely when he was fighting so hard to get her back. He hoped that his future also contained his children either in North Carolina and with him visiting them or them coming to visit him in New York. He was thinking about Eli in particular, that little boy was almost 8 years old now and Elliot had managed to form a really strong and special bond with him over the past few years. Elliot really didn't want to ruin that by living in separate states. The older children may come and go as they pleased but Eli was at the age where he still really needed a dad. Elliot could already see himself spending a lot of time travelling to be with his son. _Things can only get better from here_ Elliot thought as he continued to run.

* * *

Olivia had just finished picking at her lunch when she heard a knock on her door. She looked up from her plate, hoping to see Elliot but instead saw something much better. Don had come by with Noah for a visit, she was finally able to see her son again.  
"Mommy!" Noah called as he started to wriggle, reaching for his mother.  
"Hold on just a minute Noah" Don warned as he rushed over to the bed, placing Noah down safely.  
"Grandpa said you got ouch, so I need be soft. Noah kiss better?" Noah asked and Olivia could already feel the tears welling up in her eyes over how sweet her little boy was.  
"I'll be ok my sweet boy, now give mommy a hug" Olivia asked as Noah carefully climbed up the bed and placed his arms out wide as they could go just to hug Olivia. Olivia engulfed Noah in her arms and placed her face on his head, she pressed a kiss into his hair and breathed in his familiar scent. There was not a single smell that he loved more in the world than the one of her little boy  
"I missed you so much" Olivia whispered and she smiled up at Don, who was watching the sweet moment between mother and son. Elliot may not be here, but she had her son with her right now and that was all that mattered.

"Mommy you miss stowy with Eddy an me" Noah spoke up.  
"I know, I'm sorry but did you bring the story now? Maybe we can finish it together?"  
"No Grandpa said we need leave Eddy at home because we don't wanna lose him. But we bought Milo, he's new and some din-saw"  
"Hmm well if Milo's new then I think we need to be introduced and maybe you can tell me all about your dinosaurs" Olivia said as she leant back on the bed and just enjoyed the time she had now with her son. Don was sitting in the armchair next to the bed and handed the small backpack to Noah who proceeded to get out his new toy dog, which had been a gift from Nick apparently and even came with the name. Olivia felt like she was on top of the world right now, she could not imagine needing anything else, spending time with her son was her perfect afternoon.

 _ **A/N: Thoughts? Let me know in your reviews.  
Until Next Time :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: So this chapter is a bit shorter than i would usually write but i had to cut it off earlier than usual to allow for the story to continue to flow and i reached a good point to end a chapter anyway. Also, I didn't have time to edit this chapter before posting it, so if there are mistakes then i apologise in advance.  
**_  
 _ **Side Note: For any of you lovely people who also read my one-shot book where I have a few different oneshots posted, just letting you know that I will be aiming to give my oneshots a bit of a refresh soon. I have posted all of them a while ago and i believe i can make them better now - so keep an eye out for that.**  
 **  
Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you all think in a review!**_

 **Chapter 7  
**  
Elliot didn't manage to get to the hospital in the afternoon like he had mentioned to Olivia that he might, he'd got caught up in a skype call with Eli and the twins before heading out with some old friends from the force for dinner. He had really enjoyed talking with his children again, he didn't realise how much he actually missed them until he was staring at a computer screen with their faces on it. Elliot had been honest about why he had rushed off to come back to New York and the fact that he didn't know when he was would be returning to North Carolina, but they could always come and visit him. Elizabeth, Richard and Eli all wished Olivia a speedy recovery, Eli only remembers her as the lady who helped him when he was born but that was the biggest news to the little boy. _"When I come visit you, can we meet this Olivia? I want to thank her for helping me be born"_ Eli had asked his father and of course Elliot didn't know what the future held between him and Olivia, but he was sure that the little boy would get the chance to meet his supposed hero. Elliot made a mental note to try and tell Olivia this when he saw her next. He planned to go back to the hospital that following afternoon after viewing the few apartments that he'd arranged to see. Elliot knew that he couldn't stay in Maureen's spare room forever, particularly when he planned to re-start his life here in New York. This meant that he needed to find an apartment of his own or somewhere else to live soon, which lead him to getting in contact with the real estate agent to set up a couple of viewings. However, these viewings would take him till approximately lunch time and then he planned on going to visit Olivia again, hopefully being able to properly talk things through.

Elliot knew that if he had somewhere more permanent to stay when he was in town, there was chance he would be able to get Eli out to visit him here and maybe convince the other children to come back as well. But Kathleen was fairly happy with her life now in North Carolina and the twins seemed to be doing well. However, if Elliot was going to be staying long term in New York he wanted somewhere that his children could come and visit when they wanted to. He didn't want to lose the strong relationship that he had formed with Eli and the other children when they were in witness protection. He was looking for a place with preferably 2 bedrooms but something a little bigger would also be nice if he could afford it. Elliot was planning on trying to get a job back on the force, in some way if that was possible. He didn't particularly want to go back to Special Victims, particularly if things with Olivia were working well, he didn't want to impose on her space. But he had an interest in either working Homicide or maybe at the academy. He'd got quite the career and could see himself working well in guiding the young officers who were going to be starting their careers. But his first focus was to find somewhere to live and then he would look at options for work at a later date.

* * *

Olivia's morning was very busy, filled with doctors' rounds, more scans and more blood tests. Her doctor had explained that all these tests were simply to check on her progress and to see if she was at risk of infections. If all of these tests and scans came back clear and positive, then Olivia would be set to go home in just a couple of days. However, she would still need to make sure to take things easy at home and would not be allowed to go back to work for at least 2 weeks and then back on light duties when she did go back. But Olivia was just glad to be getting out of this hospital, back to her own place and her own clothes, rather than this uncomfortable and unflattering hospital gown she had been required to wear. The only time she wasn't required to wear it was when she did physical therapy but as soon as that was over, it was back in the gown. Even though she would still be required to take things easy and rest when she was released, Olivia was glad that it would be back in her own bed, rather than here in this uncomfortable hospital bed with lumps in all the wrong places. But what Olivia would say she was most looking forward to was getting back to Noah and settling back to their usual routines. Being a mother was the most important thing to Olivia and something that she hadn't been able to do whilst she's been stuck here in the hospital. Olivia loved the time that she spent with Noah yesterday but hated when time came for him to leave. She also hated how Noah had clung to her for dear life when Don had started to make the motions that it was time for them to leave. He had cried out for her and tried reaching for her as Don carried him away, which made Olivia's heart break for her little boy and was glad that she would hopefully be home with him soon.

Lunch today was horrible, the salad was wilted and the wrap that she had been given honestly tasted like cardboard and was rather stale. Olivia was ready to get back to normal food soon – this hospital food was horrible and really discouraging to have to eat. There was nothing on the television that took Olivia's interest and so Olivia officially found herself feeling bored. She checked her phone for the 4th time in 5 minutes, she didn't have any missed calls or messages to attend to, she had nothing to do and didn't know when she would be getting another visitor. There weren't that many times that Olivia ever found herself feeling bored but when she did she hated it, being in hospital like this meant there were limited ways she could even entertain herself. Olivia just hoped that either she'd have physical therapy again soon or someone would come and visit.

* * *

Elliot stood outside the doorway to Olivia's room, just out of her eyesight, watching her in the room. He had been standing here for almost 5 minutes, just watching her. He smiled at how bored he could tell that she was feeling right now in that room. In all of the years that he'd known her, he could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen her bored and he knew how much Olivia hated being bored. Olivia was someone who always had something to do. But being stuck in the hospital like she was at the moment kind of limited her options and so Elliot knew Olivia was going to be a little bit frustrated. _Good thing I am here now_ Elliot thought as he made his way to the doorway and let Olivia know that he was here.

"Hey" Elliot greeted as he made his way into Olivia's hospital room and drawing her attention away from the television.  
"Hey yourself! You finally came" Olivia replied. Elliot was a little hurt by the tone of her voice just now that told him she didn't really think that he was actually going to come again but they had agreed that he would.  
"Of course I came, I told you that I would" Elliot responded, he may have not been here yesterday like he sadi, but he was here now. Olivia stayed quiet, she didn't want to come across as not understanding or anything as that simply wasn't the case. She had just been a little disappointed when he didn't show yesterday, at least he was here now.  
"So, have they given you any indication on when you can get out of here?" Elliot asked, wanting to know when Olivia would finally be getting out of this hospital and maybe they could meet somewhere with more options on things to do. He didn't mind the hospital but he just preferred somewhere that didn't have sick people or remind them how close she had been to dying just a matter of days ago.  
"If all the scans and everything that I had done this morning, then hopefully I'll be out of here in 2 days" Olivia explained with a slight smile at the thought of getting out of here.  
"Ready to get out of here?"  
"Ready to get home and back to my son. Not to mention much better food" Olivia replied, she was more than over the hospital food and the whole experience of the hospital.

The pair fell into an awkward silence, small talk between them was so much harder now than it used to be especially when they had so that they actually needed to properly talk about. Elliot just took the time to watch Olivia, not sure if he should be the first one to talk now. But Olivia was doing the exact same thing, trying to give Elliot the opportunity to be able to talk things through first, without her interrupting like she had done previously.  
"Elliot, I'm sorry for the way that I was towards you the other day. I was really rude and unfair to you" Olivia started to explain, she had been really out of line with him the other day and wanted to verbally explain her apology to him right now, better than she had over the phone.  
"You were upset and a bit shocked, I understand" Elliot replied but Olivia felt she had to explain more.  
"But I should not have been so rude towards you" Olivia explained and Elliot placed a hand on her leg in support. Initially, Elliot had been upset with her for not letting him speak but he really wasn't that upset over it anymore, he had an understanding over her situation now. Both Maureen and Don had given him a talking to and explanation of the situation to help him to understand why Olivia was being the way she had been and the world that he'd left behind.  
"It's ok, Olivia. There is so much that we have to talk about and I know that I hurt you with how I left but I promise you there was a reason for it and it wasn't anything to do with you" Elliot tried to comfort, this was their restart opportunity and he was sure that things between them would be so much better this time.

 _ **A/N: So they're at least in the same room right? At least they're kind of talking. Now this isn't going to be easy for either of the duo but there will be explanations made next chapter and i'm not sure how that is going to go for either of them. How do you think Olivia is going to react to what Elliot has to say? More explanations about Elliot's time away will also be made next chapter.**_

 _ **Please leave me a review on what you thought of this chapter, they really help me out and i love to read them. I love reading what you all think about the chapter and what is going to happen next. I am also open to any feedback you have regarding my writing itself, as a writer the best way to get better is by feedback - so leave me a review and let me know.  
**_ _ **Until Next Time ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: So I've rewritten this chapter like 4 times over the past week, trying to get it right for all of you. It still doesn't sit quite right with me but I thought all of you lovely readers deserved an update. Life is a little crazy at the moment with working so much, which is why updates are a little sporatic but thanks for sticking with me. Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews ;)**_

 **Chapter 8**

There was so much Elliot wanted to say, so much he felt he needed to get out and make sure Olivia heard, so they could start to move forward. He could feel that her wall was still up towards him and he knew that he only had himself to blame for that, she didn't trust him anymore and he needed to earn that back. Elliot had completely cut her out of his life and then recently reappeared, he knew Olivia didn't feel like she could trust him or that she knew him anymore and thus her was up. But Elliot wanted to explain the reasons behind his actions to her, why everything happened the way it did. He wanted to make sure she could see that it wasn't in anyway because of something she did, she was in no way the reason he left. Elliot just hoped that Olivia would listen to him this time. Elliot wasn't expecting for everything to instantly go back to the way it was, for them to be best friends again or anything more. He expected to explain the reasons behind his disappearance and then maybe they could work on rebuilding the trust again and rebuilding their friendship. Above all else, that was what he really wanted – he wanted them to be friends again and for them to have a second chance.

"Elliot…Why'd you leave? Olivia asked after she'd grown tired from sitting in silence again. She felt there was this massive hurdle which they needed to get over before any moving forward could occur. Until they did this, the small talk they were both trying to achieve would be awkward. They couldn't keep skirting around the issue any longer, it was all Olivia thought about now Elliot had returned. Olivia didn't want to know what his plans were now that he was back, she wanted to know what the reasons behind his disappearance were and why he caused her so much pain.  
"I didn't have a choice" Elliot responded, not completely confident that he knew the best way to handle their current situation.  
"After the shooting, you walked out of the doors and I never saw you again. I called, I texted, I even turned up at your house only to find out you'd sold it" Olivia explained, Elliot could hear the pain which was in her voice right now.  
"I know…I saw every text you sent me and believe me, I wanted to pick up every call you made to my number but I just couldn't. You really have no idea how many times I just wanted to call you back"  
"But you didn't"  
"No, I couldn't and believe me there is a reason for that but it's a complicated story. Do you remember the narcotics case which we accidentally uncovered when working undercover on the Annette Fox case? Well the leader of that gang, Anton Rodriguez found out who I was and then placed a hit on my head. It was a large hit and there was a threat not only to me but to my family as well" Elliot explained, pausing to see the concern written on Olivia's face. He could tell that this was not exactly what she had been expecting to hear.

"So, the narcotics team was able to pass on the information to Cragen and whilst it was made to look like I 'retired' from the force and disappeared from everyone, I was really in witness protection. It wasn't my choice to leave, especially not to leave you. But Anton's dead now, he died about a year ago and the feds believe that the hit has been removed from my head along with my family's heads. So we've been able to resurface into society and not be known as 'the Baker family' anymore" Elliot finished explained, he hadn't gone into great detail about his life the past couple of years but he had gone enough into detail now that Olivia should know he didn't leave her.  
"Wow"  
"Yeah, I never would have left if I actually had a choice in the matter and wasn't in grave danger. But I want you to know that I saw every one of your texts and calls before my phone was taken. I wanted to pick up or text you back but every time I was told against it. It was simply too risky, I couldn't get in contact and let you know what was happening in case Anton was monitoring you as well. I couldn't have the risk that he might go after you to get to me" Elliot placed his hand softly over Olivia's where it rested on the side of the bed. He wanted to make sure that she knew, he was trying to do this to protect her, not to harm her. Olivia's brain felt like it was going a mile a minute at the moment, she had so much to think about and didn't know what to say. Elliot had confessed to her that he didn't leave by choice or even retire from the force like everyone had said, he left to go into witness protection, his retirement was a lie to keep him safe.  
"So, you didn't sell your house in Queens?" Olivia clarified.  
"oh no, we really did sell the house but not when we left. We rented it out first and then when Kathy and I got divorced, we sold the house and simply split the money" Elliot explained. _Divorced? When did he get divorced?_ Olivia thought to herself.  
"You got divorced?" Olivia asked, a little shocked initially by this confession. Kathy and Elliot had still be married when they entered Witness Protection but they weren't anymore?"  
"Kathy and I got a divorce about 2 years ago. At the moment she's still living under the alias of Simone Baker in North Carolina but she's really happy" Elliot continued to explain, and Olivia just went quiet. Elliot could tell that she was processing everything he was telling her. He didn't want to overload her right now though, so he didn't want to talk about all of this for too much longer.  
"Eli wants to meet you when he comes to New York though, you're kind of a super hero to him, seeing as you helped his birth and everything" Elliot continued and Olivia couldn't help but to laugh, she was far from an actual superhero.  
"I'm no superhero" Olivia replied.  
"I disagree with that one right there, most of my kid think you're a super hero and I do too. Badass Benson to the rescue" Elliot smiled, Olivia just rolled her eyes at him. He was the same Elliot she'd known all the years ago.

"So Kathy's living under the alias but what about you? Are you going back to-"  
"No, well not properly anyway. I'll have to go back to grab my things properly when I've found a place here in New York but no, now that I can be 'Elliot Stabler' again and live in New York, I'm not going anywhere"  
"But your kids?"  
"Maureen is here in New York, I skyped with the others yesterday afternoon and gave them an update on my situation, which is why I couldn't come see you yesterday. I told the kids that my life is in New York, I had missed it the entire time in North Carolina and now that I can have it back, I don't want to leave" Elliot explained and saw Olivia give him a small smile.  
"I like the sound of that" Olivia smiled. They were talking and this was a start, things were far from ok for them and there was still so much that they properly needed to talk about but this was a start and both were happy with that. There was no rush to go through everything today but they had made good progress with what they had spoken about.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia spent over an hour talking things through, they didn't cover everything which they needed to but they had covered the main thing, Elliot's departure and return. Olivia felt more comfortable towards him but still felt more comfortable with her walls up towards him as there was a lot of her past that she couldn't tell him yet. She felt guarded towards him and his return, even though he'd spent time trying to reassure her that he wasn't going to leave again. Olivia believed him that he was here for good but she still wasn't sure about everything. Elliot had seen her getting tired and knew it was time to leave but he would be back soon to spend more time with Olivia. They were taking things slowly but Olivia was glad that Elliot was back now. When Olivia managed to get out of the hospital, they would meet up somewhere outside, and spend more time talking but also so Elliot could meet her son. Olivia had explained everything regarding Noah very proudly and Elliot was so glad that Olivia was finally a mother and wanted to meet her little boy properly. He had seen a picture of him but that was different to meeting the little boy. The time for them to meet would come soon though and Elliot couldn't wait to see Olivia as a mother properly.

Elliot had given Olivia an update on all his children and what they are up to, after mentioning Eli briefly earlier. Olivia was really glad that they were all doing so well and she remembered him mentioning something about them to him when she was in the coma but was grateful that he explained it all again. Olivia could tell how proud of all of them Elliot was, even with the situation of going into witness protection, he had been able to be a good father to all of them and was now spending more time with Maureen, making up for the time that they had apart. Olivia hadn't been surprised that Elliot had been worried about leaving Maureen behind when they all went away, she also wasn't surprised that he had hired a PI to make sure she was safe whilst they were all gone. He was fiercely protective and he couldn't be around for his oldest daughter, so he had to use other methods to look out for her.  
The pair never discussed them over their time together today, they were more focused on their pasts and everything that had happened. Elliot hadn't mentioned how he had been praying for her in the time he was gone and how he had kept her photo with him all the time he was gone, It wasn't the time for that kind of conversation and Elliot couldn't be sure how things even were between them at the moment. They were talking, they had enjoyed spending time together this afternoon but it was not a time for them to be discussing themselves and what they may have had together in the past. Elliot wanted to bring this up to Olivia at some stage, he wasn't entirely sure when that would be but it wasn't at the moment that was for sure. Things had made a start, they had a long way to go but they had made a start and that was everything, to Elliot in particular.

* * *

 **O: You were right, Elliot did have a story behind his departure and it was one I needed to hear. How's my little boy?** Olivia texted to Don as she finished up her horrible hospital food dinner. She wanted to let Don know that they had talked and also check in on Noah considering he'd been really upset leaving yesterday and she missed him. Olivia smiled when she opened the response message and saw a picture of her little boy sitting in the high chair with what looked like pasta sauce smeared all over his face.  
 **D: You could say someone enjoyed their dinner? Noah's fine, missing mommy but Amanda was here for a bit earlier today and so the female contact helped. How did the talk with Elliot go? Calmer this time?** Don responded and Olivia couldn't help but laugh a little, Don knew them so well and knew what they were like.  
 **O: We discussed his departure and the reasoning behind it, whilst it still is a painful memory with how he left, I now know the exact reasoning and that he was protecting himself and his family** Olivia replied thinking over the conversation which had been had today.  
 **D: He did what he needed to do at the time to protect himself and his family. I can tell that his departure hurt you but I can tell that it also really hurt him. I'm glad that you two talked today and that things are starting to work out for you both, it's good to see Elliot back** Don replied and Olivia had to agree, whilst she had been mad initially at his return, she was glad he was back and that they were now talking. They had a long road to continue to make things better but they had made a start today and she was prepared to do more in the near future.  
 **O: It is. I'm glad he's back** Olivia replied before turning her attention away from the phone and to the television, not that there was really anything on it.

 _ **A/N: So they've finally started to talk? There is more that needs to be said between these pair and believe me in good time it will all come out. But I think they've made progress on it all. What was your favourite part of the chapter?**_

 _ **In the next chapter, we check in with some of the other squad and see how Olivia finds life outside of the hospital. But will there be more time for talking between Elliot and Olivia? I don't know, i guess you'll have to wait to find out. Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews, i love to read them and they are always so enjoyable to read. Until Next Time ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A week later, Olivia was home. She was finally back in her own apartment with Noah and they were settling into everything together again. Olivia had been home about 3 days now and things were going well, she had been resting and taking everything easy. But she had also been enjoying this extra time with Noah now considering that she wasn't working all hours. They were having lazy mornings at the apartment and then spending time down at the park near their apartment in the afternoon, feeding the ducks and playing on the playground. Noah especially loved the swings, he would often spend the entire time they were on the playground, just on the swings with Olivia pushing him gently. Don had been around a couple of times to check on them and Olivia had spent a lot of time talking with him about everything. She was still required to attend physical therapy twice a week to continue to improve her movement in her torso and her strength after the damage of the bullet. However, she was making more and more progress with every session and her physical therapist didn't seem to think there were going to be too many more sessions required. Olivia had put the reason behind her progress down to the fact that she had a very active young son and had spent a lot of time playing with him.

Olivia hadn't seen Elliot since she left the hospital, he'd come to visit a couple more times in the days she'd had remaining at the hospital, but since she'd been released, she'd not seen him. Olivia didn't know if Don or someone else had said something to get him to stay away or if it was just Elliot giving her time and space to settle back into home. But Olivia had really enjoyed the time they had been spending together recently and it felt weird not to have him around now.

 **O: Hey Elliot, I'm home from the hospital now. I've not seen you in a while though? How is the house hunt going? You mentioned last time we talked that you were searching for a new apartment in New York. Would you like to catch up soon?** Olivia typed out the text and sent it to Elliot whilst Noah was having his nap. Things between them weren't back to the way they used to be yet, there was still a lot they needed to talk about. But Olivia wanted to spend more time with Elliot and she wanted things between them to continue to mend. She found herself enjoying his company now that he was back, and she was touched that he made an effort to see her whenever he could after their first talk, whilst she was still in hospital. But Olivia was at home again now, she hadn't gone back to work yet but Elliot seemingly has backed off from her now. She missed his company and Olivia couldn't lie, part of her wanted him to meet her son. Olivia was due to take Noah to the park again this afternoon and if Elliot was around, she thought of inviting him to come with them. Obviously though, the decision would be down to whether Elliot actually responded to her text before they went.

* * *

Elliot felt horrible, he felt like he was being a bad friend. He'd seen the text from Olivia a short time ago and felt guilty that he'd not kept her in the loop with what he'd been doing. He knew that she'd been released from the hospital and he'd not seen or talked to her since she'd been in hospital, he'd just been so busy. Elliot wanted to give Olivia time to settle in at home again and get everything that she needed to, organised. He had been meaning to get in contact with her again soon, to see if they could catch up again and talk or at least hang out. He knew that she had a son but part of Elliot really wanted to meet the little boy and learn about him. If Olivia had a son then there had to have been another man in her life at some stage and may still be one. But if there was still one on the scene, then surely he would have been at the hospital with Olivia, like he had been.  
However, Elliot was currently back in North Carolina, dealing with a few family related issues as well as trying to organise for his things to be sent through to New York. He'd managed to find a nice 2-bedroom apartment that was perfect for him both by himself and when his children came to visit. It had the rent that he could afford, even before he managed to find another job to support himself. The 2-bedroom apartment was perfect, Eli would be able to have his own bedroom for when he came to stay and the little boy had been very excited when Elliot told him.

Instead of returning Olivia's text, Elliot thought it was more appropriate for him to just call her, there was so much he wanted to say. Elliot wanted to properly talk with her and part of him was itching to hear the sound of her voice. It'd been under a week since he'd seen her last and yet he had missed the little way that the tone in her voice changes depending what they were talking about. Clearly, Elliot was in no way over Olivia and all her little mannerisms. Elliot held the phone to his ear, listened to the ringing tone and waited anxiously to hear her pick up.  
"Hello?" Olivia greeted, clearly she'd not looked at the caller ID before picking up the phone and therefore didn't know that it was him.  
"Hey Olivia, it's Elliot" He greeted.  
"Hey, how are you?" Olivia asked, Elliot couldn't help but smile into the phone as he listened to her.  
"I'm good thanks, I got your text but figured it was easier to call you back. How is everything going at home?" Elliot asked, interested in checking in and see how she had been settling into home.  
"Things are going well, Noah and I are mostly settled back into our normal routines now. Well, except for my work side of things. How was the house hunting?" Olivia asked.

"It was really good, I managed to find a nice 2-bedroom apartment within my price range so it'll be good when Eli can come to New York as well as the other kids"  
"That's great!"  
"I move in next week and when that's all done, I'll have you over and give you an official tour" Elliot explained.  
"That sounds perfect. What are you up to today? Noah and I were going to head to the park for a little bit later, if you wanted to come too?" Olivia asked which made Elliot suddenly annoyed by the fact that he wasn't in New York right now. He would have loved to go to the park this afternoon with Olivia and meet Noah for the first time.  
"I can't…" Elliot started.  
"That's ok, I thought you'd be busy, next time" Olivia interrupted but that wasn't at all why Elliot was turning her down.

"No Liv, if I was in New York right now then there is nothing more I'd love than to come and spend time with you and actually meet your lovely little boy. But I'm currently back in North Carolina, organising my stuff for New York. You know how I mentioned I'd have to come back at some stage? Well that's why I've not come to see you or even made contact" Elliot explained.  
"Oh, that's ok. How long are you in North Carolina for?"  
"I have a flight back in a week…right before I move to my new apartment"  
"Right, well…I guess I'll see you when you get back" Olivia explained, trying to hide her slight disappointment at the fact that Elliot wasn't around today.  
"Text me or call me before then though? I'd really like to still be able to speak with you" Elliot asked, Olivia wasn't completely sure how she felt about this. She didn't want to be intruding on family time whilst Elliot was back in North Carolina. She wasn't completely sure where everyone stood now on the fact that Elliot was in contact with her again and Olivia really didn't want to be in the way.  
"You're with your family Elliot, I'll see you when you get back. Enjoy your time with your kids" Olivia concluded, she could feel through the line that Elliot wasn't too thrilled with that.  
"You're family too Liv, even if we've not been properly talking for ages. The kids all love you…Please don't just cut contact till I'm back, I'd hate to lose the progress we've made by me being away"  
"Alright, I'll try to contact you when I have interesting things to say. But please, go and enjoy your time still in North Carolina" Olivia gave in, she knew there was no way around the issue. Elliot agreed and the pair concluded the phone call.

Elliot continued to stare at the phone for several minutes after ending the call. He felt horrible about not being there and able to spend time with Olivia today, but he had come back to North Carolina to grab his things to properly move back to New York. However there was one small progress that they had made during the call, he had actually called her 'Liv' several times and for once she'd not told him off for doing so. They were making progress and things were on the improve. He only wished that he could be back in New York right in this moment and spending the afternoon with her. Not here in North Carolina and spending the afternoon with his ex-wife, Kathy in serious discussions about the custody of Eli for the next little while.

* * *

Finn was really enjoying seemingly being in charge of special victims unit at the moment whilst Olivia was on sick leave. He didn't have a particular aim to take her job as Lieutenant or even be the head of special victims one day but he enjoyed this time now. He'd spoken with Olivia this morning to check in on a few cases they were working on as well as see how she was going but he had the majority of things under control. It would still be a couple of weeks before Olivia was ready to come back to work and there was really no rush for her to do so, and so there was still more time where Finn would have to hold down the fort. So it was just as well that he really enjoyed working with the team that he did. They had been working on a case lately which involved a young single mother being beaten, nearly to death but a home invader and the daughter being sexually assaulted. Kacey Anderson, was 10 and had been attacked whilst simply sitting in her bedroom, working on her homework whilst her mother was fighting for life in the next room.

Amanda had been working closely with Kacey to get a victims statement and trying to get her to open up but it wasn't working. The only true person who could help this victim, was currently hauled up at home on sick leave, the squad needed Olivia Benson to come back to work. But Finn wasn't sure that they could manage to get her here as if they got Olivia back, she'd become involved in the case and then want to work it. But all the authorities had stated that she was to be on sick leave for at least 2 weeks and then its strict desk duty. They couldn't go against that but they didn't see another way forward with this victim at the moment and they needed Kacey to be able to get some kind of a proper lead on the suspect as there was no DNA. The perp was clearly experienced in this as he'd left no fingerprints or anything anywhere at the scene either. Kacey's mother was currently in a coma as a result of the beating and Kacey just wouldn't leave her side or even talk to anyone. But things would likely not improve for her mother in the immediate future and they really needed to get on this case to be able to help Kacey get justice. But for that to happen, Finn was going to have to work out a way to get Olivia back here, helping the victim but not working the case. In a way, this was one of the cases that really proved why he was earning the increase in pay. This was going to be a case where Finn clearly proved why Olivia had chosen him to be her number 2, it wasn't just because of friendship.

 _ **A/N: So here we are at the end of another chapter, there is small progress seemingly made between our favourite pair within every chapter. It's slow moving progress but it is exactly how everything plays out in my head and how i feel that it would play out if it were ever to be in the real show. There has been so much time apart for the pair, i don't think they would just instantly fall together, but the progress they are making is important. Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews and where you think things are going to go next?**_

 _ **My work schedule is kind of crazy at the moment and so i'm trying to write whenever i can but there is a bit of time between updates. However, I also have a new story in the works...one that i was up super late the other night writing as the ideas wouldn't let me sleep. However, i'm lacking a title and so once the title comes to me, i will post the first chapter for that and write it as well as this one.  
**_ _ **Anyway, leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter :)  
** **Until Next Time ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: So this chapter is way way way way over due! I apologise for such a long delay between chapters but life kind of got a little crazy, particularly what has been my life the past couple of weeks. But I promise you even with how crazy things were, i was writing and spent numerous hours writing. I have written a couple of chapters ahead of this one and am in the process of editing them, so hopefully there won't be so much of a delay between chapters. But without further ado, i hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think at the end?**_

 **Chapter 10**

Elliot was currently sitting at a local diner, having dinner with Richard and Elizabeth. He'd arranged to meet up with all of his older children for burgers on a night during the week he was in town, when they were all free. However, Kathleen had a late class tonight and then was spending time with her boyfriend, so she had to pass but Elliot was glad Elizabeth and Richard could come. Tomorrow, he would be spending the day with Eli and doing everything that the little boy wanted to do, starting with practicing for his baseball try out next week. It was currently the beginning of may, baseball season would be starting very soon and Eli really wanted to be selected for the team and be the best on the team. But he knew that he would need his father's help and thus that was what he wanted to do with Elliot on their day together tomorrow. Elliot was going to help Eli with some of his baseball skills so hopefully he would make the team, then if he was on the team then Elliot knew he would have to come back for a game. Elliot knew that tomorrow he was going to have to try and explain to Eli how he wouldn't be able to make the games every weekend, but he was definitely going to make the effort to be there for a few. The twins however, knew about Olivia and knew the reasons for Elliot's sudden departure from them all about a week ago. However they didn't expect to see their dad back again quite so soon but knew that even though he was back, he wouldn't be staying for long.

"So dad, have you found a place to live in New York yet or are you still couch surfing at Mo's?" Elizabeth asked, she was not one to particularly skirt around an issue, and she was known to be rather abrupt in the way she got things across from time to time.  
"Yes actually, I've found an apartment in upper manhattan that is what I was looking for. I move in next week, it has 2 bedrooms, so you guys can have somewhere to stay when you come and visit" Elliot explained, just as the waitress brought over their burgers.  
"You're not moving in with Olivia then?" Richard clarified and Elliot almost choke don his food, there were times that he really did forget how direct his children could be. But there was definitely no change of him moving in with Olivia, at least not yet anyway. They had not seen each other for several years and they had a lot of ground to try and make up before there was really any chance they could explore something more.  
"Um no, Olivia and I are really only just becoming friends again and it's hardly appropriate for me to move in with her just because were trying to re-establish our friendship. So, I needed to get somewhere of my own to live" Elliot explained.  
"You're just becoming friends? That's a lie. Dad you spent more time with her when you were working at SVU then you did with either mom or us. How are you not already friends?" Elizabeth asked, seeking some form of clarification over this whole situation. Elizabeth had seen first-hand how close Elliot and Olivia had been when they were working together and she knew that her dad and flown back to New York just for Olivia, she really didn't understand how they were now 'becoming friends' when they had been so close before.

"It…It's complicated honey. When we had to leave New York, it was a situation where I didn't tell Olivia, I didn't even say goodbye. She thought I had died or was shutting her out of my life and thus until I went to see her in the hospital, we'd not seen each other for a long time"  
"You love her though don't you? You're moving to New York to try and fix things with her…so you love her still" Elizabeth stated and Elliot looked down at his plate. Was he really prepared to admit that he still had feelings for Olivia to his children when he wasn't even sure if Olivia would feel the same towards him.  
"I…I do, I always have but I never once did anything against your mother. Part of me will always love your mother as she has given me the most wonderful children"  
"Does she love you?" Richard asked, taking a sip from his soda and looking at his father with interest. Richard quite liked Olivia, he'd always thought she was incredibly attractive and very nice. He'd been harsh towards her when his dad worked with Olivia because he was convinced they were cheating on his mother. But Richard knows that his mom has now moved on and would like it to be time for his dad to do the same, with someone whom he clearly cares so deeply about.

"I…I don't know. It's very complicated"  
"Dad, you kept her photo with you the entire time we've been here – it was beside your bed almost every night and we could tell something was going on with you and mom. You weren't right before we had to leave New York and thank you for trying but Mom's moved on now, she's happy and it's time for you to be the same. So you need to fight for Olivia, make things better between the two of you" Richard explained and Elliot was almost shocked with how wise his eldest son was becoming. Richard was someone who had always thought that there was more going on between Elliot and Olivia, so the fact that he was now, in a way giving his blessing for Elliot to pursue something like this, was a huge gesture that meant a lot to Elliot. He wasn't going to give up on Olivia, he was going to try his hardest to make something work between them – but he would never force what wasn't meant to be.

* * *

Noah was sitting on the floor of the living room, playing with his toy dinosaurs whilst Olivia watched cautiously on. They had been very busy today so it was nice to just relax a little. They had spent time at the precinct, with Finn and the others as even though Olivia was technically on leave, she had gone in just to grab some files that she was sure needed her attention and to check in with everyone. Fin was holding down the squad rather well and Olivia felt very comfortable leaving everything in his hands. They had recently solved the latest case they were working on and now it was just with Barba to go to court but things were pretty much lined up to send the perp away for a very long time. After the precinct, they had gone for lunch with Don and spent more time at the park with the ducks.

Don had asked Olivia a lot about how things were going with Elliot and she hadn't had much to really say because she didn't completely know. She had seen him a couple of times when she was in the hospital, but he had been away since she was released. They had spoken or texted over the phone a couple of times and it sounded like he was having a really great time in North Carolina again but she had to admit she missed him. It was a weird feeling when he'd been out of her life for so long and then now that he's come back, they've only seen each other a couple of times and she was missing him. Olivia really didn't know where all these emotions were coming from. Elliot had broken her heart into a million pieces with the way that he left but at least now she understood why that was in the first place. Don had tried to offer advice and giving him time, taking things slow and Olivia agreed that was a good idea. She wanted Elliot back in her life, she wanted to be spending more time with him but she was hesitant about it because she felt like she couldn't be sure that he'd even stay. She knew the next step for them in spending time together would be introducing Noah to Elliot but then that would open up the whole discussion about where he'd come from and if there was a dad on the scene. Olivia knew that Elliot would be very interested in the whole situation. But she also knew that she wanted Noah to get to get to know Elliot, she wanted there to be more male influences in her son's life because that was one thing that she couldn't be for him. She did often fulfill the role of a mom and a dad but as he gets older there are going to be things that she can't help him with or explain because she's not a male. However Olivia felt like she had to make sure that Elliot was going to be sticking around before she let Noah start to get attached to him. Just like she had her personal wall up towards him, Olivia had a wall up to protect Noah from Elliot if eh wasn't going to be around.

 _He's got an apartment here_ Olivia thought as she continued to think about the discussion between herself and Don in regards to Elliot and Noah. Elliot had told her over the phone the other day that he had an apartment here in New York now and that was a clear sign he planned to stick around. _It's a temporary home, he's going back to North Carolina at some stage_ Olivia's conscience kicked in, keeping things realistic but causing Olivia to doubt the intentions of Elliot. She knew that just because he now had an apartment, there was no proper sign that he wouldn't move back to North Carolina. He could be planning to be here to make sure that she properly recovers and then simply head back to North Carolina. _But if he was going to go back to North Carolina eventually, he wouldn't be there now grabbing his things to move into the new place_ Olivia debated again, she could easily feel the two sides of the situation going over and over in her head as she tried to process things through. There was really nothing at the moment though that she could do as Elliot was away and she didn't want to discuss this over the phone nor did she feel like it was particularly her place at the moment. But she knew she should just focus on spending more time with him, introducing Elliot to Noah and taking things a day at a time. The events of the future would lay out the exact way that they are supposed to when they are supposed to and there is really not point in trying to make things any different, just take it all as it comes.

* * *

 **E; Hey, how's it going? I'm sitting at the airport, waiting for my flight back to New York and wanted to check in.** Elliot texted, hoping that Olivia would see his message and decide to respond. He'd spoken to her last a couple of days ago when he'd called her simply to talk. She'd told him all about her adventures at the park with Noah and dinner with Don, he'd warned her about over doing things and she denied it. However, he could tell something with her had been off over the phone, she seemed a little closed off and he wondered what was going on. Elliot hadn't brought it up over the phone though as he didn't want to overstep the boundaries, when they had made so much progress recently.  
 **O: Hey yourself, I'm good. Currently sitting watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse with Noah as it's raining and we can't go to the park. How are you? How was your time with the kids?** Olivia replied and Elliot smiled, he knew that she would be a little disappointed not to go out but part of him was glad for that considering that she was still supposed to be taking it easy.  
 **E: It was nice, both the twins send their regards and hope you're better soon.  
O: That's nice. What time does your flight get in? **Olivia asked, Elliot knew she was trying to change the topic a little off her and on to him.

 **E: About 7pm tonight, so should be home around 8-8:30ish** Elliot responded, he honestly wasn't sure what Olivia might be getting at here, whether this was just pleasant conversation or something else. He figured that at that time of night, Olivia would likely be home and Noah would likely be in bed. So he wasn't sure exactly she would be up to going out somewhere else, but if she were to invite him somewhere else then she certainly wouldn't say no.  
 **O: Not too late then, that is good. Would you like to come to the park with Noah and I tomorrow if it's not raining again?** Olivia texted and Elliot smiled, she was here offering him time to get together.  
 **E: That sounds wonderful, I'd love to. But how about if it does end up raining, we could meet up for coffee? I happen to know a great café that I used to take the twins to when they were younger which was very child friendly** Elliot suggested, he wasn't sure what the weather in New York was going to be doing tomorrow but if it did end up raining he still wanted an opportunity to catch up with Olivia again.  
 **O: Great! I'll text you in the morning to confirm what time and where but I'm glad you can come. Now have a safe flight and text me when you land, just so I know you got back ok** Olivia responded, Elliot couldn't help but smile at the phone, clearly she was here caring for his safety and travels just as much as he cares for her.  
 **E: Will do, enjoy Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and the evening with Noah…I look forward to meeting him soon** Elliot replied the final time before placing his phone down again, he was really looking forward to tomorrow now. There had been so much which had happened in his time away from New York and if he was honest, he just wanted his friend to be able to tell this all to. So, he was rather glad to be getting back to New York tonight and seeing Olivia tomorrow.

 _ **A/N: Thoughts? Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews? :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia had a rough night with Noah, she couldn't pinpoint why he was so unsettled but Noah had hardly slept through the night which meant neither had Olivia. Part of her wanted to cancel on the park today, stay home and hopefully get more sleep but she knew that if Noah was hopefully going to sleep tonight then he needed to get outside and play. Olivia on the other hand needed time to meet up with Elliot, discuss what his time in North Carolina had been like this trip and then Olivia was honestly planning on making a trip into the precinct to grab a few things. She was ready to go back to work but her doctor required her to have another week off from work, however he didn't say anything against her doing work at home. Olivia didn't like the fact that she found herself now with nothing to do, and wanted to take some of the slack from the rest of the squad. She didn't have physical therapy now and her wound was almost completely healed, she would be going back to work hopefully next week but be on desk duty. However, that wasn't different to what she would be doing at home if she brought the files home with her instead. Olivia just wanted something to do as she wasn't used to having all the spare time at the moment, she was running out of ideas with how to fill this time.

Olivia was looking forward to meeting up with Elliot soon, she enjoyed the fact that they were reconnecting again so well. But she did have to admit that she felt a little nervous about introducing Noah to Elliot. That little boy was the biggest change in her life since she had been partners with Elliot, except for Lewis. But Olivia wasn't even going to think about Lewis right now, he was in the past and he didn't deserve any attention from her. Olivia was sure that Elliot had to have seen Noah at the hospital last week. Noah was hard to miss when he's in a room, he craves all the attention when he's in a good mood. She knew that if either of the pair would have an issue then it would be Noah, he can be a little funny around people he doesn't know when he wants to be. Noah didn't know Elliot at the moment but Olivia hoped that maybe the pair would become close over time. Elliot was great with children; he did have 5 of his own and Olivia knew that there would really be no issue for Elliot.

* * *

Elliot had been for an early morning run as he couldn't sleep and then he made a brief start on his unpacking. The large furniture that he had brought over from North Carolina would be arriving later this morning but Elliot wanted to be one to get an early start on his unpacking with assigning stuff to each room. He knew that his plans to catch up with Olivia would now have to be in the afternoon so that he could be around for when his furniture arrived. But it was almost 10am by the time that he started on the small furniture and he had yet to actually hear from Olivia, so the afternoon might work better for them as well. Elliot was honestly feeling a little excited about everything that he had to do today, he wasn't the most organised person but he did like the thought of setting up his own apartment again and re-starting his life in New York.

Richard had joked, whilst Elliot was in North Carolina, that he was going to be setting up a 'bachelor pad' and that Elliot would 'be having ladies over all the time to party it up'. Elliot had just laughed off the comments that the younger boy made as that simply wasn't going to be the case at all. Elliot didn't even intend to date, at least not unless the way things were going with Olivia decided to progress romantically in anyway. Elliot was too old to be going out on first dates and trying to find something special but ultimately getting hurt time and time again. Besides, if he was honest then Elliot's heart had already been taken by someone, someone who had claimed it over a decade ago and he was sure that he'd never love anyone else in their place. Elliot could only hope that she still loved him to or that she would open up her heart to loving him soon.

 **O: Hey Elliot, hope you're morning is going well. Did you still want to come to the park with Noah and I later today? We were looking at going this afternoon if you're still interested?** Olivia texted, just as Elliot had seen the last of his movers out the door. He was feeling very hot and sweaty at the moment but he was still very keen to go out with Olivia and Noah later. He would clearly need a shower before that but if they were interested in going this afternoon that would give plenty of time.  
 **E: Yes. I was actually going to call you shortly to see if that was still going to happen** Elliot responded.  
 **O: Sorry, this mornign has been a little bit crazy. But Noah is down for his nap at the moment. So, what about we say about 2pm? At Dally Park?** Olivia texted. 2pm would be perfect, Elliot could get some lunch and take a shower to freshen up before heading out.  
 **E: Don't Apologise, it's perfectly fine. 2pm works well, I'll see you then :)**  
 **O: Looking forward to it!**

* * *

A few hours later, Olivia was crouched down next to the stroller with Noah, feeding the ducks. Olivia had left him in the stroller as she really didn't trust him by the water. Noah was still able to see the ducks like he wanted to and was able to throw the bread into the water, or at least the bread that he wasn't eating instead. Elliot was on his way and Olivia had shared their current location with him on her phone, so that when he got to the park they would be easy to find. Noah had perked up after his nap and so hopefully he would be pleasant towards Elliot.  
"Momma duckies" Noah exclaimed as he pointed out towards the ducks and Olivia just smiled. Her little boy really did love his animals.  
"That's right sweet boy" Olivia replied as they continued to watch the feathered friends swim about. Olivia looked away from the water, back at the park and spotted Elliot from a distance, walking towards them. He gave them a wave and Olivia smiled slightly as she returned the wave and stood up to greet him.

"Hey" Elliot greeted as he approached the pair.  
"Hey, glad you could make it" Olivia responded.  
"Thanks for the invite" Elliot responded as he stood next to Olivia and looked out at the pond. Olivia didn't know what to say next to how to introduce Elliot and Noah. Thankfully Noah decided to make his presence known all on his own.  
"Momma more bread!" Noah called out, clearly struggling to try and get out of the stroller.  
"Noah, you need to remember your manners but we don't have more bread honey. I think the ducks have had enough bread now though and I have someone here to meet you"  
"Duckies!" Noah continued to protest and Olivia just shook her head, she should have known that he would difficult now.  
"no, Noah we can still look but we have nothing else to feed them. We could go to the playground though? Would you like that? I also have a friend here to meet you" Olivia tried to compromise with the little boy as she tried to calm the little boy down in the stroller.  
"Who?" Noah asked.  
"Well he's a friend of mine who I haven't seen in a long time as he had to go away but he's really nice and I think you'll like him. Now do you want to meet him? Olivia continued and Noah nodded. Olivia gave Elliot a signal to come around the pram to where Noah could see him and Elliot knelt down to the height of the pram in perfect sight of Noah.

"Noah, this is my friend Elliot. Can you say hi?" Olivia asked, trying to introduce the pair successfully.  
"Hi Ellot" Noah said, still trying to move back in the pram, as if he was trying to get out again. Elliot could tell the little boy was feeling a little crowded and still struggling to get out so he decided to move back again to give him more space.  
"Hi Noah, it's very nice to meet you" Elliot greeted before glancing over to see Olivia.  
"I see you at hostal wit mommy got ouch" Noah spoke up again, watching the older man.  
"That's right, I was there as I wanted to see that your mommy was going to be ok" Elliot explained, smiling over to Olivia, glad that she was now going to be completely fine.

* * *

Noah was a very cute little boy, a handful as well but he was very cute and Elliot thought it was touching to see how amazing Olivia was at being his mother. Elliot had always known that Olivia would make an amazing mother, she may have felt otherwise but he knew she would be. As Elliot watched Olivia and Noah, he could see that they had a very special connection and that Noah had Olivia wrapped around his little finger. But he had been the exact same way with all of his children and he still was in a way, when he really thought about it. There wasn't anything that he wouldn't do for them in a heartbeat. He continued to watch Olivia playing on the swings with Noah and smiled at the fits of laughter that Noah was having. He took out his phone and snapped a quick picture of the pair in the moment. It was something that he wanted to be able to look back on and send to Olivia to look back on in years to come.

Elliot approached slightly closer to the pair to get a better photo of the moment. He smiled at the photo, it was the perfect amount of cutness between mother and son forever captured in this moment of time. Elliot slid his phone back in his pocket and joined the pair. He wanted to be involved in whatever was going on rather than simply observing.  
"Ellot!" Noah shrieked as he laughed again and Olivia smiled over at him.  
"Now I heard all the laughter and just had to see what was going on" Elliot tried to explain.  
"Mommy more!" Noah shrieked again as Olivia continued to push his swing. Elliot stood and watched as Olivia pulled different faces at Noah as he swung close to her, causing the little boy to laugh.  
"It's his favourite game" Olivia explained, trig to ease the confusion that Elliot might have.  
"I can see that" Elliot replied.

The park had been an interesting time for all, Noah had absolute blast and Olivia was glad that apart from a few little moments, Noah had bene rather pleasant. He also appeared to be enjoying playing with Elliot, which was a large positive for everyone. Olivia and Elliot had chatted a little but the attention at the park had mainly been on Noah, which the little boy didn't mind at all. But when he was starting to show signs of tiring, Olivia knew that it was time to go. Elliot didn't want to leave them just yet and decided to stall the end of their afternoon together by inviting Olivia to coffee. All Elliot's experience with young children, told him that it really wouldn't take long for Noah to fall asleep in the stroller, there was no reason that he and Olivia had to end their time together just yet.

* * *

They were seated in the back corner of a small café, which looked decent as they approached and was only a short walk from the park. Elliot had ordered the coffees whilst Olivia had got Noah settled, Elliot was surprised that Olivia still had the exact same coffee order as she had when they were partners. Now they were simply sitting, waiting for the order to be brought over.  
"He's out" Olivia commented as she pulled the cover over the stroller again and sat up in the chair.  
"I knew it wouldn't take too long for him to drop off, I think we wore him out" Elliot replied.  
"I hope he sleeps through the night" Olivia replied, she really didn't want to have to spend another night up with Noah.  
"Not sleeping through the night?" Elliot asked, concerned for what Olivia had been struggling with in regards to Noah.  
"Not the last couple of nights, don't entirely know why as nothing has recently changed"  
"I'm sure it's just a phase he's going through. All of my kids went through it about his age, it won't last forever. Now when do you go back to work?" Elliot asked.  
"Next week, I hope this phase ends by then" Olivia sighed and Elliot felt there was a sense of guilt she was hiding over the fact that she would be going back to work next week.  
"How are you feeling about that?"  
"Honestly? I'll be glad to have something more to do and get back to helping put perps away. But part of me also has really enjoyed the extra time I've been able to spend with Noah and don't like the thought of those long hours at the precinct"  
"Aren't you in charge now? Surely you can manage your own hours?" Elliot remarked and Olivia just smiled, she was really enjoying this time together with Elliot.  
"It's not that easy, I still have to be there for my squad, you remember all the long hours Cragen had"  
"But I also remember the hours he went home early and left Munch in charge. Finn's there in charge, now right?"  
"Yeah and he's doing really well at it"  
"So maybe this is a sign that you can have a bit more flexibility in your schedule and you can take nights where you get home to Noah if you need" Elliot explained and Olivia just smiled, this was really good advice and something that she would need to look into it. She had the right to take more time for her son, and she should do it. She was really glad to have her friend back and providing advice like this.

 _ **A/N: So confession, I did not edit this at all. So, this chapter was probably absolute rubbish but after an incredibly busy week I wanted to make sure that I managed to get something up for you all to let you know that I have a new story coming soon! This one is not ending, I just have been experimenting with this idea I've had a lot lately and it's turned into a story – so I plan to have the two running at the same time. But the new story doesn't have a title yet so I can't post it until the right title comes to mind. Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Let me know in the comments! Until Next Time ;)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Elliot had been right, Olivia did have to take back control over the hours that she was working. She was in charge over SVU now and whilst she had a big dedication to her team and being there to work cases through with them, she also had a son. As the head of special victims, she had the right to organise to take some nights where she would leave work early, only be called in if necessary and she could actually spend more time with Noah. Olivia made a vow, later that night, as she was putting Noah to bed, that she would take more time for him. She had seen first-hand how short life can be and she didn't want to lose her precious opportunity to be the mother that Noah deserves, anymore. She was going to put Noah first and she was going to take more time for him in the future, even when the time came for her to go back to work.  
"I want you to remember my sweet boy, remember that no matter what, I love you and I always will. I'm going to do all that I can for you when I have to go back to work. I want to make sure that us being together like today, happens more" Olivia said as Noah just lay in his bed and looked up at her. Olivia brushed her fingers through his hair to brush the fringe out of Noah's eyes, just taking a moment to soak all of this in.  
"I love you, sweet dreams my special boy" Olivia said, bending over and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Nigh nigh momma" Noah replied as Olivia got up off the bed and headed towards the door. She checked Noah's night light and paused as she headed out the door, checking on Noah once more. The little boy already had his eyes closed and was clearly drifting off to sleep easily. She smiled once more and pulled the door slightly ajar before heading back in the direction of the lounge room. She had an appointment tomorrow morning with the doctor to clarify her readiness to go back to work and then she and Noah were having coffee with Don. Olivia knew that Noah was excited to see Don and honestly, she felt like she could really sue some of his advice or guidance right about now on several different things which she was thinking about or feeling. There was so much going on in her head, particularly after spending all this time with Elliot and old feelings coming to the surface again.

Olivia had spent a large amount of time talking with Elliot today, particularly after Noah had fallen asleep and they were having coffee. To her, it sounded like he'd had a great time in North Carolina this past week, packing up his things and getting everything organised to move to New York once more. It also sounded like he had a really good time with his children and explaining everything to them. But it was really only Eli that had struggled to properly understand it and even then, he was fine after Elliot explained that the little boy could come visit him in New York and they would skype whenever possible. Olivia found it rather touching how much of an effort Elliot had gone to, just to explain to his son that he wasn't leaving for good and he never would, he was just moving somewhere else. He had reiterated several times that just because he was living somewhere else, didn't mean that he loved his children any less, he just wanted to make up for something he lost when he was away. Something that was there between Olivia and Elliot, which they both knew about but only one was prepared to investigate further at this stage. But the other was starting to come around to the idea of something more.

* * *

11pm and Elliot couldn't sleep. He was simply lying on his bed, on the floor of his apartment, staring up at the ceiling. His thoughts were not on himself, his children, his apartment or really anything slightly related to himself, his thoughts were with Olivia. His thoughts were on what she was doing at the moment, what did she think of how everything was today and where they currently stood in terms of where to go next. _She has coped perfectly fine without you in her life, how would that need to change now?_ Elliot thought, the harsher side of his conscience coming out in his thoughts. But really they weren't wrong, Olivia had quite the life for herself now and she was coping with everything, just fine without him. She would be perfectly fine with them just staying friends. She had proved on several occasions that she didn't need a man in her life, she could take perfect care of herself and she would continue to do so. _You broke down her walls today in her discussion, don't forget that_ Elliot continued to argue with himself, he was confident that they had made up some serious ground today in their discussions. He was proud of how he felt that she had really opened up to him today about things that she had been through. Particularly with the fact she had let him into a side of her life that she had been very cautious with, she had introduced him to her son. _She would not introduce her son to someone if she didn't trust they were going to stay around, you know how she's like...Olivia is clearly beginning to see that I'm not going anywhere_ Elliot continued to think. He knew that introducing her son to someone was a huge step for Olivia. He had really come to understand that with her, particularly after everything that happened in relation to discussions about children when they were partners. Particularly with how much Olivia's heart ached to become a mother. _Baby steps lead to walking and then running, small steps lead to progress which has rewards for the patient_ Elliot thought, it was a slight motto that he had come up with in his life. He could do everything major in just little steps and then reap the rewards but there would be way less stress with it.

 **O: I hope this doesn't wake you, but thanks for coming along today. Noah and I really enjoyed your company** Elliot smiled at the text, he wasn't asleep but even if he had been and woken to this message, he wouldn't care. It was a message that he needed to see.  
 **E: Thanks for inviting me, I had a great day too. Is Noah out for the count?** Elliot responded, he wasn't sure whether this was the right time to really be responding considering it was late at night. But Elliot couldn't sleep and Olivia didn't appear to be sleeping any time soon with her late-night text.  
 **O: He has hardly managed to keep his eyes open for long all evening. He managed to keep awake long enough to eat dinner and half watch a few cartoons on television but he fell asleep on me during the first episode. He's not so much as stirred since then either** Olivia responded. Elliot could tell through the text message that she was feeling quite pleased with herself and just as she should too.  
 **E: Then, what are you still doing up? Shouldn't you be sleeping if he's finally asleep?**  
 **O: You know, I could ask you the exact same thing?** Olivia replied to his question, Elliot knew that he really just should call her instead of texting back and forth like this. Not to mention that part of him really just wanted to hear her voice again.

Olivia picked up his call on the second ring, which was a complete surprise to Elliot.  
"I happen not to be able to sleep at the moments, my thoughts have been running a rampage in my head lately...now what is your excuse?" Elliot greeted.  
"Organising a few things...and that last coffee we shared seeminly hasn't quite worn off yet and I'm not tired" Olivia responded.  
"Still? That was like over 5 hours ago now?"  
"I know...blame it on being accustomed to the sludge that Munch used to provide and called it coffee"  
"The same sludge that I swear tasted like tar?" Elliot asked, remembering fondly the poor liquid that he always seemed to think would get better over time and yet never did.  
"Yup, that would be the one" Olivia laughed.  
"Oh, now those were the days...Where is munch now anyways?" Elliot asked, thinking fondly of the older detective.  
"Last I heard, he was living life up in Baltimore...I haven't spoken to him in a while though, Nick and he were quite close"  
"Your old partner?"  
"The one after you...yeah" Olivia replied, thinking of all the different partners she'd had over the years but Elliot had been the longest.  
"Well clearly that guy chose the wrong confidant...Munch is always so full of it"  
"You and my partner, Nick are very alike you know...He's been at the hospital with me so you've probably met him"  
"I did and I stand by what I said"  
"He was a great partner, I gave him absolute hell when he first started though. You'd just left and I was processing through that, I didn't want to get to know him or trust him as I felt I was betraying you" Olivia explained and Elliot felt guilty again for putting her through all of that and for being rude to the guy who was probably better for Olivia than he ever was.

"But I left, you couldn't even betray someone who wasn't there. I am glad that you had someone to look out for you though in my absence" Elliot responded, trying to hide the fact that he was now yawning. Sleep was clearly trying to get to him even though he was determined to stay awake and talk with Olivia. Olivia stayed quiet for a little while, Elliot almost thought he had either disconnected the call or fallen asleep before she spoke again.  
"Elliot"  
"Yeah?" Elliot replied, letting her know he was still here.  
"Did you ever think about coming back? Before you got the call about me?" Olivia asked. They had talked about why he left but they hadn't talked about him coming back yet.  
"Every minute of every day"  
"What stopped you?" Olivia continued to as and Elliot rubbed a hand over his face. Olivia was really hitting him with the hard questions like this tonight. But there was no reason for him not to answer her, he wanted to be open with her in the hope that they would continue to move forward.

 _Now or never Stabler_ he thought as he tried to process the best way to move forward with this discussion and explain.  
"I was in witness protection" Elliot replied, even though this was something that Olivia already knew as they had previously discussed this.  
"Not the whole time, you told me that there as a time that you weren't in witness protection yet still away"  
"I knew you wouldn't want to hear from me...I couldn't bear for you to hate me and so I couldn't come back...Don't you think for a second that I didn't want to" Elliot explained. Olivia went silent again on the other end of the line and Elliot knew that she was thinking about what he had said. Elliot didn't know how else that he could get Olivia to see that he never once stopped thinking about her and hoping she was ok.  
"I wanted you back...there were times that I prayed to whoever was listening, that you would come and get me...save me right when I needed you" Olivia explained. _Lewis_ Elliot thought, knowing that Olivia was now referring to her being taken by William Lewis. Elliot hadn't been able to be there for her during the whole ordeal that Lewis was, but he had almost interrogated his case agent from being in witness protection. He wanted to find out any news where possible or if there was anythign that the news outlets didn't know but they did. Elliot didn't know how to respond, he wished that he could be with her now, holding her and telling her that he was there now and wouldn't go away again. He wanted to be there now and apologise for not being there when she really needed him.

"I'm sorry" Elliot tried again.  
"I hoped that you would find me, save me from him and yet no matter what, you didn't come...and when I thought he was going to...to..."  
"Shhhh Liv, I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry" Elliot tried to soothe her over the phone.  
"You weren't there when I needed you..." Olivia continued and Elliot knew that Olivia wasn't properly talking to him, she was in her head.  
"I'm sorry Olivia, I'm so sorry but I'm here now...i've been here now and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you or Noah anymore...I'm going to come over ok? I'll be there in a couple of minutes but you stay on the line with me" Elliot said, getting out of bed, throwing on clothes from the end of his bed, grabbing his keys and rushing out the door. Olivia needed to know that he was here for her now and he wasn't going anywhere. She had clearly spiraled back into a moment from her past when she needed him and he wasn't around. He needed to get to her, get her out of her head and be there for her.

* * *

Olivia was sitting on the couch, her knees were up to her chest and tears were slowly falling down her face. She clutched her phone to her ear, almost like the voice that was talking to her on the other end was like a security blanket. She hadn't meant to go down this path, she didn't want to bring up Lewis but the discussion with Elliot had lead to that. She wanted to know more about Elliot's departure and the reasons he didn't come back, he claimed that he wanted to but it was only his situation that was stopping him. He also claimed that he thought she hated him and that stopped him from returning. But this discussion had led Olivia into thinking about everything that she had been through whilst Elliot was away, and just how often she found herself missing and wanting him. This then turned into vocalising the worst time in her life where she wanted nothing more than for Elliot to find her and rescue her. She was held captive by Lewis and there was no worse time in her life than when she was internally praying for someone to rescue her and that someone to be Elliot. She also prayed that Elliot would come and give Lewis the kind of medicine that he truly deserved...only that didn't happen and he never came. Olivia really hadn't meant for all of that to come out to Elliot just now thought. Now he was on the way over to her, because she had become an illiterate blubbering mess over the phone. However, in the weirdest timing, the thought crossed her mind about how he knew where she even lived as she had moved since they were partners. He'd not asked for her address now, just told her to hold on and that he was coming.

Olivia heard the door buzzer for downstairs going through her intercom and Olivia climbed off the couch to answer. She knew who it was but she wanted to be sure before she properly let whoever this was inside.  
"Hello?" Olivia greeted.  
"Liv, it's me, can you let me up?" Elliot greeted and Olivia just pressed the option to unlock the door and let him up. She was already by the door when Elliot arrived on her floor and she opened the door the minute Elliot knocked. He didn't say anything in particular, just pulled her into his arms and for this, she didn't object. He took in her familiar scent and comforted her as she let everything that she was feeling right now, out. Elliot may not have been there for Lewis but he was here now.

When Elliot arrived at the apartment, he'd not even properly used his words to greet Olivia he just pulled her into his arms. She looked so broken right now and he felt the need to do something about it. He couldn't quite imagine where her head was at right now, but figured that if they had gone down the path of Lewis then things weren't going well at all. He had hated not being able to be here for her during that ordeal. He had heard everything properly through Maureen and had heard that there had been someone in Olivia's life during then. But he knew that if she was alone now and still broken about it then clearly, whomever she had been romantically involved with at that time wasn't the most appropriate had managed to coax Olivia over to the couch and now they sat, in silence with his arms around her and her head on his chest. He was lightly rubbing circles on her back and placed a soft kiss at the top of her head. He hoped that to Olivia, this would bring some sense of calming.

Elliot couldn't quite imagine what Olivia had been through in the Lewis ordeal, he'd never been through something like it and he wasn't here. But he vowed that he would never let anyone, get anywhere near Olivia or Noah enough for that to happen again.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there" Elliot whispered as once again eh placed a soft kiss on the top of Olivia's head. However, when he didn't get the slightest response from her, he shifted in place slightly to look down and saw that she was now fast asleep on him. Clearly, she had been calmed enough by him to go to sleep and frankly he wasn't going to move a muscle right now as there was nowhere else he would want to be than right here.  
"I love you Olivia, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you really needed me but I'm here now...I promise you I'm not going anywhere, if you'd just let me in" Elliot said before re-adjusting himself again slightly and drifting off to sleep as well.

 _ **A/N: So I know it's been a rather long time since i gave you an update and I'm sorry. However I hope you all have a wonderful easter (just don't eat too much chocolate). Now what did you think of this chapter? Let me know in your reviews! They really help me out and I love to read them all and see what every one of you thought about the chapters i publish.  
**_ _ **Until Next Time ;)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The loud buzzing of an alarm rang through the living room the following morning, waking both Elliot and Olivia from their peaceful slumber. Olivia felt a large weight around her waist as she woke and slowly sat up. She heard a groan come from beside her and looked over to see the still sleeping figure of non-other than Elliot Stabler. She didn't remember what time he'd come over last night, nor did she remember them discussing him staying over. But she had to admit that she'd slept better that night than she had in the past couple of weeks. Olivia grabbed her phone from the coffee table and turned the alarm off, suddenly grateful that she had remembered to set an alarm for her appointment now. If she hadn't set one and left it on, with how deeply she had been asleep just now, she was sure she would have slept right through everything.

"Good Morning" Elliot greeted as she looked down at him next to her.  
"Morning, what time did you come over?" Olivia asked, trying to seek some clarity in what had happened last night as she didn't have a clue.  
"I think it was about 2am" Elliot replied, sleep still evident in his voice.  
"What did we talk about?" Olivia asked, she remembered texting with Elliot last night and she remembered asking him about if he ever thought about coming back. But she didn't have a clue about what they had talked about after that. Olivia was sure she didn't drink that much wine last night to make her memory foggy, otherwise she would certainly be feeling it now, which she wasn't.  
"We had a talk about William Lewis and you were really upset, so I came over and we talked for a while longer. But then you fell asleep on me and looked simply too peaceful to move, so we stayed right here all night" Elliot explained.  
"Thank you"

"Your welcome, I'm always here if you need me…I want you to know that. I know I wasn't before for a long time but I am now and I promise you that I'm not going anywhere" Elliot said, grabbing Olivia's hand in both of his and holding it in his lap. Their eyes were locked and Elliot was almost pleading with her through this, not to shut him out.

"Well unfortunately you're going to have to leave shortly. I need to get Noah up and ready as we're heading out. I've got an appointment with my physical therapist and then we're meeting up with Don for coffee" Olivia explained as she broke contact with Elliot.  
"Right. You just going to kick me out like that?" Elliot teased.  
"Well unless you want to stay here in my apartment…by yourself, then yes I have to kick you out. But thanks for being there last night…I really appreciate it" Olivia replied as she climbed off the couch and started heading towards the nursery to wake Noah as they really did have to leave soon.  
"Can I call you later then? Check how your appointment went?" Elliot continued to ask, Olivia didn't' understand why it was that he was so persistent on following up with her later. But on the plus side she also found it really sweet. Olivia could hardly turn the guy down when he had come to help her last night and she had probably one of the best night's sleep she'd had in a while, because of it.  
"If you want to, then sure"  
"Alright" Elliot smiled at Olivia once more before grabbing his things from the coffee table and making his way towards the front door, leaving Olivia to get Noah and get ready for the day.

* * *

Olivia's physical therapy appointment went very well, and all the doctors and therapists were happy with Olivia's progress. It was a collaborative decision between everyone, that Olivia was ready to work again. But they gave her a similar rule that if she was going to go back to work then she had to take things easy too and understand that she was still healing. She had been through a large trauma and it wouldn't be fixed overnight but she was making incredible progress. It had been a little over 2 weeks since she had been hurt now and it was impressive that Olivia was going so well in her recovery. Olivia's doctor had stopped by her final appointment and even made the comment that he'd not seen someone bounce back so quickly in the way that Olivia had. But a large drive behind her recovery and everything, was due to Olivia's determination to get back to work as soon as possible. Olivia didn't want to wait around any longer than she had to, she had an important job and needed desperately to get back to it. Not to mention that she now had several important people in her life that she wanted to be there for and improve for, Noah in particular. Olivia hadn't mentioned it out loud but she was also sure that part of her wanted to improve for Elliot, show him that she would be alright. This, in a way, would test if she was truly going to stick around once she was better or if he was really here just to make sure she was ok.

Elliot had shown her in numerous ways that, whilst they were coming back from a really rocky history, he was here to stay. He'd been there for her when she was recovering, he'd come specifically to see that she would be alright and even checked on her almost daily at the hospital. Even when he had gone back to North Carolina to pack up his things, he'd checking in with her often. When Elliot was out of town, he had not been in touch as much as Olivia would have liked but he had still called and checked in with her often to explain where he was right now. He wanted to be there for her the day that she was released from the hospital but had simply not been able to. He'd even been there with her last night, when she went down the 'rabbit hole' of her past and brought down walls in relation to everything that had happened with the psycho William Lewis. Elliot had come right over to her, without her asking for him and he'd stayed the entire night right by her. He was her shoulder to lean on in that situation and she was grateful for that, he made her feel incredibly safe. Elliot hadn't tried to take advantage of her vulnerable state or even tried to take credit for any role in her recovery. He simply wanted to let her know that he was there and would always be there when she needed him, which she was grateful to have again.

Olivia loved watching Elliot and Noah interact, Elliot was so natural with children and Olivia could really tell that Noah liked Elliot. This was particularly clear with the shrieks of laughter that Noah had made when they were playing together at the park, as Olivia had taken a call to confirm her appointment today. Olivia could feel her worries about Elliot not being in her life for the long term, beginning to fade. She could tell that had he been allowed to stay, he never would have left her like that. He never would have left New York in the first place and maybe, just maybe things between them would have progressed to the point where they were discovering a partnership outside of work. But that was in the past, they couldn't do anything about that, they could however change the future if the situation where feelings were explored.

* * *

After leaving Olivia's apartment, Elliot headed home to his new apartment to shower and then to probably spend more time unpacking. He wanted to get everything unpacked and settled in as soon as possible, he had other plans that would not leave him time to unpack in the future. Elliot wanted to start looking at getting back to work with the New York Police Department. He didn't want to work in special victims or any particular unit at the moment if it required him to put in long hours or take him away from New York. He also had an interest in developing the future of the Police Department, he had an interest in working with new recruits at the academy. But with that he didn't know exactly who to contact to pursue thing, he knew people who used to work in that area before he left SVU but he didn't know anyone there anymore. However, Elliot was sure that Olivia probably had a contact for the academy and could recommend who to get in contact with. Elliot made a mental note to talk to Olivia about this when they spoke next.

Elliot's remainder of the day was uneventful in terms of everything, he spent most of the morning and some of his afternoon just unpacking and organising his apartment. It was almost surprising with how much he managed to get done in a single day, but the drive to get his apartment set up, was his biggest success today. Once this was done, Elliot decided to take a run and process this on-edge feeling that he had today and couldn't manage to shake. He planned to call Olivia later this evening to check how her appointment went and see how she was. Especially as he'd mentioned to her this morning when he was leaving that he was going to call her later. Elliot thought about asking her to meet up for a drink or something but then thought against it considering he knew that she had Noah who would be tired from a long day today most likely. He also didn't want to seem like he was coming across too strong or scaring her away.

* * *

Olivia sat on the couch in her living room, her phone in her hand and watching Noah play on the ground with some of his toys. She'd had a really good coffee catch up with Don today and Don had been able to provide numerous pieces of advice in regards to moving forward. Olivia had confessed that she was deeply conflicted about Elliot's return and the feelings around that, particularly with the more time they were spending together. However, when things for her had gone downhill last night, talking about her ordeal with Lewis, Olivia was glad to have Elliot come over like he did. Elliot had dropped absolutely everything that he might have been doing to come around and be with her, without her even asking him.

Don had told her to take things just the same way that she had in terms of her recovery from the shooting. No one is expecting anything to happen overnight or even at lightning speed. Elliot has been gone from her life for a long while, which had a big impact on her, bigger than she would really admit. Don advised to take things in small steps, everything at a day at a time kind of pace. He advised that Olivia should spend time with Elliot and focus on building their friendship, seeing where things go rather than rushing into something or completely denying herself the chance to be happy again and to be happy with Elliot.

Thus, Olivia was sitting with her phone in her hand, tossing up the idea of calling Elliot. She couldn't help but shake the feeling that she wanted to catch up with him again. She wanted to see how the rest of his day went and maybe arrange to catch up in person tomorrow. Olivia selected his name from her contact list and dialed his number, holding the phone to her ear and waiting to see if he picked up. She figured he might be busy at the moment, she was sure that he already had plans for the evening or something. But she wanted to give him a call all the same. However, to Olivia's surprise, Elliot picked up the phone within 2 rings.  
"Hey Liv" Elliot answered.  
"Hey, how's it going?" Olivia responded.  
"Good, how was your appointment today?" Elliot asked, curious to hear how everything had gone today.  
"Yeah, it was good. They are happy with my progress and I've been cleared to go back to work next week but still urged me to take it rather slow...So Finn will still be doing a lot of the hard work, at least in the beginning anyway"  
"That's great" Elliot encouraged, he was really glad to hear things at her appointment had gone so well and that she was heading back to work. He knew how badly she wanted to be able to go back to work.

"These 3 walls are driving me crazy, so I'll be glad to go back to work"

"I bet, just don't push yourself too hard with all of it. Remember that there are other people outside of work who would like to see you happy, but need you around as well" Elliot responded. He wasn't so much referring to himself but more to Noah and how much the little boy still needed his mother and would continue to do so, even after she went back to work.  
"I think, I'm going to spend more time delegating work to Finn, be involved when I can but also put a focus on spending more time with those close to me outside of work. Noah is just growing up so quickly and I don't want to miss any of it" Olivia explained.  
"Those early years go by so quickly. But I can tell you that you are doing absolutely everything right with him. Liv you're such a great mother and Noah is very lucky to have you as his mom"  
"Thanks" Olivia replied, unsure exactly where to take the conversation next.  
"So...I was wondering...I had a really good time with you and Noah the other day at the park, would you like to do it again sometime soon?"  
"Well, how about tomorrow? Noah ad I were going to spend time in Central Park and wondering if you wanted to come?"  
"I would love to, I actually have something I need to discuss with you anyway. I need your professional advice on something" Elliot asked before the pair made plans to go to the park the following day, there were only so many days which Olivia had before she would be back at work. Elliot wanted to be as involved as he could in those days.

 _ **A/N: Thoughts? Let me know in your reviews. They bring so much joy to my writer heart. Until next time ;)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Taking You Out**

The next couple of weeks were quite the adjustment period of everyone in Olivia's close circle of friends. Olivia had gone back to work but under the strict instructions that she was to be on light duties, take it easy with her hours working and stay away from crime scenes. Olivia was frustrated with only being behind the desk where there had been occasions that the team could have used her out in the field and she wanted to be out there. However, there was a plus side to all of these restrictions in her work, it meant that Olivia could get home at an earlier time and be with Noah. Olivia put her complete trust in Finn to control cases and crime scenes when she couldn't go, he was one of her oldest friends which was the reason she asked him to be her Sargent. Even after heading back to work, Olivia still had a large focus on Noah and maintain the effort that she got home early enough from the precinct to have dinner with him and complete the bedtime routine. This was important for their relationship and to show her son that even now she was going back to work, she would always be there for him. Lucy of course had been very happy to be able to get away earlier than usual where she could, which made Olivia note that she has probably been using too much of Lucy's time, even though she was getting paid. Lucy was young and clearly deserved to have enough time to go out with her friend and do things that other her age do. But Olivia would always be grateful for Lucy and what she does for both her and Noah, it was clear to everyone how much Noah loved Lucy as well, simply through the stories he tells and the things which they've done.

Elliot and Olivia had also spent a lot of time together over the past couple of weeks, not as much time as before Olivia went back to work but still a large amount of Olivia's spare time was spent with Elliot. They had been to the park numerous times together with Noah, as well as the Zoo and exploring New York with Noah. But they had also had occasions together where it had really only been the two of them. They spent dinners together at the precinct when Lucy was still minding Noah and Elliot had brought Olivia food or he figured she may never eat. If they hadn't met face to face either that day or for a couple of days then there was a late night phone call or two. Olivia could feel like things were practically back to the way they were before Elliot left but in a better way too. Noah was particularly fond of Elliot, especially after an afternoon together just the two of them, when Olivia had been called into work at the last minute and Elliot willingly volunteered to look after Noah for her. Olivia had felt perfectly comfortable with that considering that Elliot was already a father to 5 children and he could easily look after Noah. However tonight, Elliot and Olivia were going on an official date, just the two of them and it was going to start with dinner. Elliot hadn't told her where exactly they were going or what to expect, only that she should dress up nice and that he would pick her up from her place about 7pm. But Olivia had her suspicions on this date though and what Elliot had planned as when he had asked her out on a date, Don Cragen had been the first to volunteer to look after Noah for her, instead of Lucy. Olivia didn't mind that much though as she liked really liked the thought of Don and Noah spending some quality time together. She also really liked the thought of spending some quality adult time alone with Elliot, without the worry about whether Noah was ok or if he would need her.

* * *

Olivia was just finishing watching Noah eat his dinner, when the buzzer went for the front door of their apartment building, indicating someone was wanting to come in and see them. Olivia figured that it would either be Elliot or Don as those were the only people she was expecting. The minute that she answered the buzz through the intercom, she heard Don's voice and let him into the building before heading back to where Noah was now playing with his food rather than eating it. Olivia was a little surprised that Don was here already as he was earlier than she had expected, but that was likely to be able to let Olivia have a little longer to get ready for her date tonight. Olivia was already basically dressed for tonight, though she still had a few finishing touches to her make up that she needed to make. She didn't feel comfortable leaving Noah alone in the high chair or with this dinner though. Olivia knew that if she left Noah alone whilst he was eating then the dinner would not only end up all over the floor but likely all over him and the highchair too.

Olivia heard a soft knock on the door a few minutes later and knew that Don was outside her apartment now. She opened the door and let him straight in, she was surprised though at how casually he was dressed. She couldn't remember the last time that she had seen him dressed quite so casually. Clearly, he was preparing himself for spending the evening with a toddler, Noah could certainly make quite a mess when he wanted to and Olivia had learnt that the hard way.  
"Ganpa" Noah squealed with delight as Don walked straight over to him, smiling sweetly at the little boy who had his dinner all over his face. The relationship between Don and Noah was quite a special one, they had a very loving bond and Olivia was glad that she had asked Don to be a grandfather to Noah. Olivia had always seen DOn as a kind of father figure in her life since she joined special victims and so it would really only make sense that Noah, being her son, would come to know him as his grandfather. However, Noah wasn't very good with his sounds yet and his speaking, he particularly struggled at the moment with the 'r' sound. So that was why Don had come to be known as "Ganpa" to him rather than "Grandpa". Don didn't mind in the slightest though, in fact he found it rather cute.  
"There is my favourite little boy. But I can tell you've been enjoying your dinner, you're even saving some for later I can see" Don said as he placed a soft kiss on the little boys head.  
"Name a day where he doesn't" Olivia teased and Don just laughed a little. Olivia then excused herself to go and finish getting ready for the night as they both knew Elliot would be here sooner rather than later.

* * *

Elliot had quite the evening planned for Olivia, he wanted to take her out and show her exactly how grateful he was to be back in her life like this. Things between Olivia and him in the past couple of weeks had been progressing really smoothly. Elliot would often meet Olivia after her day at work and they'd spend time hanging out together. That was, until the other night where things took a turn for the more romantic side of things.

 _Flashback_  
 _Elliot was helping Olivia to tidy up in the kitchen after dinner, he was finishing washing up the dishes whilst Olivia dried and put everything away._  
 _"Maybe you should let me put them away and you can wash" Elliot commented as he watched Olivia put another dish away in a cupboard._  
 _"But you don't know where everything goes" Olivia replied._  
 _"And you're still healing, you know you shouldn't be lifting too high" Elliot said as he stopped washing the dishes and watched her._  
 _"El, I'm fine. I can put things away in my own house, I'm not at the gym lifting weights or anything" Olivia replied again, Elliot wasn't going to fight her on this. If she wanted to put the dishes away, then he would let her but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to stay close by, just in case._

 _Elliot watched closely as Olivia leant up to put the jug from dinner away. Elliot wasn't sure if it was due to the height of the shelf she wanted or the way she was moving around but Elliot watched Olivia stumble slightly as she reached up. Elliot instantly leapt from by the sink to catch her, clutching both Olivia and the jug in the process, to ensure neither fell. Olivia regained her balance and looked up at Elliot in gratitude before placing the jug on the bench. She didn't make a move to leave his embrace and Elliot didn't make a move to let her go either. Olivia glanced up at Elliot again and their eyes were locked, a whole conversation happening between them without either ever saying a word._

 _Elliot felt incredibly drawn to Olivia right now, enjoying the feeling of holding her safely in his arms, he didn't want to let her go any time soon if he could help it._  
 _"You were right, glad you were here" Olivia stated, eventually managing to find her voice._  
 _"I have my uses" Elliot replied, causing both to laugh a little. There was an energy between them at the moment and Elliot found himself just drawn to staring at her lips. They were so tempting and right in front of him, he wondered what it would feel like to kiss her, to have her lips against his right now. Lost in all the thinking, Elliot didn't notice himself moving closer to Olivia just as she was moving up to him. He couldn't seem to pull himself away, the want was too strong and a minute later, they locked lips. Olivia's soft red lips on his. Elliot kissed her softly, expecting her to move away from him in an instant but she didn't. She was hesitant at first, possibly due to shock but then she started to kiss him back, hesitantly at first but the passion was there._

 _The pulled apart a few seconds later when the need for oxygen became too strong and the minute they did, Olivia pulled out of his embrace. Elliot's brain started to go into overdrive, he was sure that he'd just made a mistake, he shouldn't have kissed her like that, he hoped that his actions hadn't just ruined everything they had._  
 _"I...I'm sorry" Olivia said as she turned back to the sink._  
 _"I kissed y-"_  
 _"That really shouldn't have happened, we're friends" Olivia interrupted as she tried to focus directly on the dishes in front of her. Elliot could tell that something was still going on with her, going on in that beautiful head of hers. Elliot had to admit though, her mentioning of being friends stabbed him in the heart a little as he wanted to be so much more._  
 _"It happened because it was meant to" Elliot stated, standing next to Olivia. Elliot knew that this was her typical move to try and push everyone she had any kind of feelings for, away. Elliot knew that this was a last attempt to protect herself but he simply wouldn't allow her to do that. Instead, Elliot took the initiative and pulled her towards him, kissing her again. This kiss was different though, it was one filled with passion and love, the love that he felt for his partner and had for a while. It was the kiss to show her that he wanted to be more than friends with her and he was sure she felt the same with him._

 _End Flashback._

From that moment on, things had been different between the pair, it was a good kind of different though. It was the type of different that was bringing happiness to both their lives, in a way that neither had experienced in a rather long time. Tonight, he had gone ahead and planned a rather special night out for the two of them. It was their first date, he wanted it to be special and he wanted it to be the start for any further dates which may or may not happen. This romance between them was new, it was something that would take time but Elliot believed that it could be something really strong when they were comfortable in it, there was absolutely nothing that he wouldn't do for her and to show her how much she meant to him now.

Elliot currently stood outside of Olivia's apartment, holding a boquet of red roses, which he happened to remember were one of Olivia's favourite kinds of flower. He knew that he could never turn up tonight empty handed, if he really wanted to make a good impression on her. Elliot didn't expect anything in return from this action, he simply wanted to make a big effort for her because Olivia was worth it. Elliot took a deep breath and pressed the buzzer, almost immediately being granted access into the building after doing so. He made his way towards the elevator and pressed the button for Olivia's floor once inside.  
When Elliot arrived at Oliva's apartment, she was already standing in the doorway waiting for him, which was a surprise considering he thought she'd be busy entertaining Noah. She smiled at him as he approached and Elliot had to admit that she looked down right flawless. The dress she was wearing fit her perfectly and he loved the way that she had her hair tonight. It was down, flowing over her shoulders and lightly curled. Elliot loved her longer hair look that she had going on, he liked to to think that she would be keeping it long for a while too as it really suited her.

"Hi" Olivia greeted as Elliot got closer.  
"Hi, these are for you" Elliot responded as he came to stop next to Olivia and handed her the bouqet of roses.  
"They are beautiful" Olivia replied as she admired the lovely bouqet that Elliot had bought for her.  
"Like the person I bought them for" Elliot responded as Elliot took one step to the side to let Elliot in. As Elliot passed Olivia, he could clearly see that she was blushing which meant that his comment had touched her.  
"Ellot" Noah called as the little boy spotted Elliot walking into the apartment. He was sitting on the couch with Don but was rather excited to see Elliot right now.  
"Hey buddy" Elliot greeted as Olivia excused herself to put the flowers in water in the kitchen.  
"We reading bunny book...you want read wit us?" Noah asked.  
"You know, I would love to but it looks like you've already got the best reading partner in town. How about I'll read with you next time" Elliot replied, not wanting to decline the boys request but simply to put his focus back on Don as Elliot was here for Olivia at the moment and Don was looking after Noah tonight for them.  
"Ok" Noah replied as Elliot nodded to Don and Olivia made her way back to the men.  
"You two have fun tonight, don't stay out too late though" Don commented as they got ready to go, like a protective father should.  
"Thank you so much for looking after him Don, the guest room is made up all ready for you if you wish and if you need anything then I've got my phone. Bye my sweet boy" Olivia said as she followed Elliot out of her front door and they headed out for their evening together.

 _ **A/N: So this chapter is probably one of the longest ones i've written in a while and i think the main reason behind that was the fact i simply didn't know how to cut it off. I know we took a bit of a time jump here but i think it was what was needed, because the story was dragging a little. However coming up on the next chapter is their first date and it's quite a big one. So stay tuned!  
But in the mean time, i love to read your reviews and your thoughts on the chapter as well as any feedback you have. They really help me out so if you want to leave one for me that would be great.  
Until Next Time ;)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**First Date**

The first location for the night out with Elliot and Olivia was a fancy French restaurant that Olivia had been wanting to try for a little while. The restaurant was brand new so Olivia was sure that it was booked out weeks in advance, but she was completely stunned when Elliot pulled up outside the restaurant.  
"What are we doing here?" Olivia asked to which Elliot looked over at her like she was talking nonsense.  
"Having dinner" Elliot responded, like it was the most obvious thing.  
"The line is already out the door waiting, we're going to be out here all ni-"  
"Not when we have a reservation" Elliot interrupted as he got out and walked around the car to help Olivia get out.  
"You got a reservation here? How?"  
"I did and well, I pulled a few strings to get a spot because I know how much you've been wanting to go here" Elliot smiled as Olivia was completely lost for words. They walked past the long line waiting outside the restaurant and Elliot gave the host inside the booking name before they were quickly escorted to their table. Elliot held the seat out for Olivia before taking the spot across from her as she reached across and took his hand in hers. Olivia was incredibly touched that he had been to so much trouble to get a booking here tonight. He really had listened to how much she had wanted to come here in their conversations. But Olivia never would have thought that when he asked her on a proper date tonight, this was going to be included. Although neither of this pair were actually saying anything, there was a whole conversation going on just between the two of them through the looks that they were giving each other. They were so wrapped up in their own little world together that they completely forgot to check the menu and were only really brought back to reality when a waitress came to ask if they knew what they wanted.

"Pick whatever you want to on the menu" Elliot stated as they both looked at their individual menus. Olivia was amazed at how expensive some of the dishes on offer were, she was a little hesitant as to what she would pick based on the cost.  
"Elliot.." Olivia started.  
"No, I'm serious. I want you to have whatever you want tonight and that includes anything on the menu" Elliot interrupted to which Olivia just rolled her eyes. He was being quite the charmer tonight but there was no way that she wasn't going to order something tonight without serious consideration for the cost.

When the meals were ordered, the attention turned back towards each other and Elliot retook Olivia's hand in his, brushing his thumb across the back of her hand whilst Olivia looked at him. She couldn't believe that this man was really wanting to do something quite so amazing as tonight. Olivia would have been perfectly happy with dinner at their favourite diner or maybe a nice dinner and a movie, Olivia really didn't care what it was as long as it was with Elliot.  
"Have I told you quite how beautiful you look tonight?" Elliot asked, to which Olivia had to hide the fact she was blushing.  
"Well you don't look so bad yourself you know, you scrub up nice when you want to" Olivia teased.  
"I knew I was taking a beautiful lady out for the night? I had to at least try and match your standards" Elliot teased back. _You don't have to try very hard_ Olivia thought to herself, choosing to keep that thought to herself rather than speak it out loud.

* * *

Dinner was amazing, Olivia was sure that the only place they could even have French food that was quite so good as what they had tonight, would be actually in France. Olivia had dreams to go to France one day and test that theory though. However her work schedule at the moment and her son, Noah didn't really allow for much travelling to actually happen at the moment, so France would definitely have to wait. Deep down though, Olivia knew that she would make sure that she was able to get to France sometime in the future as French food was definitely a favourite of hers, along side take out Chinese. After Elliot had insisted on paying the bill and finalised everything the couple made their way out of the restaurant, arm in arm. But instead of heading straight home, Elliot had plans to go somewhere else first, the night was still relatively young and he didn't want things to be over just yet. He helped Olivia into the car before heading around and getting in himself.

Olivia looked out the window as Elliot guided the car through the busy streets of New York, heading for a particular location in mind. There was something else that he really wanted to do with Olivia tonight before they ended their date. Olivia could tell they weren't going home, though instead of speaking up she just decided to let Elliot guide her through to wherever he had intended to take them next and just go with the moment.

* * *

A short time later, they pulled up outside a bar, in the northern part of the city. Elliot parked the car just a little way up the street from the bar and the pair got out again.  
"You've told me in the past, that you really enjoy dancing but you've not found the right kind of place or person to go dancing with. Tonight, if you're up to it, that is going to change" Elliot explained as they walked.  
"You really do listen, don't you" Olivia stated, slightly surprised that she couldn't remember when she had mentioned to him about dancing, but he knew she had.  
"I listen to the things that you tell me or to things I think are important" Elliot replied as he held the door to the bar open and Olivia lead the way inside. There was a small dancefloor and Olivia could already see a number of people making use of the space. The atmosphere in this place was different to other places Olivia had been, it was the perfect place for this couple to just enjoy time together and dancing, wasn't as intense as some nightclubs could be.

The couple made their way to the dancefloor just as a slightly slower song started to play, Elliot couldn't help but smile to the timing of all of this. They slowly started to sway on the floor and it was like the rest of the room was non-existent, neither Elliot or Olivia were saying anything but there was a complete moment right there with them dancing together. There was just something about being close together like this and sharing a moment with someone you deeply care about, it doesn't always need to include words. Elliot loved the feeling of holding Olivia close and was glad that the first song they had arrived to, had been a slow song to allow them to dance like this.  
Olivia on the other hand, was thinking about tonight and the way that Elliot had really made sure to go above and beyond for her, he had organised to do things that she had simply mentioned in passing. He'd taken her to the new French restaurant that had just opened which she'd mentioned she wanted to try, the meal had not been cheap but he'd been determined to pay for it all. Olivia wasn't even sure if Elliot was working again yet since he came back and now he'd brought her somewhere to dance, all because she'd mentioned that she wanted to go dancing, in a past discussion. Elliot was really something very special, Olivia knew that and she'd known that for quite some time but he was proving it now.

* * *

Once the song was over, the pair found their way to a booth by the bar and ordered their drinks. Elliot started a tab as he could see them having at least a couple of rounds and he wasn't going to let Olivia pay this time either.  
"Let me pay for this, you paid for dinner" Olivia said as they got their drinks.  
"I asked you out, I'm paying for it" Elliot replied as she just gave him one of her famous raised eyebrow looks, truly questioning wat he was saying right now.  
"Elliot…" Olivia tried to argue, she didn't want him to pay for everything tonight, it didn't seem fair.  
"No, it's my treat…Let me treat out tonight, I asked you out and it's what you deserve" Elliot argued back as he reached for Olivia's hand across the table and she just rolled her eyes at him, he really wasn't going to let her pay for anything tonight. Olivia knew that he was simply trying to be chivalrous and a true gentleman but he really didn't need to.

"Did you end up having that interview at the academy the other day?" Olivia asked a couple of minutes later. Elliot couldn't believe that she was just going to change their topic of conversation like this. One minute they were trying to debate who was going to pay for their drinks and now she wanted to talk about work. This woman really knew how to keep him on his toes.  
"Yes I did actually, I had an interview last week" Elliot answered.  
"And how'd it go?" Olivia continued to question, they had talked mostly about her tonight and Noah, now she wanted to talk more about him. But she also wanted to see if he was going to be working anytime soon as she really didn't feel right having him pay for things for her when his income was limited.  
"Really well actually. They said that they will get back to me in like a week or so but likely the position wouldn't start till the next intake, in like a month or so" Elliot explained.  
"That's great news!" Olivia exclaimed, she was so proud that he had a new position still within the force but doing something she knew that he would enjoy.  
"I haven't go the job yet"  
"You will though and when you do, we'll celebrate properly" Olivia replied.  
"Oh, so tonight is going well then?" Elliot suggested as he leant his head slightly closer to Olivia's across the table.  
"You could say that" Olivia teased back before closing the distance between their already close heads and kissed Elliot softly. This date, in fact, was going very well and Olivia simply couldn't ask for a better night or better company to be able to spend it with.

"Although, if there are more dates for us and I hope there are, just know that they don't have to be quite so extravagant as tonight" Olivia stated once they pulled back from the kiss and she took another sip of her cocktail.  
"You're not enjoying tonight?" Elliot queried, mostly teasing her but also slightly curious.  
"I didn't say I wasn't, I'm just saying you don't have to go quite so all out. As long as I get to spend time with you, then I'm perfectly happy" Olivia replied again.  
"Well I think that could be arranged" Elliot stated as he stole another kiss. He knew deep down that whilst he was grateful that Olivia had told him, he didn't need to plan large dates for the two of them, he was going to continue to do so, as he wanted her to know how truly special she is to him and how much she deserves the whole world.

* * *

The pair spent the next few hours at the bar, just enjoying a few drinks and some dancing together but Elliot still managed to keep a close eye on the time. He didn't want to keep Olivia out too late tonight, she did have work tomorrow and a young son who would likely be awake early. They were having a lovely evening though and neither were in a particular rush to end it all. However, as the time neared closer to 11pm, it was time to head out and actually get home. Elliot guided Olivia off the dance floor and grabbed their things before heading out to the car. Olivia slipped her hand into Elliot's, holding it tight as they headed towards the car together.

The pair sat in relative silence the entire drive back to Olivia's apartment, there wasn't the need to say anything in this case, they were just enjoying the last of each other's company after a great night out. The radio was on softly but neither was really paying too much attention to it, Elliot was focused on the road and Olivia was looking out the window again. Olivia was starting to feel a little tired now from everything they had done tonight as well as the big day she had a work beforehand.

As Elliot pulled up outside of Olivia's apartment building, neither really was in a rush to get out of the car or the end of the night just yet even though both knew they needed to.  
"Thank you for a lovely evening" Olivia said as Elliot got out and helped her out of the car, deciding that walking her to her apartment would give him a little longer with her.  
"Your most welcome, glad that you enjoyed it all" Elliot replied.  
"I definitely did, still can't believe you got a reservation at the restaurant"  
"I may have disappeared from your life for a while and left New York but I still have connections here in New York" Elliot replied as they pair got into the elevator and Olivia pressed the button of her floor.  
"Well I'm glad your back now" Olivia stated as she looked over at Elliot.  
"I'm liking being back too" Elliot smiled.

"Well, I guess this is me" Olivia spoke up as they reached her front door, kind of sad that she would have to leave Elliot's arms but knowing as this was only a first date, they shouldn't take it further just yet.  
"I would invite you inside but I don't do night caps on a first date" Olivia continued.  
"Not even for me?" Elliot asked.  
"Not even for you, night caps come after at least second or third date" Olivia teased, she wasn't set on these rules but knew that she wouldn't invite Elliot in after the first date.  
"Do I at least get a kiss goodnight?" Elliot questioned, hoping that he would have one more chance to kiss her tonight.  
"Suppose I better pay up somehow after how spoilt you have made me tonight" Olivia laughed as she leant in once more and pressed her lips softly against Elliot's. The kiss was full of love and gratitude, with passion but without the fire to take it further. At least not now.  
"Good night Olivia"  
"Good night El, text me when you get home?" Olivia asked, she wanted to know that he got home alright after he had made sure she did.  
"Of course, sleep well" Elliot said as he stepped back and let go of Olivia's hand. She stood and watched him walk down the hall towards the elevator. Once Elliot was in the elevator, Olivia walked into her apartment and closed the door behind her, resting back on it lightly. Tonight had been quite something, she'd never had a date quite like tonight, not had a date quite so special, with someone so special.

 _ **A/N: I hope i did this chapter justice with the first date. Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews. It's no lie when i say that leaving a review, helps an author be inspired to keep writing a story, lets them know they are actual people reading their work and can provide insight on what readers want. So leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.  
**_ _ **Until Next Time ;)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Last night was quite an evening, Elliot was impressed at just how well it all managed to come together and he knew that Olivia had really enjoyed the evening together and everything that he had planned out for them. He had really enjoyed the meal and dancing afterwards, he'd even enjoyed their conversations, especially the banter that they had over the payment for everything. There had been absolutely no way that Elliot was going to let Olivia pay for anything last night, especially after he had been the one to take her out and the gentlemanly thing to do with this, was to pay for the whole evening. Olivia may not have agreed with it but Elliot was impressed that she eventually conceded to his payment for things.  
Just as he promised that he would, Elliot had texted Olivia the moment he walked in his front door of his apartment but he was surprised that she had responded almost instantly. Though he imagined that she had been waiting up to receive confirmation that he got home safely. Elliot had always ensured that she got home safely when they were partners and would wait outside her apartment building till she flicked the lights twice to signal all was ok. Clearly now, she was learning from him and waiting till she could get the same confirmation that he was safe, but by text instead.

This morning though, Elliot was up early, he wanted to go for a run before meeting up with Maureen for brunch. Kathleen was coming into town for a few days, in a couple of days' times and they planned to meet up all together then. But Elliot wanted to have a meal just him and Maureen first. Elliot really wasn't sure whether he should tell Maureen about things that were happening between him and Olivia now or if he should wait till Kathleen was around and tell them together. He hadn't even had a chance to discuss telling his kids about them with Olivia as everything between them was new. But he figured that really, he should wait till he had discussed this with her, before telling anyone else as he didn't want to make her uncomfortable or be sharing news when she wasn't ready yet. They had only been on one date and it was last night.  
Elliot knew that Olivia didn't like to rush things and thus knew the best thing to do was to wait till she had confirmed that they were in a place that they could tell people. Now Noah was Olivia's only son and he was very little, so clearly with all the time that he was spending with Noah and Olivia, the little boy would know something was up. But it was unlikely he would really understand exactly what this was. Elliot had to admit though he really enjoyed the time that he spent with Noah and felt that he had a connection with the little boy even in such a short time.

 **O: Thanks for a lovely night last night El, it was really quite the evening we had** Olivia texted just as Elliot was about to leave his apartment. He was glad that she had such a great evening because the feeling was really mutual and he felt the same way. In fact, he'd enjoyed last night so much that she had been on his mind all night since and been a focus of his dreams.  
 **E: It was a lovely evening and thank you for spending it with me. I hope you managed to get to work ok this morning?** Elliot replied, last night had been a rather late night and he knew that with a young child as well in the house, it might have been a struggle. There were certainly days that he could remember from when Eli was young and he'd been up late with the little boy and then had to go to work. Elliot was heading out on his morning run before meeting Maureen for brunch. He planned to take the usual route which he had started to run, taking him through the park and little but managing to be back with enough time to shower.  
 **O: A little tired and Noah was extra fussy this morning. But I think that was due to all the excitement of yesterday. But all in all it was an alright morning, thank you** Olivia replied and Elliot just smiled, he was glad that things last night hadn't caused too much trouble for her today, especially as he hoped to be able to do it all again soon.

* * *

Olivia was taking an early afternoon away from work, she had told Finn that she would be accessible on the mobile if something came up. But she really wanted to just take the afternoon away from work and spend it with Noah, especially after how fussy and unsettled he had been this morning. As Olivia was stuck on light duties at work for at least another 2 week, there wasn't really any major issue with Olivia doing exaclty this, she knew Finn had it all under control and would contact if needed. Olivia wanted to work out what was going on with her son today, and take some time especially for him this afternoon rather than sitting at her desk just reviewing the case files that were closed now. She would still be on call if they desperately needed her but Finn had told Olivia exclusively that he was glad she was taking time for the little boy.

Olivia walked into Noah's daycare and signed the book to release him for the day. She found her little boy sittingin the corner with a few of the other children, being read a book, she knew it was naptime and he wouldn't sleep. The daycare had done this a couple of times when Noah wasn't going to take a nap, it was a way that they would manage to keep kids entertain whilst not disturbing the others. Olivia would have to try and get him to nap at home as she knew Noah had to be tired by now, especially has he'd not slept much last night.  
"You're here early" A young voice asked as a lady appeared next to where Olivia was standing at the gate.  
"Yes, I wanted to come and grab Noah a little earlier today" Olivia explained to the young lady and she nodded.  
"He's been rather unsettled today, not really wanting to be involved in anything and we had to keep him separate from others at snack time as he couldn't handle it. Has something happened lately?"  
"I don't think so, he was very unsettled this morning when he got up and I know he didn't sleep that much last night as he wouldn't settle. I just hope it's a phase" Olivia tried to explain. She didn't like the sound that Noah was causing issues here like he had at home. She would be ok with him causing problems for her when they were at home as that is just them and she could handle his behaviour appropriately. But she really didn't like the sound of him causing trouble at daycare too.

"I'm sure that it is, he just seemed really off today from the usual happy Noah that we see every day"  
"Momma" Noah called as he spotted Olivia at the gate and got up to come over to his mother.  
"Walking Noah, remember" the young lady reprimanded and Noah looked directly at her, Olivia could tell from the boy's facial expressions that he didn't want to listen.  
"Noah, walk" Olivia reiterated and the boy slowed down from a slight run, safely making his way around the sleeping children, over to his mother. He was rubbing his eyes a little and Olivia knew that was a key sign that he was very tired. Olivia bent down and picked up her son, who clung on to her tightly, Olivia smiled as she bid everyone farewell at the daycare.

* * *

Elliot walked into the café and instantly spotted Maureen who was sitting already waiting for him. They had moved their brunch to be an afternoon type thing whilst he was out running as Maureen had texted Elliot at the last minute saying something came up. Elliot didn't really mind though as it gave him a bit longer to run and then rest afterwards. This of course had ultimately led Elliot to run further than he intended as he got lost in his thoughts. He was thinking about last night and the particular person that he spent a large amount of time with last night. Elliot really wanted to see Olivia again but knew that he had to be aware to take things slow, it was new between them and so he needed to put more focus on his children right now.

"Sorry I'm late" Elliot apologised as he walked over and sat down near Maureen.  
"You're looking well, everything alright?" Elliot continued to ask, trying to get the conversation moving.  
"Everything is great dad, how are things going with you? How's the new apartment working out?" Maureen asked she was always looking for more information about things from her father.  
"It's going well, finally managed to get mostly everything unpacked from moving back. I'll have to have you and Michael over for dinner soon and show you the place. It's not large but it's got everything I need at the moment" Elliot explained.  
"That would be great, we'd love to come. Although maybe we should wait till Kathleen is here though and come see it together?" Maureen suggested.  
"That sounds like a great idea" Elliot agreed as the waitress made her way over to take their orders. Elliot ordered a coffee and a bagel whilst Maureen went for a coffee and a fruit salad. She had always been very sensitive about her weight and Elliot could see she was clearly going on one of the new dieting trends again.

"So, how's Olivia?" Maureen asked and Elliot had to take a moment to ensure that he didn't say something he shouldn't. He could tell that Maureen was asking in terms of their friendship and not trying to dig at her dad for more information.  
"She's good, she's gone back to work now which she's told me she's enjoying. I don't know exactly how much she's allowed to do at that but she is enjoying being back" Elliot explained, it wasn't entirely the truth as Olivia had really been very open to him about work but he didn't want to make it seem too much to his daughter.  
"Glad that she's doing better. Next time you see her please give her my regards" Maureen said and Elliot nodded before they turned the conversation more towards her and what she had been up to as well as the other siblings in the family. Elliot didn't want to spend too much time talking about someone who wasn't here, things between him and Olivia were new and he hadn't discussed this with her. Elliot didn't want to rock the boat for them when things were getting started but he didn't intend to keep everything quiet for a very long time either.

* * *

Olivia was sitting on the couch, reading over one of her case files that she had actually brought home with her whilst subconsciously thinking about Elliot again. Noah had been trouble for her this afternoon and even though he had been absolutely exhausted, he wouldn't take a nap. The positive of this was that Olivia would have him bathed and in bed earlier tonight and when that time came around Noah had gone down like a treat for her. Olivia knew this meant he would likely be up super early tomorrow but right now she was just glad to have him asleep and be able to take a moment for herself. She was finally having more proper time to herself, letting her thoughts drift a bit which was ok. She had hardly been able to get Elliot off her mind all day with how special she felt last night, it was all she was thinking about now. She thought about the amazing food at that French restaurant, how nice it felt to be held by Elliot and how special it was that he had actually really listened to her and the things that she'd said in the past to make it the perfect night out for them. It wasn't suprising to Olivia that now as she sat on the couch, thinking about all of this, her attention drifted to wanting to text Elliot rather than reading over the case file she was supposed to be reviewing for her team tomorrow.

 **O: Hope you had a good day today xx** Olivia texted to Elliot before getting up from the couch to grab some water from the fridge, she didn't want to just sit and see if Elliot responded, she didn't really need him to she just wanted to say something to him.  
 **E: Are you psychic? I was just thinking about you. Yes, I did have a good day thank you, how was work?** Elliot replied as Olivia took another seat on the couch, bringing her legs up underneath her. She was surprised that he had been thinking about her the same way she had been thinking about him.  
 **O: It was alright, took an early afternoon off as Noah was less than pleasant at daycare apparently. I don't know if hes going through a phase or something but he's definitely been very unsettled today** Olivia replied to Elliot.  
 **E: I'm pretty sure Eli went through a stage of the same sort of thing right after we went into witness protection. It's something to do with a change in their life apparently. But I'm sure that if it's the same for Noah, it will resolve itself soon** Elliot replied and Olivia wondered if Noah's behaviour was to do with change. The only change that was going on in their life would be related to her and Elliot. But surely, Noah wouldn't be acting up over that as nothing was really changing between him and his mother. Maybe Olivia needed to show Noah that no matter what happened with her and Elliot, nothing was going to happen between her and Noah, she would always be his mother. Their family of 2 just might end up a little bit bigger, depending how things with Elliot go.

 **O: If you're right on that then what is really changing for him? Is this because of what is going on between you and I?** Olivia asked, wanting to get Elliot's perspective on all of this.  
 **E: Maybe, but this thing between you and I is so new that really even you and I aren't completely sure what's going on. Maybe Noah, you and I need to spend more time together just the three of us. Maybe we need to show Noah that whatever is happening, he's not going to lose you and that I'm not stealing you away, I just want to be there for him too** Elliot replied, Olivia thought this was a great idea and something they should really try.  
 **O: This might work, he needs to see that a family of 2 is just expanding and that he's gaining another adult in his life not losing his mom.**

* * *

 ** _A/N: So i have been writing this story like crazy lately and this chapter came together almost as soon as i sat down to write it. For those who are reading Keeping Secrets too, i've hit a bit of a block with that story right now and re-working where i want to take it so there is a hold on new updates on that one for a while. However I may or may not have ANOTHER story in the works as i had a large idea that hit me the other day and I'm running with it but not sure if i'll post that story just yet as feel like i need to be focused on finishing one of the ones I've got going rather than starting a new one. However I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter, it was more just a filler to kind of show the day after the date and things like that. But leave me a review please and let me know what you thought :) I love to read them all and hopefully i'll have another update for you soon. Until next time ;)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It had been about a week since Olivia and Elliot had been out on their romantic date, yet Elliot felt like he'd hardly seen her. He'd texted a couple of times and they'd had phone conversations rather late at night, when one of them couldn't sleep. But Olivia had been so busy with Noah and work that she simply had not had time to properly meet up with him or spend any large time with him lately. Elliot had also been rather busy but in a smaller compacity to what had kept Olivia busy. He'd really only been busy with meeting up with a few old friends and a couple of meetings at the police academy in relation to the possible job position. It was really starting to look like Elliot was going to be getting a job there soon and that was something that was very exciting. However, he'd not actually been able to share this possible excitement with the one person that he wanted to most, because he'd hardly seen her. Elliot understood it though and he wasn't in the least bit frustrated about this lack of her attention, he simply missed her and wanted to see Olivia soon. But the fact that he could actually admit that he missed not seeing her and yearned for more time with her, showed him how much she really did mean to him. It also showed him that his feelings of missing her really meant that he would do anything to spend time with her. But maybe not something quite as big as the date that they had been on recently, considering that she'd told him last time that he didn't have to go quite so extreme on their dates just so they could spend time together.

Instead, Elliot decided that the best thing to do, was to simply order some of their favourite Chinese takeout and then try to take it to work for her. Elliot was sure that if Olivia was still at work then it was likely she'd not actually eaten yet and thus him bringing dinner for her would not only be the perfect evening treat but also way that he could see her. There was so much that had happened over the past week that he'd not had the chance to talk to her about. Kathleen was currently in town and Eli was going to be arriving next week with the twins, to spend a week with him. It had been decided that Elizabeth and Richard would come as well as Eli as they wanted to see their father and Kathy simply wouldn't let the little boy fly alone. It would be after the week with his children, that Elliot would likely commence his position at the academy. However there wasn't a set start date just yet for the mentioned position. Elliot hadn't even seen an official contract or anything, he just had really good odds at being successful in the position and he'd had more interviews that what an unsuccessful candidate would.

All of this excitement was something that he really wanted to share with Olivia but he couldn't help to wonder whether she was missing him like he was her. He hoped that the things between them were still ok and that the fact that she'd basically been radio silent towards him lately wasn't a sign for things to come his way. He hoped it was simply all because she had been so busy of late. Deep down, Elliot knew that he shouldn't be worrying over such simple things but he also knew that he really couldn't help it because that was how much Olivia meant to him.

 **E: Have you eaten yet?** Elliot texted, just after grabbing the take out menus from his kitchen draw. He was interested to try the new place near his apartment tonight. If Olivia hadn't eaten then this would be the perfect opportunity for him to do so, as Elliot didn't think that their previous favourite place was still open. He could swear he'd heard ages ago that it had closed after the owner had died of a heart attack.  
Elliot figured that if he ordered food before actually checking if Olivia had already eaten, was a bad idea. So instead, he decided that he would look through the menu and decide what to order whilst he waited for Olivia's response and only after this, would he order. If Olivia had eaten then he would simply need to come up with something else as a reason to go and see her. But he suspected, after their call this morning where Olivia had mentioned she was heading into work, it was really unlikely that she'd remembered to eat as she often went for long periods of time at work without eating, it was a habit of hers he didn't like.

 **O: Hi there, I actually haven't. Things have been so crazy here today that we've barely had time to take a breather for a minute never mind anything else. Why?** Olivia replied to which Elliot had to take a minute to think the correct way to respond. The text message told him everything that he needed to know right now, he just needed to think of a way to make sure that she knew he was coming and to not eat but not give his plan away or ruin his hoped surprise.  
 **E: Just curious, how's the day been going?** Elliot replied, trying to keep the conversation with Olivia going whilst organising everything else. He quickly decided what he wanted to order and rang to place an order of food. As he was doing this, the waitress told him it would be about a half an hour wait as they were rather busy tonight. For Elliot, this was the perfect amount of time for what he needed to do.  
 **O: What are you up to Elliot Stabler? Day has been alright though I feel like I've not properly seen you in ages** Olivia replied and Elliot could just tell that she was feeling the same way that he was of lately. Talking with someone over text message or the phone wasn't the same as being able to talk in person. It made him sure that as soon as his food was ready, he was going to take it in to her and spend some time with her if possible  
 **E: nothing….just, keep the remainder of your work evening rather calm…** Elliot replied before going to change into something a little more presentable to wear before heading out to grab the ordered food and head to the precinct.

* * *

Olivia was sitting at her desk in the office, reading over a recent case file whilst her team were all out on different tasks trying to solve their current cases. She had recently had a rather unique text conversation with Elliot, who for whatever reason had been asking if she'd eaten. She did not understand his questioning at all. She had not seen him face to face since their date and she hated that their only contact had been through a phone call or text message. But on the other hand, she had to admit that she had pulled some rather long hours at work lately. Even on desk duty, she was working long hours and trying to help her team out as much as could with this restriction. However, it was not only Elliot she felt like she had been neglecting, she felt bad towards Noah and how they had gone from spending a lot of time together, to now hardly seeing much of each other. If Olivia wasn't at work, then she was out with Noah or spending time at home with Noah. She was trying to be there as much as possible for her little boy. After his actions to all the changes recently, and going through this incredibly fussy stage, Olivia had really focused on proving to Noah that she was still there, she was still and always would be his mother. But this had, in turn, resulted in her simply not having enough time to spend with Elliot as she would like. They had planned to be spending more time together with Noah and showing him that their change is good but when Olivia's working hours got crazy, that all fell through. He'd simply been busy with his older children at the time as well anyway.

Olivia hated that these things had become almost awkward for them straight away. Olivia didn't know how to fit anything else in her busy life but she didn't want Elliot to think that she was no longer interested in him. She didn't want him to think that he had done something wrong with them because he really hadn't, she just had next to no time spare but she did really want to see him.  
 **O: I miss you…** Olivia texted after a little while, when their conversation had taken a lull. She knew that she'd talked to Elliot practically every day and she called him this morning but it wasn't the same as actually seeing him in person.  
 **E: Look into the squadroom** Elliot replied to which Olivia had to admit she was confused. She got out from behind her desk and walked over towards the window into the squadroom. She pulled back the blind and peered out, to her surprise she found Elliot walking into the room with what looked like to be food. _He knows I haven't eaten and so he's brought food_ Olivia thought as she smiled and moved towards her door, opening it wide and smiling at Elliot.

"Surprise" Elliot greeted, as the others in the squadroom looked up confused, though Finn just smiled and shook his head slightly.  
"Wha-"Olivia started but was lost for words.  
"You haven't eaten and I haven't properly seen in you in a week. I missed you too and figured what better way to see you than to simply bring something to eat. Therefore, we both know you are eating well and I can actually spend time with you" Elliot explained as Olivia ushered him into her office. She told Finn that she didn't want to be disturbed unless it was a life and death situation before closing the door behind her. Elliot moved over towards the couch and placed the food down on the coffee table by the couch. But before he managed to take a seat, Olivia pulled him towards her and kissed him softly.

"Well that was nice" Elliot remarked as they pulled back from each other and both took a seat on the couch. Olivia nudged closer to Elliot just as he started laying out the food.  
"I missed you" Olivia said as she looked over at Elliot.  
"I missed you too…Talking or texting every day is just not the same as this face to face" Elliot remarked as he handed Olivia one box of food. Elliot had ordered her favourites and Olivia was impressed that he still remembered this.  
"It isn't and with how this case is going, if you hadn't brought the food in like this I'm honestly not sure when I would get to eat or see you again"  
"Well it's a good thing I did then…Besides I just needed to see you again" Elliot replied, a coy smiled on his face as they both dug into their food before it got cold.

* * *

The meal was lovely, and Elliot had to admit, the new Chinese take out place was actually really good food and may become one of his new favourites. Discussion as the pair had been eating was mainly revolving around the week which had been and the fact that Eli was coming to visit next week, with the twins. Olivia was glad to hear that Elliot's children were coming to visit their father and she could clearly see that Elliot was excited about this visit. Elliot had asked her about Noah and was relieved to hear that Noah was feeling like he was losing his mother, but the pair had still agreed that they needed to spend a day or so as the three of them and show Noah that nothing would feel different by this change.  
Olivia had time off over the weekend and Elliot's children weren't going to be arriving till Sunday afternoon, so it would work perfectly well if they did something on Saturday, just the three of them.

Noah absolutely adored animals and thus Elliot had been the one to suggest that the zoo would be the perfect way to spend time together. It would be the perfect casual setting for the three of them, and it would be something that Noah would really love due to the animals. Olivia had told him that she would touch base with him later this week, to organise a time that would suit both of them, as well as the smaller details for the day. But it definitely sounded like a great plan for a way to spend a day together. Olivia was excited to spend time with both of her boys at the same time. Elliot was glad that this had been arranged over dinner tonight and that he knew even when things were getting tough at work, they were going to be ok.

"Thanks for stopping by…and bringing food" Olivia said as they tided up the rubbish from dinner, Elliot knew he had to let her get back to work.  
"You have to eat and I wanted to see you" Elliot replied as he nudged her shoulder lightly.  
"I wanted to see you too. I don't know what my hours are really going to be like over the next couple of days. But I'm yours all day on Saturday" Olivia said as she walked into Elliot's arms and wrapped her arms around him for a brief moment.  
"I'm already looking forward to it" Elliot said before quickly seizing the moment and stealing a kiss.  
"Text me…when you get home?" Olivia asked before placing another soft kiss on his lips. There was something now about being in the same space again that made it hard for the pair to keep their hands off each other. Elliot knew Olivia's request was her way of making sure that he got home safe and he didn't mind putting her mind at ease.  
"Will do, don't work too hard" Elliot said as he kissed her lightly once more before they opened the office door. Elliot made his way towards the exit of the squadroom. Olivia watched him as he left and then once she could not see him any longer, she turned back to her desk. The case wasn't going to solve itself and she needed to be helping her team.

 _ **A/N: Thoughts? Opinions? Feedback? Let me know all of these in the reviews. I apologise for the long delay but i hope you enjoyed this chapter and was a nice little filler. Until Next Time ;)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews on the previous chapter and i want to give a shout out specifically to NicoleJames4 as your review was fantastic and thank you for your honesty and the really useful feedback. You noticed something that i didn't realise i was missing and it has really helped put this next chapter in perspective for me. Your feedback also helped me to improve this coming chapter, which is the type of feedback i love to receive, as it's the only way i can continue to improve. But i'm really glad that you are enjoying this story so far :)  
So i hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please leave me more reviews at the end and i will hopefully have a new chapter again for you soon  
Until Next Time ;)**_

 **Chapter 18**

Olivia lay staring up at the ceiling, completely lost in her thoughts. She couldn't sleep because of the thoughts that were running wild in her head at the moment. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, she had organised to go to meet up with Elliot at the zoo and spend the day together, with Noah. It was supposed to be a day where they were going to be all together and having a good time, to try and support Noah with understanding this change in his environment. But the thought of the day tomorrow, was the main reason that she couldn't seem to sleep now. Olivia wasn't sure about tomorrow, nor was she really sure about this new relationship with Elliot. It had really only been a week or so since they had started this thing between them and she hadn't properly discussed _it_ with Elliot either. They had only been out together once. Olivia didn't really count the time that he brought dinner for her as a date, she just counted it as a chance to see him and something very nice to do, as she was working before it and went right back to work afterwards.

There was so much that lay ahead for them, and Olivia honestly wasn't sure if she was ready for all of it. She wasn't sure if she was ready to really get into a proper new relationship which involved being out together and placing your entire trust in someone else. She had only been able to put her complete trust in one person, herself. Everyone else she had begun to trust had simply let her down in one way or another. There were previous men whom she had tried to love and tried to give her trust but the relationships with these men really hadn't stood the test of time or lasted very well. There had also been friends whom she was sure she could trust but again, they hadn't exactly stuck around in the long term. Olivia had previously even thought she'd be able to trust Elliot, they had been partners for such a long time after all and she knew that he'd always had her back. But even that relationship hadn't been one to stay, Elliot had left her, and she really didn't know if she could trust him to stick around in the long run again. She didn't want to end up hurt again or for Noah to end up hurt.

Elliot had been determined to start proving to her that he really was indeed going to stick around, he had been going out of his way to show her how much she meant to him. But Olivia still felt hesitant, she felt like something was going to go wrong for them. She felt this sense that if she let her guard down and decided to properly let Elliot in, something was going to happen, and it would all end horribly. It was a feeling that she simply couldn't shake and it was something that likely stemmed from the fact that it was no longer just her to be considered anymore. Olivia had a son and she knew that he got attached to people very easily, so if something were to happen it wouldn't just be her that ended up hurt now. Not to mention with all her failed relationships in the past, it wasn't surprising that Olivia was a little hesitant with what was happening between her and Elliot. Particularly, as they had really progressed with their friendship side of things since he came back into her life. Olivia didn't want to continue with this relationship with Elliot if it would then end and she would lose him completely all over again. She couldn't handle having to go through all her previous feelings of loss for him again. She had done it once and anyone in the squad could quite easily vouch for how much hell that put her through at the time.

However, they had made the plans to meet at the zoo and spend time out as a trio and Olivia knew that she had no reason to cancel the plans. She knew that if she did then Elliot would sense something was up and she didn't want to hurt him or have him concerned. Particularly when he was really making such an effort for her and to try make her comfortable with the idea of them. She knew that deep down, Elliot was going to look after them and he would be there for Noah, he had 5 children of his own and he had to be one of the best fathers that she had ever met. She knew that he wouldn't pressure her into anything that she didn't want to do. In fact, he was very cautious of that in the first place. However, as Olivia lay in bed, she knew she was July going to have to take a chance on tomorrow. She would take it one step at a time and give Elliot the benefit of the doubt, people make mistakes and that's ok. Tomorrow wasn't completely about them anyway, if anything it was more about Noah and making sure that he was comfortable with everything as it was a lot of change for a little boy. She just needed to focus on that and enjoy the day, rather than get too caught up in her head about what may or may not happen.

* * *

Elliot was standing by the entrance to the park as he saw Olivia walk up, pushing the stroller with Noah sitting happily inside, pointing out different things as they walked up but babbling happily to himself. At least that was what Elliot assumed from the scene playing out in front of him. He thought Olivia looked beautiful with how casual she looked right now. He could tell that she had make up on but it was very minimal and very natural looking. He could also see that she left her hair down and slightly curled at the end. He was unsure anymore whether those curls were natural or whether she had done them this morning before leaving. He smiled over and she smiled back, so that was a positive start. But he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off with her, but he wasn't sure what that was either. As the pair approached Elliot, he made a big gesture towards Noah and started to make conversation with the little boy about which animals he wanted to see and what he wanted to go see first. Once the little boy was made a fuss of, Elliot stood up and gave Olivia a proper greeting. The pair then started to walk into the entrance of central park zoo, Elliot of course was determined to pay the entrance fee and then wouldn't take Olivia's money, no matter how hard she tried to to get him to take her money.

"How was your morning?" Elliot asked as they started to make their way around the zoo, with plans to stop at the sea lions first.  
"It was alright, Noah was up early but we watched a few cartoons and had breakfast. I worked on a few things and then it was time to come here. How was yours?" Olivia asked, extending the same courtesy to Elliot.  
"It was fine, managed to squeeze in my morning run after a bit of a sleep in and still get a shower and be ready to meet up here" Elliot replied as they arrived at the sea lions. Olivia and Elliot both bent down near the stroller and made sure to include Noah in their conversation about the animals and point out different things as the sea lions played in their enclosure.

* * *

By lunchtime, the trio had made it about half way around the zoo and managed to find a little food card where they could get something decent to eat. It didn't have a massive selection but there was definitely enough to choose from that everyone would be able to get something they wanted. Once the food had been ordered, with Olivia paying for it all this time and not taking no for an answer from Elliot, they went back to the sea lions and took a seat on the steps there. Noah stayed in his stroller but Olivia carefully managed to help him eat his hot dog. She couldn't help but think that it was kind of a miracle that he didn't get anything on himself. There was very limited conversation during lunch, Noah and Elliot focused on the sea lions and their food whilst Olivia was more focused on helping Noah eat his hot dog. Once everyone had finished eating, they put the rubbish in the bin and continued walking around the zoo. Elliot noticed that Olivia really seemed to be more quiet than usual and he wondered if it was something to do with today, maybe she was feeling a little uncomfortable. After the dinner at work, things had been alright with the pair of them, but Elliot could sense that something was off today, and he was concerned.

"Shall I push him for a bit? Give you a bit of a break?" Elliot suggested, taking the initiative to try and get Olivia to talk with him.  
"Uh, I'm alright" Olivia refused to which Elliot just nodded and continued to walk beside her. He wanted to hold her hand as they walked but it was clear that she would need both to push the stroller right now.  
"Are you sure? I really don't mind" Elliot continued to ask, he really wasn't fussed with pushing the stroller for a bit, he'd had more than enough experience over the years with his 5 children. Pushing a twin stroller was an experience, but even that he'd mastered as the twins got older.  
"It's fine Elliot, really" Olivia refused, she didn't understand why Elliot was trying to be so pushy about pushing the stroller. It really made very little sense and she wished he would drop it, she didn't need him to push the stroller.

Something about today didn't feel quite right for the pair, both could feel something wasn't alright between them. The day with Noah wasn't turning out to be like the date they'd had with dinner and dancing. Olivia was sure that it didn't have anything to do with the fact Noah was here this time either. It felt like there was a vibe between her and Elliot which wasn't right. She couldn't help but wonder, if Elliot could feel this awkwardness too or whether it was just her anxieties playing up. However, when Elliot spoke up next, Olivia knew he shared the feeling that something was off.  
"Olivia, can we stop for a minute" Elliot asked, he didn't want to ruin the day but he had to get what was going on out in the open. Olivia knew that the fact that he had used her full name, meant this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.  
"Is everything ok?" Olivia asked, trying to work out what Elliot was going to say.  
"I don't know…you tell me. Are we ok?" Elliot asked, looking directly into Olivia's eyes, almost searching for the right answer for them right now.

Olivia looked away for a moment and tried to focus on the stroller, whilst she got her thoughts in order, what was she going to tell him? Olivia wasn't sure if she was prepared to be completely honest with him right now in this zoo. She wasn't sure if she could confess to him about her nerves with whatever they may be becoming. She wasn't sure if she could confess to him how she doesn't trust the fact he is going to stick around, just yet or the fact she's questioning if she can give him her heart like she feels she wants to. Olivia also knew that there really wasn't a chance she could lie to him like this and say everything was fine when it wasn't. Elliot had been able to read her like a book in the past, so she knew that sense was still likely there. Olivia looked at Elliot and took a deep breath, knowing she had to take that leap and see what happens.

"I'm not sure…" Olivia started to say.  
"What's wrong?" Elliot asked, concerned for what else she was going to say right now.  
"I just…I don't know about _us._ Things have changed so much from when we were partners all those years ago and I just can't seem to shake this feeling that what is going on between us now, is a mistake" Olivia stated.  
"What? How?" Elliot asked, he was growing more concerned about this by the minute. He thought today was a good idea, she'd told him it would be, and he thought that things between them were ok. He'd really been trying to prove to her that he wasn't going anywhere, he was back for good. He wasn't just going to leave again like last time and if he did have to leave or look at leaving, he wasn't going to do it without her. Elliot was genuinely concerned for whatever else Olivia was going to come out with right now.

 _ **A/N: Thoughts?**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 _"_ _I just…I don't know about us. Things have changed so much from when we were partners, all those years ago and I just can't seem to shake this feeling that what is between us now, is a real mistake" Olivia stated.  
"What? How?" Elliot asked, growing more concerned about what Olivia was saying by the minute._

"You left our partnership, you left me, without even a word. It was only when you happened to get told that I was hurt, that you happen to turn up. You show you're concerned for me but things just seemed to be in a rush from there till we got here. I can't even be sure that we would be where we are or in the same city, if I hadn't got shot or you hadn't been told" Olivia continued to explain.  
"Is that what this is about? You can't trust me? I thought we were past this? I thought that was what today was about, to help Noah trust 'us' and trust it isn't going to change too much for him" Elliot replied, Olivia could hear the clear hurt in his voice. Olivia didn't mean to hurt him like this but it was genuinely how she was feeling.  
"How can we help Noah trust 'us' when I'm not even sure if I trust us? Trust is something that takes a while to build up again when it has been broken…Look, I think today has been a mistake, I think it's time I get Noah home" Olivia explained, as she made a move to get up from the bench.  
"Wait…Please" Elliot said as he reached out and placed a hand on Olivia's arm but he was quick to retract when Olivia glared at him. Elliot knew he'd just made another mistake by touching her.

"Olivia…I thought we'd managed to get past this. Things are different now but things are going to be better now than ever before. I made a mistake in leaving the way that I did but I really didn't have a choice, I had to go. But I know what I should have done was try to take you with me or at least leave some kind of sign of where I was going. However, I promise you right here and right now, that I'm all in with this, I'm all for us. You and Noah are it for me" Elliot stated and Olivia could tell that he was speaking right from the heart, she wanted to trust him and she needed to give him a shot. Elliot really did have the key to her heart, she just needed to trust that he wasn't going to hurt again. It would take time but she needed to give it a shot.  
"I just...It's not just me now, I have a son and being his mother is the most important role in my life. If you are really in this, you can't just leave again whenever you want, because I can't handle that pain and I will never have you hurt my son" Olivia explained to which Elliot could really see the fierce 'mother lion' within Olivia coming out, he knew she meant what she was saying and wouldn't tolerate any less. But Elliot wasn't going to give her anything less, he wanted to be with Olivia for the rest of his life, and he wanted to have the opportunity to help her raise Noah. He wasn't saying he wanted to be 'dad' but he wanted to be there. He was not leaving her again, he'd made that mistake once before and he almost couldn't handle it.

Olivia watched Elliot for a while, trying to come up with some other excuse why this wouldn't work or why they couldn't be together. But everything in her heart was telling her to simply take the chance, stop listening to her head which was telling her he's going to leave again, and trust that he won't. Olivia was nervous though, she hadn't trusted anyone quite as much as this would require and her heart had been broken before.  
"Olivia...I will wait till the end of my days for you. I will, if that is what it takes, I don't want anyone else and there is never going to be anyone else for me. I'm in love with you, I have been since we first became partners. I will spend the rest of my days tryin to prove to you how much so, if that is want it takes for us" Elliot replied, Olivia could see the sincerity in his words through his eyes, she just needed to take that chance on him. Olivia found that the best way to accept his statement and show him that she would take a chance on him, was to show through actions rather than words. She leaned in and softly placed her lips over his. Elliot was shocked initially, as Elliot had to admit he thought that he was going to lose her over this but he relaxed into the kiss shortly after and his arms found their way around her waist.  
"I may not be completely sold on the idea of us, but I'm prepared to give it a go. I just..."  
"You don't have to explain, I know I've not exactly proved myself to be trustworthy but I am going to change. I'm going to win your trust back and prove how trustworthy I can be" Elliot replied. Olivia nodded before Noah started to fuss again in the stroller, both adults then knew it was time to get a move on. Elliot meant what he said, he would do everything in his power to prove to Olivia that he was the man or her and Noah, he wasn't going to run and he wanted to be the one she can put her trust in again.

The rest of the afternoon at the zoo actually turned out really well and afterwards the trio took a slight detour on the journey home. They made the detour to the park, where Elliot played with Noah for almost a straight hour, just on the swings whilst Olivia watched on. Noah really did love the swings. It was clear he was having a great day and that Elliot was also enjoying the time he was playing with the little boy. Olivia still felt like she had to keep her suspicions about their relationship and she was going to still acknowledge the thoughts she had about Elliot leaving and about questioning whether becoming romantically involved with him was the right thing to do. But she was also going to put the emphasis on focusing on what they had no and what they were building on for the future. She was going to put the emphasis on this second chance she had and taking each day as it came. She would simply wait and see what happened after that.

* * *

Elliot took a detour home, travelling with Olivia all the way back to her place first rather than going to his, including paying for the taxi fare instead of them taking the subway with a stroller and a tired young boy. Elliot wanted to make sure that they got home safely and didn't really want to leave Olivia just yet. He felt that there were still things they needed to talk about, in relation to his kids coming tomorrow. Elliot wanted to check if he could tell his kids about them and about the relationship between Olivia and Elliot. It was still so new and developing but Elliot wanted to get this news out to his children, so he didn't have to avoid Olivia and Noah all week whilst his children were going to be here. If he was going to prove to Olivia that he was completely invested in their relationship and spend time with Noah as well, then he needed to have them around when his kids were around too. He had meant to discuss this with her when they were at the zoo but then the conversation moved towards trying to get her to trust him and believe in what they have, so it hadn't been the time. But now things were ending for the day, it seemed like Elliot really needed to try and discuss this as he didn't really want to avoid it anymore. It was something that would demonstrate the commitment as any strong relationship needs, to be in the open with everyone.

Elliot helped Olivia and Noah out of the taxi, making quick work of managing to carry the stroller and extra bags up to Olivia's apartment so she could focus on Noah. The little boy was falling asleep on Olivia's shoulder and she knew that the minute they got inside, and she put him in his bed, he would fall straight to sleep. Once they were inside, Olivia excused herself to put Noah down whilst Elliot took things to the kitchen. He had been here enough over the past couple of weeks to get a good understanding of where everything went. Elliot decided that whilst he waited for Olivia to come back, he would try and put everything away. By the time Olivia did return from Noah's room, Elliot had placed 2 of the 3 bags that they had away and put the kettle on for a coffee as he figured it was time for another one.  
"He is out like a light" Olivia remarked as she walked into the kitchen. She was surprised that Elliot had managed to put most of the things away for her.  
"Thank you for putting things away, you knew where they went?" Olivia continued to ask.  
"I figured I'd try help out and managed to work out where things went. Coffee?" Elliot suggested.

"Yes, thank you" Olivia said as she made quick work of putting the final few things away, whilst Elliot focused on the coffees.  
"Noah looked like he had a great day today" Elliot stated as Olivia came back from the living area into the apartment.  
"He definitely did and I can tell you that the seal you bought, is currently under his arm and he is never letting it go"  
"That's what I like to hear" Elliot as he handed her the coffee, as both of the pair moved to the living area and took a seat on the couch.

* * *

The pair sat in silence for a while, enjoying the company and the coffee. Elliot was in no hurry to leave and Olivia was in no hurry to discuss him leaving. Things may have got off to a rocky start this morning but they were reasonably smoothed out now and both were sure things would improve from here.  
"So, the twins and Eli are coming into town tomorrow" Elliot commented, breaking up the silence between the two and starting the conversation about what they were going to do about his children and their new relationship.  
"That's good, you must be looking forward to seeing them?" Olivia asked as she took a sip of her coffee.  
"I am, Eli is so excited to come visit and it will be very nice to see the twins again as it's really been a while"  
"How long are they staying for?"  
"About a week, its currently school holidays so they have time to spend here"  
"Wow that's lovely, are you all going to fit into your place though?" Olivia asked, she hadn't seen Elliots place but she didn't think that it was particularly big or with enough space for his 3 kids as well as himself.  
"yeah, twins are going to take my spare room and Eli will sleep on the fold out couch" Elliot explained.  
"Packed in like sardines then" Olivia remarked and the pair laughed a little, it certainly would be a tight fit but they would make it work.  
"If it gets too much, I think Lizzie is planning to stay with Maureen or something" Elliot added before the pair fell into silence once more. The conversations weren't back to their usual comfort but Elliot was trying to make it work.

"I…I was planning on telling them about us, whilst their here? Is that ok?" Elliot asked, he wondered whether this was going to go well or not.  
"Were you going to ask me before you did that?" Olivia queried, suddenly feeling a little pressure to be ok with this when she wasn't sure she would be.  
"Li-"  
"No, I just think that if you are making a discussion that involves me, then you should ask me before you do it. Your kids aren't exactly my biggest fans if you remember, and I'm not sure about this"  
"If I don't tell them, and I talk with you this week then they will figure something is up. I don't want to have to avoid you and Noah for the week and I don't' want to keep this from my kids" Elliot tried to explain, getting Olivia to see his side of the picture.  
"I just…I don't want it to blow up in our faces" Olivia replied.  
"It won't, I won't let it" Elliot replied, taking Olivia's hand in his, he was going to tell his children about them when they were here. He would be careful in the way that he did so and he wouldn't accept a single bad word about Olivia from his children. Although he had to admit, he was sure that he wasn't going to get any.

 _ **A/N: Well...things may be improving for our favourite couple but I can tell you now, it's not going to be a 'walk in the park'. Neither one is more at fault than the other for this and they'll have to both work at it to make things work. Let me know what you thought of this chapter, by leaving me a review! Until Next Time ;)**_

 _ **P.S Due to reasons i can't say, 'Keeping Secrets' is on hold for the foreseeable future but i MAY have a new story for you all coming this weekend ;) It'll involve our favourite duo but not in any role you've seen them before...So keep an eye out for that ;)**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N: So here is the next chapter of our journey. This one, covers a little more of Elliot's thoughts and feelings on things as we've spent time looking into Olivia's feelings and her relationship but we've not really looked into it from Elliot's perspective. It's not all rosy for him that's for sure. Let me know what you thought at the end by leaving a review, i read each and every one of them and appreciate your thoughts on it all. Until next time ;)_**

 **Chapter 20**

A couple of days later and Elliot was sitting in the park with Eli, the twins were off with Maureen, so it had been a father – son kind of morning. They had watched cartoons in their pyjamas way longer than usual and then they had come to the park to play soccer. Eli was going to be trying out for the school soccer team, so she wanted to get practice in with Elliot whilst he was in New York. Elliot couldn't quite believe how grown up his little boy was, it honestly seemed like only yesterday he was the little boy who was learning how to put sentences together or how to use a big bed rather than the cot. It seemed like yesterday that Eli was as small as Noah is and yet here Eli is now, a big boy who is eager to attempt any challenges that come his way. Elliot hadn't told the kids about his relationship with Olivia yet in the time that they had been in New York, Elliot hadn't had a chance to see Olivia again this week either as she's been at work and he's been with his kids. But Elliot was planning to call her later and at least just check in with her. This was the last week that she was supposed to be on reduced duty and stuck behind a desk, but Elliot knew she would still likely be working like it was full work hours anyway. The discussion at her placed last Saturday had been all over the place and Elliot had really noticed how nervous Olivia felt about everything in terms of them. He could see clear as anything the hesitation she had towards them and this relationship, she was even hesitant with him in terms of telling his kids anything about this relationship. Elliot honestly didn't understand it, he wanted to give her the world and he wanted to prove to her that their love wasn't fake, what they had was special and it could only get so much stronger. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops that she was _his_ girl and that he would be there till his last breath, but he didn't feel like that was reciprocated by her to him. Elliot wasn't entirely sure about what was going on and he wanted to fix this but just wasn't sure how.

"Daddy" Eli spoke up, as he finished his sandwich. Elliot looked over at the little boy as he was drawn out of his thoughts.  
"Are we gonna see Livvy when I'm here? Mo talk to me and said you been seeing her lots but I want to see her too" Eli asked and Elliot had to chuckle a little at his son, how had the little boy known that was exactly who he'd been thinking about. Elliot couldn't quite work out the best way to address this.  
"We'll see, it depends as she's busy with work a lot and I don't know if she will have time" Elliot tried to explain to the boy, hoped that he would understand where this was coming from. In all honesty, Elliot wanted to see Olivia more and he wanted to spend time with her and Noah whilst his kids were here. But he didn't want to pressure her into it, particularly with how hesitant she was with him even telling the kids about them.  
"But you came back here because of her, and I want to see her too whilst I'm here. I know Lizzie and Dickie do too" Eli tried to convince his father, but it really wasn't up to Elliot here. He would need to see what Olivia had planned at the moment and when she was working this week. He knew she would be working most of the week, he also knew that it was not exactly convenient to just drop into the precinct with his kids, it had been a little awkward when he dropped by for dinner a week or so.  
"I'll have a talk with her buddy, and we'll see what she says" Elliot responded, it wasn't a 'no' as such at the moment, it was more a 'wait and see' but Elliot knew that the little boy would treat it like it was a 'no'.

* * *

 **E: Hey, what are you up to?** Elliot texted, as Olivia walked into her apartment. Today had been an incredibly long day and a stressful one for the whole team. They were trying to catch a child rapist but the perp was a pro and thus there was limited evidence that was left at the scene with no DNA to link to. Not to mention she was getting heat from higher up about the fact that there had been several attacks already and they had next to nothing. It was times like this that Olivia really hated how successful she was or how much authority she had as all the heat would then come to her. There wasn't anyone else she could deflect it to. Elliot's message made her smile a little though as she had been thinking about him a bit over her lunch today. She had wondered how his time with his kids was going and if he'd brought _them_ up. They had discussed telling the children and whilst she had given him permission to tell them, it had been hesitantly. She hadn't heard from him since, but she'd been very busy in the precinct.

 **O: I just got home, so organising Noah's dinner and bedtime. How are you?** Olivia replied, she wanted to hear about him too. She wanted to hear what he and the kids had been up to lately.  
 **E: Wow, you're home late, well later than usual. Are you hungry? I have a very excited little boy who wants to see you and we have pizza? I'm good though, enjoying having the kids here.  
O: Whilst that offer is really sweet, I'm going to pass. Work has been…Well you know. Enjoy your pizza though and give my love to the kids **Olivia replied, the pizza was a lovely suggestion and it would have been nice to see Elliot and Eli, but tonight just wasn't a good night.  
 **E: Do you want to talk about it? I can call you later? Are you ok? You're not on full time again yet are you?** Elliot quickly replied and Olivia couldn't help to feel thankful for his added care. He was genuinely wanting to make sure she was ok which made Olivia feel special with that. But after having people at her all day, she just wanted to get her little boy fed, bathed and in bed so she could have time to herself and process everything from today with a glass of wine. She needed that.  
 **O: You should be focusing on spending the evening with your kids, not worrying about me. I'm fine, just been a very busy and frustrating day. The usual situations really, but did mean that I was home later than I'd like to be. I'm not back on full time yet but hopefully next week. Stop worrying about me though, I'll be fine xx** Olivia replied, hoping this would put Elliot's worries to rest, but guessing he wouldn't stop.  
 **E: Are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you? I worry about you because I love you. If you need me, just call me ok?  
O: I will, but _really_ , I'll be fine xxx **Olivia replied, she knew how he felt about her and she knew that he wanted to be the one that she now came to for things like this. But Olivia didn't feel the need to tonight, she wanted him to be able to enjoy his night with the kids. She made a mental note just to call him tomorrow and check in, at least that would put his mind to rest on her, and she would get to hear his voice. That was something she really wanted to hear now, for some reason.

* * *

Elliot didn't sleep well that night, he couldn't help but stay awake with thoughts about Olivia running through his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about whether her rough day and him not wanting to talk to him about it, was a sign they were headed for the rocks again. He didn't want this relationship to be strained or something that was particularly hard like it felt at the moment. He knew that their relationship could work if there was enough of an effort and love behind it. If Elliot was honest, he was getting a little frustrated with how things were going, a little. He wasn't the most patient person, he could definitely admit that. He would also admit that he can come on too strong about things that he is passionate about or cares for. This would be the case with his relationship with Olivia, he knew he would find things a little difficult to begin with. Olivia needed to trust him to completely let her walls down and trust that this relationship would be worth the long haul. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, but he wasn't completely sure that he could handle the slow steps of this relationship which was likely going to happen. Elliot knew that he would give this his all because he couldn't just walk away again, he didn't want to hurt her anymore and he wanted to prove to her that he was the same man that she could call at any hour, should she need him.

Elliot knew that he would simply need to learn to be that little bit more patient yet demonstrate the willingness and support to Olivia as things progress. Elliot had to believe that things with them were going to get better and he knew that one he had his job at the academy, he would have something else to put his attention towards. That didn't mean that he wouldn't have his attention to Olivia, it would just be something else that would help him practice patience and redirect any frustration he might feel with how slow the relationship with Olivia might be progressing. But Elliot couldn't help to think about Olivia and how uncomfortable they felt together at the moment to him, even with his kids in town. He knew that with the feelings he had towards Olivia and how badly he wanted to be with her, his thoughts were always going to drift back to her. He wasn't much of a daydreamer, but he'd found himself in the past, daydreaming about her. Elliot had found himself starting to daydream about Olivia often, when he was in witness protection and wasn't able to be with Olivia.

He found he would daydream about what it would be like, to have her back as his partner or he would day dream about what he would do when/if he saw her again. However, the day dreams that he does have from time to time now all seem to consist of what life would be like if they were in a relationship that was successful. He had daydream in the past about coming home after a day at the academy, to Olivia and Noah. He'd day dreamt about doing the family evening routine of dinner, then bath time and bedtime for Noah before snuggling up on the couch for a while with Olivia and discussing the day together. That was what he really wanted, that was what he hoped was in his future. But with the obvious hesitancy from Olivia and Elliot had experienced, he really wasn't sure whether that would happen anymore or at last it wouldn't be any time soon.

* * *

Sitting in her office, with her head in her hands on the desk, Olivia could feel her head almost spinning with how fast everything seemed to be ticking over. This case just seemed to be turning up dead end after dead end and working with the child victims, was bringing Olivia almost close to breaking point. She couldn't imagine the horrors they must be living, and she hated to think what she may be like if something like that was to _ever_ happen to Noah or if she'd had a daughter. There was really only one person who she wanted to talk to right now, someone who would bring her comfort and put everything in perspective. It was the same person that she had worked closely with on cases like this before and so he knew what it was like but would do anything to comfort her through this. It was the same person she should have spoken with last night, but she was too stuck in her belief that she was fine and talking with him would draw him away from the kids which she didn't want. She picked up her mobile and clicked on Elliot's name. The call rang out and went to voicemail, confirming the thoughts that Elliot was just as busy as she thought, and she shouldn't interrupt him. Olivia tried again, rather than leaving a voicemail the first time, but when the call rang out again, she knew he must be busy and she'd leave a message.  
"Hey, it's me…Olivia. Um I was just calling as I wanted to talk to you, nothing urgent though so don't worry, just wanted to talk. Hope you're having a good time with your kids. Talk soon" Olivia concluded the call. She knew that Elliot would likely call her back when he had the chance, she just had hoped to talk to him now.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: This Chapter we see the aftermath of Olivia's call and how Elliot approaches it all. But...well Elliot makes a big step towards the end of the chapter too and hopefully it is something that plays in his favour. I guess you'll have to read to find out what though...**_

 **Chapter 21**

Elliot walked into the bedroom from where he'd been playing board games with the twins and Eli but froze in his spot when he saw on his phone that he'd had 2 missed calls from Olivia and there was a voice mail. He thought he would have heard his phone ringing from the living room, but he didn't and he felt bad as he'd told Olivia to call him if she needed him. Now she had called, and he hadn't been there to pick up the call. He had taken the kids out shopping today and then they were going out to Maureen's for dinner. But as his phone had died when they were out shopping and they had extra time, all of them had come back to Elliot's apartment for a while before dinner. Elliot had placed his phone to charge in his room as he knew it was unlikely Olivia would need him when she was at work, thus he'd not expected her to call. But he should have known to move his charger out to the living room or kitchen in the case that he would get called for whatever reason. If it had been out there Elliot would definitely have heard it. Elliot listed to the voice message from Olivia and could hear that something wasn't quite right, he could hear something wrong in her voice.

"Hey Dad, it's your go" Dickie called from out in the living room. Elliot was conflicted, he hadn't yet told the kids about Olivia and so he really wasn't sure what excuse he use to make the call to Olivia, or if he could actually call her but he really wanted to check in with her.  
"Be there in a minute" Elliot said as he checked his phone charged percentage, which was almost full, and decided that he had enough to take the phone off charging.  
 **E: Hey, sorry I missed the call, been busy with the kids here. But what's up? I can't call you right now but talk to me, what's going on?** Elliot replied, he knew it wasn't as good as a call to her but he simply didn't have a way to play board games with his kids and call Olivia at the same time. Besides, as he'd not told his kids about the romance that was growing between him and Olivia, he didn't want to raise questions from them yet. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to them or anything, he simply hadn't found the right time or way to explain it to his kids. The text message to Olivia didn't feel quite as personal as a call would be and he wouldn't get to hear her voice but it was the best thing he could do now all things considered. He watched the phone like a hawk whilst trying to be involved in the game on the table, he just wanted to know what was going on with Olivia.

"Geez dad, you trying to burn a hole in that phone or something?" Lizzie remarked. Elliot knew he'd been caught but it wasn't like he was being subtle with his attention anyway.  
"No…I just…I'm waiting on some news" Elliot stated.  
"Any important news dad? News that we might like to know?" Dickie asked, joining in on the conversation after making his move.  
"No, just a follow up from a discussion I had earlier today. Who's turn?" Elliot asked, trying to deflect attention from him back to the game.  
"Mine" Eli spoke up. He wasn't the slightest bit interested in the conversation between everyone else at the moment, he just wanted to be the one to win the game.

 **O: I didn't want to interrupt your afternoon, I just wanted to talk to you. I can't explain why really over text message but it's ok, I know you're busy. I'm fine. Don't worry, just focus on enjoying the time with your kids** Olivia replied and Elliot could tell there was more to this than she was really letting on. He felt guilty because clearly she was making an effort to want to open up to him and he physically couldn't call her right now or the kids would suspect something. They were heading out to dinner shortly anyway and so it was likely he wouldn't get a chance to talk to her till later tonight, if she was around to talk when he got home and Eli in bed.  
 **E: You don't have to apologise, you have nothing to apologise for. I just haven't told the kids about us, so I know if I call you like I want to then they're going to get suspicious and I don't want to have to explain it all just yet as…it's kind of complicated. We're going to dinner with Maureen and her partner tonight but, can I call you later?** Elliot quickly typed in response.

* * *

Olivia read the text message a couple of times over, had Elliot really mentioned that talking about their relationship was complicated? Hadn't he been the one that had pushed to tell his kids this week in the first place? Yet he hadn't done so thus far. That would explain the minimal contact so far this week but wouldn't entirely explain his actions. Olivia was slightly confused and what she was supposed to say next. He wanted to talk about what her call was for over text because he'd not told his kids about them and didn't want to raise suspicions or have to explain it. But he still wanted to call her later tonight? Olivia knew that she was one who had a habit of sending mixed signals with what she did or didn't want but at this moment, it looked like Elliot was doing the exact same thing. He was sending her mixed signals about what was going on. She was trying to take a step forward with him, it was a big thing for her to want to talk about things that were going on and she understood about his kids being there. But what Elliot was saying and doing at the moment wasn't entirely making sense. She didn't want to be one to take the attention away from his kids as they weren't here for long and she understood that he couldn't talk. But she really didn't feel like explaining everything in an essay type of message.

 **O: It's…it's ok, really. Enjoy your night with the kids and I'll talk to you soon** Olivia quite typed her response before placing her phone in the desk drawer, she couldn't handle this right now. Olivia didn't want to be difficult, she didn't want to feel like she was being a hassle, but she just couldn't help it. She had understood that he was busy, she expected that to be the case with his kids visiting. It wasn't like she was in desperate need of him, she could look after herself. But she didn't feel the need or want to spend the time trying to explain everything that was happening via paragraph after paragraph of text. She had other methods to support herself processing this all, she would be fine, she was just trying to take that step forward for them and let him in a little. It clearly just hadn't worked in her favour this time. She took a deep breath, pulled herself together mentally and walked out into the squadroom. She was going to stay for a few more hours and then head home to Noah, he would make everything better. The little boy just had a way of lighting up her work and making the best of a bad day or situation. There really was something about being a mother that just seemed to make everything easier to Olivia.

* * *

Elliot didn't understand what was going on, he'd missed a call from Olivia, which he felt bad for but he'd then tried to talk to her through text messages and she'd shut him down. She'd called him to talk and now she wasn't interested? He'd explained why he couldn't just call her back even though he wanted to. But he was sure that she may have wanted to talk to him about everything since he'd shown her concern about her call. Things didn't go that way though and Olivia had basically shut the conversation down before it even started. This behaviour had played on Elliot's mind the entire rest of the game and when they'd been getting ready to head out to Maureen's. He didn't understand what was going on. Elliot re-read over every text several times, in fact he re-read over the entire conversation whilst waiting for others to get ready, to find a sign that something had been misinterpreted. The only thing that Elliot could see as possible being interpreted the wrong way, was his statement about not telling the kids about them yet. But hadn't that been what she was hesitant about the other day when they discussed it after the zoo? Maybe Elliot just needed to take that step, maybe now was the time that he needed to tell the kids. Then maybe, in doing that Olivia could see that he was serious about this relationship between them. If that was what Elliot could do right now and try solving whatever is going on with Olivia, then that was what he was going to do.

The evening at Maureen's was lovely, Elliot really enjoyed having most of his children in the same place again. They were really only missing Kathleen. IT was as they were sitting down to dinner, that Elliot made the decision that now was his chance to tell the kids. He knew he would tell the kids around dinner, then go home and call Olivia at the end of the night to let her know. Elliot wasn't sure what had happened at work or what was going on behind her call, but he was going to take this stand by himself now.  
"Alright, I have something to say" Elliot spoke up, just as everyone started to eat their meals. He was seated at the head of the table and everyone else simply turned to look at him.  
"You're getting married?" Richard questioned which was a complete surprise to Elliot for the question to come out first but Elizabeth was quick to shut him down.  
"To who? If dad was getting married, don't you think we'd know who to by now and they would be here?"  
"No, I'm not getting married. I d-"  
"Please tell me you didn't get someone pregnant" Richard interrupted, his behaviour causing slight frustration around the table.

"Hey would you shut it? Let dad actually speak for once" Maureen called, setting order around the table whilst Michael just took her hand and smiled. He was still fairly new to these type of family situations, but he enjoyed meeting Maureen's family and he could tell that his girlfriend was really loving having her family around. Elliot took a deep breath before continuing.  
"No, but since I've moved back here to New York, I have started to see someone. This is really new and it's taking time to work out, so that's why I've not told you till now"  
"Do we know them?" Eli asked, trying to stay involved in this conversation and understand what is going on.  
"Y-Yes, they are someone you have met before but not for a while" Elliot hesitated.  
"Oh my gosh, it's Olivia. Isn't it?" Lizzie piped in.  
"You came back here to New York for Olivia and now you're in a relationship with her? Is that why we've not seen her since we've been here? You wanted to keep it secret?" Richard asked, firing off questions all at once. Elliot wasn't really sure the best way to approach this explanation.

"Yes, it is Olivia, she and I have started to see each other. But I want you all to know that not once whilst your mother and I were married, did anything happen with Olivia and I. Not even when I first came back here. This has only recently started to happen, so it's very new and we're taking things slowly" Elliot explained as he took a sip of the wine. He had now told his kids and he was glad they didn't seem to be taking things badly, they seemed supportive.  
"I'm not going to lie, when we were younger and you and mom were still married, I really thought there was something going on between you and Olivia. Especially when we had to leave New York and I saw how hard it was for you to leave and I knew it was because Olivia wasn't coming too. I think I speak for all of us when I say that you and mom both deserve to be happy and mom already has found that happiness so now it is your turn. Olivia clearly makes you happy dad so you have our complete approval to be with her" Elizabeth spoke up as the rest of the group simply nodded in agreement.  
"Not that you really need it though" Maureen added which made Elliot laugh a little.  
"But daddy, can we see Livvy now?" Eli asked, still with his heart set on seeing this woman that meant so much to his father and to him.  
"Hopefully buddy, she's been really busy at work but hopefully we can work out a time whilst you are all still here to hang out with Olivia" Eliot explained. He really wasn't' sure what was going to happen moving forward but he has told his children now and that was a massive step he needed to take first. The next thing, was to let Olivia know that he had done so and see how things moved forward after that.

 _ **A/N: Thoughts? Let me know by leaving a review! All reviews and feedback is, as always, greatly appreciated!  
** **Next Part: Elliot tells Olivia that he's told the kids about them and i wonder how she takes it? Will there be time to meet up with the kids whilst they're in New York? Or is that a step that Olivia's not ready for? Are things ever going to smooth out between Olivia and Elliot? Is this relationship ever going to work? Who knows...I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out :D**_  
 _ **Until Next Time ;)**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **E: Are you awake? I told the kids about us tonight. They were happy about it and really just want to see you whilst they are still in New York. Can we meet up this week?** Elliot texted as Olivia was just about to turn out her bedside light. She'd stayed up reading for a while to try and slow her brain down to be ready for actual sleep but was surprised by the text from Elliot. She read it over a couple of times before deciding to call him back rather than texting. She may have been avoiding him earlier this week and not wanting to distract from his time with his kids but that couldn't continue on any longer. Elliot had confessed to telling his kids about them tonight and she had been the one that wanted to talk to him earlier today. So it just made sense to call him back now.  
"Looks like the answer is yes then, at least to you being awake" Elliot greeted.  
"Yeah, you only just caught me though. How was your evening at Maureen's?" Olivia asked, interested about what they had got up to earlier tonight.  
"It was very nice, weird to have everyone there without Kathleen though. But it was nice to have an almost normal family dinner together. How was your evening? Are you ok?" Elliot asked, concern clearly showing in his voice. Olivia took a deep breath and worked out the best way to explain what was a very hard and frustrating case.  
"Yeah…It's just a case is starting to get to him, not to mention the heat is coming from higher up the chain of command for us to catch this perp" Olivia explained, thinking about the pressure that was on her shoulders from 1PP and Chief Dodds.

"What's the case? Can you tell me?" Elliot enquired.  
"You know I can't discuss it in detail but it involves a child rapist who keeps getting away. He's a pro because there is no DNA left and very little evidence. It just breaks me at how broken these children are now and how frustrated the parents get, no child should ever go through this" Olivia replied, thinking about the children she had seen in the precinct from this.  
"But they have to know that you and your team are doing everything that you can to catch this guy"  
"It doesn't help that I can't go to the scene though and can only rely on what I'm told by Finn. It's almost been a week since the first attack and he's attacked numerous children now" Olivia explained. Elliot could tell how worked up Olivia was getting over this. He hated that she was feeling like this for a case but he was glad that she felt she could talk to him about it.  
"You'll get him, he'll slip up somewhere along the line or you'll find evidence or something that will help your case. I know you and your team will" Elliot comforted. Olivia had to admit that she was starting to feel a little better with it all simply from talking through the case in general details with Elliot. He was one of the only people whom she felt would actually understand what was going on and that she could properly talk to about this case because he'd worked on similar cases before when they were partners.

"So, you told your kids about us tonight? How'd they take that?" Olivia asked, trying to change the topic to something a little more upbeat than work. She had to admit that she felt a strong sense of calm over her as she was lying in bed talking with Elliot over the phone. She didn't know how or why but he had the habit of calming her racing mind in the simplest of ways and helping to put things in perspective. Those were probably two of the traits she really loved about him and had missed the most when he'd been gone.  
"I did, they picked up on that it was you that I was seeing relatively quickly though"  
"Oh"  
"But they are really happy about it and like I said in the message I sent you, they all want to see you soon. Eli in particular has asked me at least once a day in the 3 days he's been here, when he would get to see you. I didn't have an answer for them to that though, because I didn't want to say one thing or another without talking to you first" Elliot explained, Olivia knew it was her fault that he'd not been around with his kids in the time that they had been in New York. She was the one who kept coming up with some excuse ever time that Elliot had offered to come and see her or do something all together. But she knew that if the kids were happy with this relationship between her and their father, then what did she have to lose by seeing them? Besides, if the relationship was really going to last the distance then there needed to really be some I've and take here. Elliot was already giving them his all and Olivia really needed to step up and do her share.  
"How long are they here for again? This case is taking up most of my time at the moment but I can try and work something to meet up with you somewhere. Can't say I'll have Noah with me then though" Olivia asked, as she tried to stifle a yawn. She didn't want to end the call or stop talking with Elliot but she was really starting to lose the battle against sleep right now.

"So, Dickie and Eli are here till Sunday, Elizabeth is staying a few extra days with Mareen as she's going to look at a few colleges here and then I think she goes back on Wednesday next week. We could meet you for lunch somewhere or dinner?" Elliot suggested as Olivia tried to work out the best way forward. She could see this case could require her to work on the weekend too this time so she really wasn't sure if she could get the time to meet up.  
"It is really up in the air at the moment with this case. But I have a doctor's appointment on Friday morning, I could extend my time for that and meet you all for lunch somewhere before heading back to the precinct?" Olivia suggested. It wasn't a large amount of time that she could offer but it was the best she could do at the moment. She really wanted to make time now to see the kids and Elliot, whilst the kids were in town but this case had really left her with an unpredictable schedule.  
"That sounds great" Elliot accepted.  
"Alright, well do you want to talk to the kids and see where they might want to go and just let me know?"  
"Will do, now you should really be getting to sleep if you've got a big day again tomorrow. So, I'll get off the phone and let you sleep. Good Night Liv"  
"Night El, I look forward to seeing you at the end of the week" Olivia said before the pair ended the call. Olivia felt good having spoken with him now and actually looked forward to seeing him and the kids in person at the end of the week.

* * *

The following day was just about as long as the previous day for Olivia, she'd not even managed to get out of the precinct for lunch, instead opting to order something in with the rest of her team. But for Elliot, the day was a lovely one as he managed to get out with Eli and the twins to go to the zoo. Eli had really wanted to see the sea lions and thus they spent the longest time during the time they were at the zoo, at the sea lion exhibit. The weather was lovely though and so a trip to the zoo made a perfect use of the day all together. Elliot had asked his kids about where they wanted to go for lunch on Friday to meet with Olivia. Dickie had been the one to be a gentleman in the situation and asked where Olivia was actually going to be, so they could meet there rather than spending extra unnecessary time for Olivia to travel to meet up with them. Especially if she only had limited time to meet up with them. Elliot really admired the young man that Dickie was becoming, it had been a long time coming from the sometimes-difficult adolescent that Dickie had been. But Elliot knew that it had to be something that came with age, and was almost a rite of passage. Elliot had made a mental note to contact Olivia later this evening to discuss where her doctor's appointment would be and then they would take it from there.

Elliot had to admit that he was looking forward to having almost everyone who meant the most to him in one place, he hadn't been able to have that in quite a long time. He hoped that Olivia would feel comfortable enough with everything at the time and the conversations would be alright. He knew that if all went well together on Friday then really it would be a big step forward for them and their relationship.

By the time that Elliot and his kids left the zoo, Eli was starting to feel rather exhausted and Elliot was sure that the little boy would sleep well tonight. The twins were rather tired too but Lizzie seemed more excited to get back to the apartment after their time out as she could contact her friends. Lizzie had been almost glued to her phone all day and Elliot knew it must be something going on that was taking her attention, he was appreciative that Lizzie had still agreed to come out with them all. Elliot knew as his kids got older, there were going to be fewer times all together out like this. So, he really needed to cherish all the moments that he did have when he had them. Elliot knew that his kids were never going to completely leave his life, but there were going to be more times where he may not see them for a while. So each time that they had together like today and the memories that they created were important. Elliot hoped that things would continue to develop with Olivia, and that he would be lucky enough to help her raise Noah, so there would be more memories to make with the little boy. But he knew the future was never guaranteed and he was simply going to have to take things as they come.

* * *

Olivia walked out of the precinct after the incredibly long day, she was more than ready to get home for the evening. They were so close to catching the child rapist now, he had slipped up with his last attack and left possible DNA at one of the scenes which they took for further testing. So, because of this some of the team were working on that and would be staying late tonight but Olivia wasn't feeling 100% and so she decided to leave Finn in charge and head home for the night. She told Finn she would be available on the phone if he needed tonight but she had full confidence Finn would be fine. Olivia didn't feel like going straight home though, after the day she had she could really use a drink. She didn't want to drink alone though, so part of her hoped that Elliot would join her too.

"Hey" Elliot greeted as he picked up Olivia's call.  
"Hey, I'm leaving work and was wondering if you wanted to meet up for a drink? I know you have your kids and they definitely are the priority but I could use a drink after today and didn't really feel like drinking alone" Olivia explained. She didn't want Elliot to feel pressured into coming from a drink as that wasn't what she wanted at all. If he wanted to or needed to stay home with his kids tonight as they were only in town for a short time, that was perfectly fine. She just didn't want to drink alone and kind of wanted to see him, so she had extended the offer.  
"Sure, I'd love to go for a drink with you, I'd love to see you. Just let me check if the twins are alright to watch Eli and then I should be good. Text me where and I'll meet you there shortly" Elliot replied which made Olivia smile. She felt like things between them hadn't been the smoothest but she had honestly missed seeing him with so much work and she didn't want to wait till Friday to see him again.  
"Alright, I look forward to seeing you soon"  
"You too" Elliot said before they ended the call and Olivia got into her car, she didn't want to go too far as she didn't want to make Elliot travel out too far but she wanted to make sure it was a nice bar to have a drink. Lucy was fine with Noah, he was already in bed anyway and so Olivia knew there was no massive rush to get home. She was looking forward to seeing Elliot, talking like they do and just enjoying the time together away from work. It would be really nice to go out for one drink and relax a little. Olivia knew that talking with Elliot was sure to help her relax and unwind from the day.

 _ **A/N: Thoughts? Leave me a review and let me know :D  
**_ _ **Until Next Time!**_


End file.
